Inazuma MuSiC
by Martha-Digilove
Summary: Ha comenzado un nuevo curso escolar, y quien sabe que nuevas sorpresas traerá. Algo si es seguro, la música será muy presente. ¿Conseguirá la nueva banda de música ganar el premio de la discográfica mientras que varios miembros juegan el Torneo de Futbol Frontier?
1. ¡Tercer grado!

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Dragon y Sakura Uchiha, pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S, y tampoco Hikari Takaishi, que pertenece a mi amiga Laura (Shu_Lauriya_fanfiquera). **_

_**Solo me pertenecen Samantha Nanami.**_

_**Aclaración; como en japones y español los nombres cambian, e decidido hacer lo mismo que Albin ii Sakura A.P.S. Pondré primero el nombre en español y luego en japonés. Así: Mark/Endo. Sí algun nombre no está bien solo diganlo. **_

-O-

El curso escolar había comenzado de nuevo, y muchos de los alumnos de la secundaria caminaban animadamente por las calles de la ciudad. Otros optaban por ir en coche, y de los coches, el que más destacaba es el de Hikari Takaishi.

Hikari era una chica muy virtuosa, y su padre, Hiroaki Takaishi, era el hombre más rico del todo el país. Trabajaba con varias cadenas de televisión internacionales y otras empresas, por lo que su hija siempre fue instruida en los mejores colegios de pago. Sin embargo, el señor Takaishi, quería que su hija fuese a una secundaria pública. Y ahí estaba el problema. Hikari era demasiado orgullosa como para ir a un colegio público. Sumado a los nervios de ir a una escuela pública y además nueva, la chica estaba la mar de inquieta.

Mientras que la chica se moría de los nervios en su bonito y enorme coche, otra chica caminaba hacia la secundaria. No sabía que diría para presentarse, y tampoco es que le importara mucho. En lo único en lo que pensaba era en si habría biblioteca en el centro escolar, ya que no era la primera vez que iba a instituto que no la tenía. Aunque, claro está, también pensaba en si habría chicos guapos, como cualquier chica de su edad. Entonces, mientras caminaba, recibió un mensaje de su padre: "Sam, cuando salgas de la escuela, dirigete a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar. Besitos; Dad."

La chica suspiró. El regreso de vuelta a casa iba a ser muy, muy largo. Entonces, mientras respondía el mensaje, vio pasar un coche que conocía muy bien, y por la ventana divisó a Hikari, una vieja amiga a la que veía todos los veranos.

Cuando solo quedaban tres escasos minutos para que las puertas de la secundaria se cerraran y pasaran a nombrar las clases, dos chicas corrían hacia la escuela. La más alta, gritando e insultando a la otra, y la más baja, pasando de ella. Pese a ser el primer día de clases, ya llegaban tarde.

La escuela esperaba a los alumnos con los brazos abiertos, deseosa de otro año escolar bien productivo. Los profesores se saludaban y charlaban, pues un verano sin verse apenas daba mucho que contar. Pero la verdadera noticia dejaba estupefactos a los profesores que no la sabían. Precisamente en aquella escuela iban a asistir tres chicos de clase alta. Pocas veces se presentaba algo así.

El único chico, Jude/Kido Sharp/Yuuto, ya asistía de antes, incluso había estado junto a otros chicos en el mundial de fútbol Frontier.

Otra de las chicas era Hikari Takaishi, la nueva alumna del grupo. Ella presumía de su dinero, y no le importaba lo que le dijeran. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, algo que a los chicos les encantaba, y la mayoría quedaban encandilados con solo verla.

Y por último, Samantha Nanami, hija de Masahiro Nanami, productor y compositor, y con tareas entre manos. Su hija había adoptado muy buenas costumbres, y no era de vivir la vida de lujos. Además, ¿para que nacer rica y morir rica? Se decía ella.

Las puertas de la secundaria se cerraron por fin, y acto seguido tocaba nombrar las clases de los alumnos. Los nuevos estaban algo confundidos y desorientados, los que ya llevaban un tiempo allí se reunían con sus amigos, se abrazaban y hablaban de sus vacaciones. Hikari optó por quedarse cerca de un árbol, no había nadie por allí cerca, y como acudiría a tercero de secundaria, la llamarían cuando apenas habría gente.

Las dos chicas llegaron a tiempo, cuando estaban cerrando las puertas pasaron corriendo, unos segundos mas y no consiguen entrar. Como había muchos chicos, se quedaron cerca de un árbol donde solo estaba una chica rubia. Como no la conocían ni les sonaba haberla visto, supusieron que era nueva. Desde el árbol miraron al los alrededores a ver si veían a sus amigos, pues cuando ellas ingresaron en la escuela estaban en la mitad del curso anterior. Por entonces, hicieron una muy buena amistad con los chicos del club de fútbol, e incluso habían entrado. Poco después del mundial, Mark/Endo y el resto, recibieron la buena noticia de que varios amigos del mundial de fútbol se habían trasladado al Raimon. En cuando Albin y Sakura vieron a sus amigos, se fueron con ellos a saludar y charlar sobre las vacaciones.

Los muchachos del Raimon estaban en corro hablando de sus cosas. Axel/Goenji, hablaba con Mark/Endo y con Nathan/Kazemaru, y Harley, que cuando descubrió que en el Raimon también tenían bachillerato se cambió sin dudarlo ni un segundo, hablaba con Darren/Tachimukai el resto con un poco de todos. Cuando las dos ''nuevas'' llegaron, se pusieron a hablar con los demás como si nada.

―Valla, las que ya habíamos pensado que habían desaparecido.

―No es mi culpa, Axel/Goenji ―le dijo Albin―, reconozco que me daba pereza levantarme, pero es que Sakura se ha pasado media vida maquillándose.

Samantha buscaba con la mirada a Hikari, pues sabiendo que ella también asistiría a esa secundaria se animaba un montón, por lo que ya no sería la única novata en tercero de secundaria. La vio algo confusa cerca de un árbol, y entonces se le ocurrió la idea de darle un pequeño susto. Sin que la chica se diese cuenta, fue por detrás y haciendo un pequeño rodeo, hasta que quedó detrás de la rubia. Entonces, le tapó los ojos.

―Adivina quien soy -dijo Samantha con una sonrisa.

―¿Sam? ―preguntó la otra. Entonces su amiga le quitó las manos y la rubia pudo girarse, y en cuanto la vio se abrazo a ella― madre mía que susto me has dado. ¿Es que vas a estudiar aquí? ¿Cómo diantre me has visto?

―Eh, rubita, las preguntas de una en una ―sonrió―. Bueno, pues perdón por lo del ''susto'', y si, voy a estudiar aquí hasta cierto aviso, osea hasta que termine los estudios de bachillerato, y te vi cuando estabas en el coche, supe que eras tu, y te vi el uniforme, y pues... supuse que estarías aquí. ―dijo mientras se ponía bien su larga cabellera negra.

Las dos amigas hablaron animadamente de su vida y de todo lo que habían hecho desde finales de Agosto.

Los profesores salieron al patio, y fueron llamando a los alumnos según su clase. En primero, Austin estaba en el aula 1-2. En segundo, Scotty/Kogure y Darren/Tachimukai habían entrado en la misma clase, en la clase 2-1, mientras que Celia/Haruna y los demás en la clase 2-2. En tercero, Mark/Endo, Axel/Goenji, Jude/Kido,Silvia/Aki, Nelly/Natsumi y Nathan/Kazemaru, habían entrado en la misma clase, el aula 3-2, junto con las dos nuevas y Albin y Sakura. Los demás habían sido disueltos en las clases 3-1 y

3-3. Por su parte, Harley estaba en el aula 4-1, que equivalía a primero de bachillerato.

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad; los alumnos entraban, escogían un sitio y esperaban a que el tutor de cada clase entrara a explicar las normas que todos ya sabían, y eso daba paso a las presentaciones de los alumnos.

En la clase de Mark/Endo, los del equipo apenas tuvieron que dar explicaciones de quienes eran, pues ya lo sabían la perfección. Cuando llegó el turno de Hikari, se puso en pie y comenzó su discurso, como si ya lo tuviera preparo de antemano.

―Mi nombre es Hikari Takaishi, cumplo años el uno de febrero. Adoro que me mimen, que me hagan cumplidos y todo eso, pero odio que se metan con mi familia. Mis Hobbies son: La música, la interpretación y el reggeaton. Suelo ir mucho a comprar, porque la paga que me da mi padre es de mucho dinero. ¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba, mi padre es Hiroaki Takaishi.

Los alumnos se quedaron muertos ante la última declaración de la muchacha. ¡Hiroaki Takaishi! Eso significaba que la chica era mucho más rica que Jude/Kido. Las siguientes en presentarse fueron Sakura y Albin.

―Yo soy Albin Dragon ―dijo la más baja sonriendo― adoro el ramen y la música de metálica, soy experta en videojuegos, deportes y tecnología, ¡y sobre todo adoro gastar bromas! También me gusta dormir. Soy española, un país muuuy guapo de Europa...

―Y no te pases ―le cortó Sakura―. Yo soy Sakura Uchiha (Sí, como Sasuke Uchiha de Naruto -.-''), me gusta la ropa, el color negro, el fucsia, también me gusta un poco el fútbol, y... pues ya sabréis algo más sobre mi conforme pase el curso.

Toda la clase estaba muy atenta, y ya solo quedaba una chica por presentarse.

―Y yo soy Samantha Nanami, hija de Masahiro Nanami. No me gusta mucho vivir entre lujos, por lo que le pedí a mi padre de vivir en la ciudad en una casa normal y corriente. Me gusta muchísimo leer, al igual que adoro la música. Toco la guitarra, la flauta travesera, el violín y la viola, el arpa y el piano un poco, además canto y compongo mis propias canciones, al igual que mi padre.

Después de que la clase supo que tres elementos tenían en clase ―tres ricos nada más y nada menos― Se dispusieron a dictar el horario de clases que los alumnos debían copiar en un folio. Algunas clases eran compartidas con otras clases, por ejemplo, algunos de los alumnos tenían Francés, mientras que los otros tenían Métodos de la ciencia en la misma hora.

La hora del recreo comenzó a su hora habitual, y cientos de alumnos llenaron el patio y la pista de fútbol dónde entrenaba el equipo. Algunas aulas aún tenían alumnos que estaban charlando y no les apetecía salir afuera. Otros se dirigían a la biblioteca, y entre los que iban para allá estaba Samantha. La chica iba hacía la biblioteca con ganas de sacar un buen libro para leer.

Por los pasillos también estaba Nathan/Kazemaru, que se había escabullido a la biblioteca para poder sacar un libro que su primo le había recomendado. Apenas iba gente a ese lugar, incluso a él, un lector medio, le daba vergüenza que lo vieran en la biblioteca del instituto. Llegó en apenas un minuto. Adentro estaba el profesor encargado y tres alumnos. Por lo tanto, tenía una total libertad para encontrar el libro que buscaba. Comenzó a mirar por las estanterías en busca del tan deseado libro, cuando se topó con una mano que hacía lo mismo: buscar un libro.

―Perdón ―se disculpó Nathan/Kazemaru, entonces reconoció con quien se había topado―, ¿tú no eres de mi clase?

―Sí, eres Nathan/Kazemaru, ¿me equivoco? No te veía yo con muchos aires de lector ―le sonrió.

―Sí, ese soy yo. Pues si, leo un poco, ¿sabes si está por aquí el libro de _El enigma del Cid_?

―Lo he visto por allí, si quieres te lo alcanzo. Tienes buen gusto para la lectura, yo también lo he leído, es más, me lo leí hace poco.

―¿A si? ¿Y me podrías recomendar alguno?

―Encantada ―respondió la chica, mientras miraba por las estanterías y cogía algunos libros―. Toma estos dos, a mi me encantaron. Este es _El lugar mas bonito del mundo,_ y es algo corto, el otro es _Dónde esté mi corazón. _

Los dos chicos estuvieron en la biblioteca hablando un poco más sobre lectura, y vieron que más o menos sus gustos por la lectura coincidían. Así que, sin darse cuenta, el recreo se les pasó volando hablando de escritores y libros.

Mientras que aquellos dos estaban charlando en la biblioteca sobre literatura, Mark/Endo y el resto del equipo estaban en el campo jugando un pequeño partido. Las ganas sobraban, y el ánimo de estar juntos de nuevo no cesaba. El campo era su casa, y ellos, los dueños de esta.

―¡ESTO SI QUE ES FÚTBOL! ―decía un sonriente Mark/Endo―. ¡Vamos chicos! ¡El Fútbol Frontier nos espera de nuevo!

―Este capitán no cambia ―Silvia/Aki, desde su sitio habitual, sonreía al ver jugar a sus amigos― Seguro que, con las ganas que le pone, ganan el Torneo de Fútbol Frontier de nuevo.

―Eso no lo pongas en duda ―le afirmó su amiga Nelly/Natsumi―. Con Mark/Endo y los demás en el equipo, podemos estar seguros de que ganarán de nuevo.

Hikari estaba en su clase completamente aburrida, tumbada en la mesa con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza boca abajo. Pensaba que, con Samantha en su misma clase e instituto, no pasaría nada. Pero se olvido que su ''querida'' amiga era demasiado abierta, y que hacía amistad enseguida. Sin embargo ella, con su orgullo y aire de mandamás, tenía más dificultad para hacer amigos. Algo que la irritaba.

El timbre tocó dando final al recreo, y todos los alumnos se fueron a sus clases. En el aula 2-1 tenían clase de música. Subieron al aula de música dónde estaría el nuevo profesor, dispuesto a dar una charla como le había dado a los otros grupos que habían pasado pos su clase. El profesor, un veinteañero de buen ver, con el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos color miel. Había cambiado un poco el aula de música, y ahora todas las mesas estaban por parejas, para que los alumnos pudieran preguntar al compañero si lo necesitaban. Obviamente, todos los bueno amigos se sentaron juntos, y si en algún caso eran tres, el profesor daba la opción de cambiar una mesa exclusivamente para esa hora. Una vez organizados, los alumnos esperaban que el profesor les diera la típica charla charla, sin embargo, comenzó hablando sobre sí mismo, y no sobre las materias que iban a dar durante el curso.

―Hola, chicos. Me llamo Pedro, y como podéis ver no soy de aquí. Vengo de España, ¿sabéis donde está España verdad?

―Pues claro, yo soy de allí. ―dijo Albin muy segura, dando entonación a ''soy de allí''

―Valla, mira tu que bien ―le sonrió el profesor―, bueno, a lo que voy, espero que, más que un profesor de música, me veáis un amigo, alguien en quien confiar si tenéis un problema, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora me gustaría hacer unas preguntas. Para responder no hace falta que levantéis la mano, solo que respondáis yo os pregunto. Tú mismo ―dijo mirando a Nathan/Kazemaru―, ¿Qué es para ti la música?

_**En el próximo capítulo...**_

_** ― ¿Qué es para ti la música?**_

_** ―Para mi la música es... una forma de ser libre. Algo con lo que puedes expresar tus sentimientos de una forma bella. Una forma de saber como es el mundo... **_

_** ― ¿Te gusta la música?**_

_** ― Adoro la música -respondió. **_

_** Quien lo diría, Nathan/Kazemaru era amante de la música. **_


	2. ¡Ya sabemos contra quién jugamos!

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Dragon, Sakura Uchiha y Yitan, pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S, y tampoco Hikari Takaishi, que pertenece a mi amiga Laura (Shu_Lauriya_fanfiquera). **_

_**Solo me pertenece Samantha Nanami.**_

_**Aclaración; como en japones y español los nombres cambian, e decidido hacer lo mismo que Albin ii Sakura A.P.S. Pondré primero el nombre en español y luego en japonés. Así: Mark/Endo. Sí algun nombre no está bien solo diganlo. **_

― ¿Qué es para ti la música?

―Para mi la música es... una forma de ser libre. Algo con lo que puedes expresar tus sentimientos de una forma bella. Una forma de saber como es el mundo...

― ¿Te gusta la música?

― Adoro la música ―respondió.

― ¿En serio que te gusta la música? ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento? ―le preguntó un curioso Pedro.

― Sí, toco la guitarra.

Todos los chicos de la clase que conocían a Nathan/Kazemaru se miraron. Ellos no sabían que el chico de cabello azul tocaba la guitarra. El profesor sonrió, y del armario donde siempre estaban los libros y Cd's, sacó una guitarra. Al parecer el nuevo profesor no solo había cambiado la forma de impartir las clases y de organizarla, si no que también había quitado lo más pesado por instrumentos. La guitarra no era nada del otro mundo. Era una guitarra española, de una madera brillante y bonita. Se la dio a Nathan/Kazemaru, el cual le preguntó al profesor que debía tocar, el profesor le dio a elegir a él o que preguntara a la clase, y se decidió por tocar una pieza de la canción _Ladrona de mi Piel, _de Pablo Alborán.

Los compañeros del chico observaban atentos la soltura que el joven tenía con la guitarra. Cuando terminó de tocar la pieza, todos aplaudieron, incluso el profesor, el cuál lo felicitó. Se sentó en su sitio, junto a Jude/Kido, y esperó a que el profesor dijera algo. Pedro comenzó a hablar de la historia de la guitarra, y poco después, sobre la importancia que tiene. La hora de música se pasó muy rápida, y mientras que los alumnos volvían a su aula, comentaban lo simpático que resultaba aquel profesor.

Pedro, en su clase, pensó en la posibilidad de crear una banda de música en el instituto. Sabía perfectamente que Samantha se uniría, pues con el historial musical que tenía tras si, tenía mucha experiencia con la materia. Y con un guitarrista en la clase, seguro que los demás se animaban.

En la clase, los chicos tenían clase de matemáticas, que comparada con la anterior, era un grano de arena junto al Everest. Muchos dejaron de prestar atención. Mark/Endo se puso a leer muy ''disimuladamente'' una revista de fútbol que le había enviado su abuelo, otros se escribían mediante papelitos, otros dibujaban... y así hasta que terminó la clase.

La última hora tenían una novedad, clase de teatro. La tenían una sola vez a la semana, pero cundía mucho. El profesor, para sorpresa de los chicos, era Pedro. Les esperaba sentado leyendo un guión de la obra Romeo y Julieta, el cuál cerró cuando todos sus alumnos se pusieron en corro alrededor suya.

― Valla, valla, mi amigo el guitarrista ―dijo mientras le chocaba la mano a Nathan/Kazemaru―. Hola chicos. Espero que esta clase también os guste, porque junto a Educación Plástica y Visual y Música, se hace la nota media de Artística. Bien, como empezamos con esta clase... ¡ya se! Expresión corporal.

― ¿Expre qué? ―preguntó Nelly/Natsumi

― Expresión corporal. La forma de expresarte con el cuerpo, ya sea dolor o alegría, pero sin nada de ruidos ―le explicó Hikari.

― Bueno, pues, como te ha dicho tu compañera que es la expresión corporal, ahora toca la parte práctica.

― ¿Y qué más amos a hacer en esta asignatura? Porque me gustaría saberlo ―le dijo Hikari―, porque antes de hacer algo importante, quiero saber en que mas va a consistir esta asignatura.

― Pues es muy sencillo, amiguita rubia. Lo que yo espero de esta clase es que los más vergonzosos pierdan la vergüenza de hacer algo que en público no se atreverían, que sepáis desenvolveros en una buena discoteca, que podáis comunicaros con un sordo y que además, quienes quieran, que aprendan a desenvolverse en un escenario.

La clase continúo con normalidad. Todos atendían y algunos tomaban apuntes.

Cuando las clases acabaron, los estudiantes fueron marchándose del centro, y cuando solo quedaban los profesores, y Pedro tenía trabajo que hacer. Se sentó en su silla y comenzó a hacer un pequeño un informe. Una vez acabado, lo pasó a ordenador y se lo llevó al director del centro escolar.

El señor Raimon le dijo que tomara asiento, y acto seguido, Pedro le dio el informe que, horas antes, había echo. El director lo leyó varias veces, pensando en si aquello sería o no una buena idea. Dejó los folios sobre la mesa y miró a Pedro. Este se estremeció, seguro que no, seguro que no le gustaba nada su idea.

― Pedro, su idea es... revolucionaria.

― ¿Entonces?

― Su propuesta de crear una banda de música en el Raimon está más que aceptada.

El equipo de fútbol había quedado en el restaurante de fideos para celebrar que el Raimon volvía con fuerza, y que el Torneo de Fútbol Frontier le esperaba. Mientras que Mark/Endo y Albin se atiborraban de fideos, Jude/Kido estaba hablando del Torneo, y que seguramente se enfrentarían contra David/Sakuma y Caleb/Fudo ya que estos seguramente participarían.

Mientras estos hablaban, un chico de pelo castaños y ojos rojos, del que solo dejaba ver uno, entró en el restaurante. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del Raimon, sin embargo, no lo habían visto en todo el día. Y eso que un chico como aquel era fácil de ver. Poco después entro una chica que seguramente sería de primero, y era bastante parecida a aquel chico.

― Oni~san, ¿cómo te ha ido tu primer día de secundaria? ―le preguntó la chica, con una sonrisa falsa.

― Muy bien hermanita ―le dijo su hermano―. Seguro que a ti el año que viene te gustará un montón.

Nada más decir eso su hermana estaba tirándole de la oreja y gritándole muy enfadada. Por lo que pudieron oír los jugadores del Raimon, aquel chico se llamaba Yitan, y había echo rabona para no asistir a clases.

Después de la regañina que el tal Yitan se llevó, su hermana, como si nada, pidió dos raciones de fideos para llevar y esta y su hermano salieron del restaurante.

-O-

Sam, como le había dicho su padre, se fue a su oficina. Como el señor Nanami era compositor, la oficina no era una oficina, era un estudio de grabación dónde pasaban los mejores cantantes para grabar, al igual que pasaban las jóvenes promesas de la música.

Llegó enseguida, ya que apenas estaba a quince minutos de la secundaria. Su padre la esperaba en la puerta del estudio, dónde escondía algo detrás de si. La chica le preguntó que que era, y su padre, sonriéndole, le dijo que cerrara los ojos. La chica hizo lo que le pidió, y sintió que su padre le colocaba algo por el cuello que pesaba. Cuando Samantha abrió los ojos, pudo ver perfectamente que era una guitarra, la misma guitarra que había tocado su madre. Era una guitarra electrica normal, a color marrón y con la bandera de Inglaterra grabada.

-O-

Hikari nada más había llegado cuando observó que su padre no estaba en casa, por lo que decidió irse a la sala de música dónde pasaba las horas muertas tocando su preciado piano. Desde que apenas tenía tres años, su madre la inscribió en clases de piano, cosa que, cuando esta falleció, tuvo que dejar. Al poco tiempo, el señor Takaishi contrató a un profesor que le dio clases hasta los once años. Y ahora, a sus casi quince años de edad, Hikari se había convertido en una pianista fantástica.

Entró en la sala de música, donde tenía una gran variedad de instrumentos y se dirigió a su querido piano, donde comenzó a tocar _Alla Turca_, de W. .

-O-

El siguiente día de clases ya fue algo más pesado, no había nada que hacer, y tampoco tenían clase con Pedro. Aquel día iba a ser muy, muy largo.

Yitan llegó a clase como si nada, y se sentó en uno de los sitios libres del final. Axel/Goenji se quedó mirándolo, ya que ese chico era el mismo que el del restaurante.

― ¿Tú fuistes el que ayer fue regañado por su hermana pequeña, me equivoco?

― Ajá, y tu eres...

― Axel/Goenji, delantero estrella del Raimon.

― Yitan, batería de la escuela Music Arts de Londres.

Los dos muchachos siguieron hablando. A Axel/Goenji Yitan le recordaba a alguien, pero no a quién. Cuando Jude/Kido entró, solo reconoció a su amigo con el pelo en punta, que hablaba con el mismo chico que estaba en el mismo restaurante en el que estaban ellos ayer. Se acercó y se unió a una animada conversación sobre lo aburridas que eran las matermaticas.

Cuando el timbre sonó que anunciaban el comienzo de las clases, los alumnos de la clase entraron y se sentaron en sus sitios como si nada. Acto seguido el profesor de Lengua y Literatura entraba en clase con su aire de superioridad.

Las dos siguientes horas no fueron nada de agradables, y además, el Raimon estaba esperando que las tres primeras clases terminaran para poder salir al recre/receso para poder mirar las listas que decían contra quien jugaban el primer partido Pasó la hora de Lengua y fue seguida de Historia, en donde el profesor les contó la historia del Australopitecos, el primer ser que separaba al hombre de la bestia. Y después de escuchar el inicio de la vida humana, llegó el turno de Matemáticas, dónde los alumnos se cansaron de escuchar que la suma de los catetos al cuadrado era igual que la hipotenusa al cuadrado, que solo los triángulos rectángulos tienen hipotenusa, y que el área de los triángulos era la base por la altura dividido por dos. Y entonces, el maravilloso timbré les anunció la libertad.

A Mark/Endo le faltaba alma para salir corriendo. Salió de clase en busca de la preciada lista. El entrenador ya le esperaba, y sabía que en cuanto viera que el primer partido sería contra la Royal Academy/Instituto Imperial, a Mark/Endo le iba a dar algo. Y entonces el chico de la cinta naranja apareció por la puerta. Percy/Kudo sonrió, pensaba en como se pondría el chico.

-O-

Mark/Endo salió en busca de todos sus compañeros con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. ¡EL PARTIDO! ¡EL PARTIDO SERÍA CONTRA LA ROYAL ACADEMY/INSTITUTO IMPERIAL! Aquello sería un bombazo.

Jude/Kido y los otros estaban en el patio, charlando y riendo muchos. Fue cuando llegó Mark/Endo con la noticia. Se plantó delante de sus amigos, respiró hondo, y mientras todos lo miraban con cara de "¿Y a este que le pasa?". Mark/Endo volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

― El primer partido es contra la Royal Academy/Instituto Imperial ―les espetó.

Los chicos del Raimon se quedaron patidifusos. ¡ESO ERA GENIAL! Poder jugar contra viejos amigos, y siempre saber que gane quien gane, no pasará nada. Jude/Kido, les recordó que David/Sakuma y Caleb/Fudo estaban en la Royal Academy/Instituto Imperial. Es decir, que si recordaban como fue el mundial, aquello sería un partido de los que se ven poco. Además, sería la primera vez que Albin y Sakura, las nuevas integrantes del equipo que llegaron el curso anterior, podrían conocer la fuerza del otro equipo, y de paso, a los amigos de sus amigos.

El profesor de Educación Física, don Francisco, llamó a Samantha por megafonía. ¿Que querría aquel profesor de ella? La chica llegó a la sala de profesores, donde el profesor la esperaba ya con la miraba bien seria. La chica tragó saliva, preocupada por que la castigaran o le hicieran algo. Pero aquello era imposible. Su rendimiento escolar era bueno, y apenas era el segundo día de clase. No podía haber echo nada que disgustase al profesor porque aún no habían tenido clase de Educación Física, así que sería muy raro que la castigasen. El profesor no dejaba de mirarla, y entonces despego sus labios.

―Señorita Nanami, tenemos que hablar.

La chica tragó saliva. Odiaba esas dos palabras.

― S-Sí pro-profesor... ―tartamudeó.

― Veo que no te has apuntado a ningún club del instituto. ¿Puedo saber el porque?

― A pues... ―dijo la chica algo mas calmada― pues porque no sabía en que club ingresar, así que decidí no apuntarme a ninguno hasta que no pasara un tiempo.

― Pues muy mal.

La chica se quedó perpleja. ¿Cómo que muy mal? Había decidido hacer eso y nada más. Pidió explicaciones, las cuales recibió. Cuando un nuevo alumno se matricula en la escuela, debe elegir una actividad. Si no se hace, un profesor elegirá por el alumno. Pues eso sucedió con Sam. No sabía ese pequeño detalle, y ahora el profesor de Educación Física había elegido por ella. Y la actividad era, ni mas ni menos, que el club de fútbol. La chica ni siquiera sabía jugar, ¿por qué no le habían dicho eso? ¿Y su amiga? ¿Hikari estaba en algún club? Porque si no, le pasaría lo mismo.

-O-

El recreo llegó a su fin, y todos los chicos de segundo grado fueron a sus clases. Celia/Haruna hablando con Darren/Tachimukai, llegaron a la planta donde estaban las clases de todos segundo, se separaron y se fueron a sus respectivas aulas. Darren/Tachimukai entró y se sentó en su sitio, junto a la venta, y Sccoty/Kogure justo detrás de él, estaba con su móvil jugando al Pac-Man. Se sentó en su sitio y poco después el profesor llegó a clase. Sccoty/Kogure, escondió el móvil y puso todos los sentidos en clase. Era increíble lo que hacía aquel chico. Disimulaba a la perfección. El profesor, con su típico aire de superioridad, se sentó en su silla y miró fijamente a sus alumnos. Respiró hondo. Pese a que los chicos solo llevaban dos días con aquel profesor, sabían muy bien que cada vez que hacía eso, era porque algo iba a ocurrir.

― Alumnos ―comenzó a decir―, debo deciros que tenemos una actividad extraescolar. Iremos a visitar Tokyo capital, es decir, el centro. Espero que nadie se pierda, y que mañana digáis si os dejan ir o no.

Hubo silencio en la clase, nadie se movía, nadie decía nada. Hasta que el silencio fue roto por Sasha, una chica rubia de Rusia. Había preguntado que día sería, y cuando el profesor dijo: "El jueves de dentro de dos semanas", cuando Sccoty/Kogure y Darren/Tachimukai, se miraron fijamente con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era el mismo del parido contra la Royal Academy/Instituto Imperial.

-O-

A última hora en clase, tenían clase de tecnología, y tuvieron que ir al taller que se encontraba en la planta sótano del centro escolar. Darren/Tachimukai se fue junto a Sccoty/Kogure a buscar a Mark/Endo y los demás para decirles la noticia. Con cuidado de que no les en/contrasen fueron a la planta de tercero y se asomaron a la clase de 3-2. llamaron al puerta y preguntaron por el capitán, el cuál salió de clase. Ahora tocaba decir que no podían jugar el partido.

* * *

_** EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...**_

**― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó Axel/Goenji a Sam.**

** ― Pregúntale a nuestro querido profesor de Educación Física ―dijo el Samantha sentada en el banquillo, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido con expresión de enfado. **

** ― ¿Pero qué ocurre? **

** Pues era sencillo, el profesor de Educación Física la había metido en el equipo. **


	3. La sonrisa de Haruna La nueva gerente

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Dragon, Sakura Uchiha y Yitan, pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S, y tampoco Hikari Takaishi, que pertenece a mi amiga Laura (Shu_Lauriya_fanfiquera). **_

_**Solo me pertenece Samantha Nanami.**_

_**Aclaración; como en japones y español los nombres cambian, e decidido hacer lo mismo que Albin ii Sakura A.P.S. Pondré primero el nombre en español y luego en japonés. Así: Mark/Endo. Sí algun nombre no está bien solo diganlo. **_

Los dos chicos llamaron a la puerta de la clase, preguntaron por el capitán del equipo de fútbol, el cuál salió encantado de la clase. Al ver la cara de preocupación de sus amigos se pensó lo peor. Seguro que la Royal Academy/Instituto Imperial había decidido no jugar contra ellos. Seguro. Pero en cuanto Darren/Tachimukai y Sccoty/Kogure abrieron la boca, el rostro de Mark/Endo cambió de suponer algo malo a estar muy enfadado. ¡AQUELLO NO PODÍA PERMITIRLO!

― ¿Estas enfadado? ―preguntó Sccoty/Kogure.

― Si quieres me pongo a saltar de la alegría ―le dijo Mark/Endo―. Justamente el mismo día del partido. ¿sabéis a que hora llegaréis?

― Suponemos que para la segunda parte.

― podremos apañárnoslas sin vosotros la primera parte, ¡pero tenéis que volver! ¿Entendido? ―dijo poniendo un tono serio en su voz. **(n/a: Me han cambiado a Mark/Endo T.T)**

― ¡Si capitán!

Mark/Endo volvió a su clase algo deprimido, se sentó en su asiento y en unos cuantos papelitos que arrancó de su libreta, escribió lo que Sccoty/Kogure y Darren/Tachimukai le habían dicho, y con mucho disimulo le pasó uno a Axel/Goenji, otro a Jude/Kido, a Silvia/Aki, Nelly/Natsumi, Albin y Sakura. En cuanto sus amigos leyeron la susodicha nota, miraron a Mark/Endo con cara de _joder, la hemos pifiado bien_. El profesor de turno se dio cuenta de que sus _queridos _alumnos estaban distraídos y les envió mas tarea que al resto de clase.

Las clases del segundo día acabaron. Eso anunciaba que los alumnos tenían toda la tarde más o menos libre. La mayoría iba a almorzar y poco después iban a las actividades de los clubs. El Raimon se separó por un rato, lo que le daba tiempo de almorzar e ir corriendo a la escuela. Daba igual que estuviera nevando, o lloviendo, o que en la calle hubiesen 45ºC, que siempre entrenaban. Jude/Kido y Celia/Haruna habían decidido almorzar juntos en un restaurante no muy lejano de la escuela para hablar un poco los dos. Aunque estaban en la misma escuela, Celia/Haruna estaba en segundo y Jude/Kido en tercero, y sumando a que no vivían juntos, pues eso hacía más difícil que pudieran estar juntos. Durante el trayecto no habían dicho apenas nada; como mucho comentar el buen tiempo que hacía. Llegaron y pidieron una mesa para dos, se sentaron y mientras les traían la comida decidieron charlar un poco. No sabían de que hablar, pues la vida personal del otro le resultaba un poco lejana. Al final fue Jude/Kido quién tomó las riendas de la conversación.

― ¿Cómo te van los estudios?

― Ni bien ni mal ―le respondió―, lo normal.

― Me alegro.

Y de nuevo silencio. Nada de que poder hablar. Hasta que Celia/Haruna recibió un mensaje de Shawn/Fubuki. Al parecer el Instituto Alpino/Secundaria Haruken iba a hacer una visita a la ciudad para hacer un pequeño proyecto de la clase de economía, y que quería pasar un rato con todos y ver el partido. Era increíble, había llegado tan lejos la noticia del partido. Nada más leerlo Celia/Haruna esbozó una sonrisa. Eso significaba volver a ver a su amigo. Aunque la verdad, para la chica Shawn/Fubuki no era una amigo. Para ella significaba algo más que no podía confesar, y que tampoco estaba muy segura de aquel extraño sentimiento. Su hermano se percató de la sonrisa boba que su hermana pequeña había esbozado en su hermoso rostro.

― ¿De quién era el mensaje que tanto te ha hecho sonreír?

― De Shawn/Fubuki. Dice que vendrá en unos días para hacer un trabajo de Economía y que además se queda para el partido.

― ¿Y por qué sonreías?

― Porque es un amigo y me alegro de que vuelva.

― ¿Solo eso?

― Hermanito, ¿esto es una conversación o un interrogatorio? ―le acusó― Si sigues así te convertirás en un gran detective.

La conversación fue de bien en mejor, ya que Jude/Kido seguía haciendo preguntas algo extrañas que su hermana respondía riendo. Poco después la comanda les fue entregada y se pusieron a comer mientras hablaban de lo divertido que era jugar al fútbol con Mark/Endo. Cuando miraron sus respectivos relojes se dieron cuenta de que había llegado la hora del entrenamiento. Terminaron de comer como unos locos y salieron del restaurante de camino a la escuela.

Sin embargo, en la escuela había algo que no le cuadraba a nadie. Samantha, la chica nueva de la escuela, estaba allí.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó Axel/Goenji a Sam.

― Pregúntale a nuestro querido profesor de Educación Física ―dijo el Samantha sentada en el banquillo, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido con expresión de enfado.

― ¿Pero qué ocurre? ―preguntó Celia/Haruna

― ¿Lo voy a tener que contar desde el principio cierto? ―dijo― Pues ahora mismo os lo digo; cuando me matriculé en la escuela se me olvido, o mejor dicho, no sabía que tenía me entrar en un club. Como no lo hice, un profesor se toma la libertad de inscribirte en uno. En mi caso fue el profesor de Educación Física. El resto como se dice, es historia.

― Es decir, que te han metido en el club de Fútbol porque sí.

― Exactamente.

― ¿Sabes jugar al fútbol, no? ―le preguntó Mark/Endo.

― Esto... pues no ―confesó―. Apenas se algo de fútbol, soy mas de letras y música.

Mark/Endo se puso a pensar **(n/a: Definitivamente, ¡este no es el Endo de siempre!)**, y sus compañeros lo miraron con cara de extrañeza. Mark/Endo era impulsivo, sí, pero aquello era... extraño... demasiado centrado como para ser el loco del fútbol. Al final cantó victoria. No hacía falta pensar mucho para sacar una conclusión.

― Pero si es muy sencillo.

― ¿Eins?

― Puedes ser gerente, como Silvia/Aki, Celia/Haruna, Camelia, Nelly/Natsumi y Camelia/Fuyuka.

― Pues por mi vale. ¿Pero que debo hacer?

― Estar en todos los entrenamientos, curarles las heridas, traedles el agua y algo de comer... ―le explicó Silvia/Aki.

― Pues entonces ―dijo Samantha con mucho entusiasmo―, ¡pueden contar conmigo! Pero... no conozco a casi nadie.

― Pues es verdad, y a la vez algunos de nosotros no te conocemos. ―dijo Darren/Tachimukai.

― Pues para abreviar: Me llamo Samantha, pero como supongo que estaremos mucho tiempo juntos, podéis llamarme Sam.

― Aunque a mi ya me conoces, da igual, me presento; Me llamo Mark Evans/Endo Mamoru, y soy el capitán y portero del equipo. El es Austin/Toramaru, y está en primer grado, es delantero, al igual que Axel/Goenji. Ellos son Darren/Tachimukai, que también es portero, Sccoty/Kogure y Jack/Kabeyama, que son defensas, y Celia/Haruna, que es gerente; estos están en segundo. A los de nuestro grado si que los conoces, así que pasamos a Harley/Tsunami. Está en 1º de Bachillerato/Preparatoria, y es defensa ―Mark/Endo, al presentarlos a todos, estiró su mano y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas a la nueva gerente―. Bienvenida al equipo de fútbol

― Pues encantada de conoceros a todos. ―dijo estrechando la mano al capitán y devolviendo la sonrisa.

Al acabar de presentarse, los jugadores se repartieron por la cancha. Los delanteros practicaban con los porteros tirando a puerta, y los centrocampistas con los defensas. Todos estaban la mar de emocionados, pronto podrían jugar contra la RoyalAcademy/Instituto Imperial, y volver a jugar contra sus viejos amigos; Caleb/Fudo, David/Sakuma, Joe/Genda... Aunque esta vez fuese como adversarios, las ganas de jugar no las perdían. Mientras los chicos entrenaban, el resto de las gerentes enseñaban a Sam a preparar las bebidas energéticas específicas para cada jugador. Más de una vez la chica se giraba para ver como entrenaban, y cada vez que miraba se hacía la misma pregunta. **¿Por qué sonreían tanto? **Aunque la chica no entendía muy bien el fútbol, esas, sonrisas, esas ganas... le hacían sentir algo extraño, incluso le daban ganas de jugar aunque no supiera. Era algo extraño. ¿Cómo podía un simple deporte hacer tan feliz a todos esos chicos? Quién sabe, a lo mejor aprendía algo con esos chicos.

Mientras los chicos entrenaban, Pedro se pasó por su clase para recoger algunos papeles que se había dejado. Entró en su clase y una vez que guardó sus papeles en su carpeta, decidió abrir la clase de los instrumentos. Aquello era una lástima. Aunque los instrumentos estaban en perfecto estado, nadie los usaba. El antiguo profesor odiaba que los alumnos tocaran instrumentos, y cerró la clase para los alumnos. Pero ahora, con la llegada de Pedro, los instrumentos fueron arreglados y la sala abierta cuando tenían clase. Pero se le ocurrió una cosa. Dejaría la clase abierta durante un tiempo, para ver que hacían los alumnos. Si respetaban los instrumentos, la dejaría abierta para que los alumnos pudieran ir y aprender música, vivirla. Antes de irse, en un folio escribió que la clase estaría abierta siempre. Fue a la sala de profesores e hizo varias copias que pegó por todo el instituto, y una vez echo, siguió con su trabajo.

El entrenamiento había acabado hacía rato, pero todos estaban sentados hablando animadamente. Mark/Endo y el resto le habían contado a la chica todas sus aventuras. Desde que solo tenían siete jugadores hasta el mundial. Sam escuchaba atentamente lo que sus nuevos amigos le contaban, era muy entretenido y alucinante. No podía creer que todo eso hubiera ocurrido en solamente un años. ¡La de cosas que habían pasado en aquel club! Y pensar que ella ahora era parte de ese club... Después de contar su historia como club, y presentarse un poco cada uno, le hicieron varias preguntas. Le habían preguntado que de donde era, que deportes le gustaban, sus gustos... La chica se lo contó encantada. Sam había nacido el veintiocho de agosto del mismo año que Mark/Endo y todos los que cursaban su curso, era originaria de Londres, pero la separación de sus padres había echo que se mudara a Japón. Viajaba mucho a Londres para ver a su familia. Estaba saliendo con un chico a larga distancia. El chico se llama Mathew, pero todos lo llamaban Matt, y ya llevaban juntos seis meses. Sin embargo, la distancia hacía que la chica dejase de interesarse por Matt. Le gustaba mucho la música, y además, era compositora como su padre.

― Pues ya nos conocemos todos ―puntualizó Nathan/Kazemaru―. Mark/Endo, tengo una pregunta. Si Celia/Haruna no va a estar la primera parte del partido, ¿quién grabará ese momento?

― ¡ES VERDAD! ―dijo el capitán.

Mientras que se despedían, Mark/Endo comenzó a pensar quién podría grabar el partido. A lo mejor Willy/Anteojos/Megane, o Silvia/Aki, u otra gerente. Lo podían hacer, claro, pero no tan bien como la más pequeña. Se separaron y comenzaron a irse a casa. Sin embargo, Sam tenía que pasarse por secretaría para rellenar unos papeles que le había dicho su padre. Cuando entró en el edificio, vio colgado en la pared un folio que decía que la clase de música estaría abierta para que los alumnos pudieran entrar cuando quisieran. Terminó de rellenar los papeles y subió como una bala a la clase. Efectivamente, allí estaba la clase abierta. Entró y se dirigió a una guitarra, se sentó en una silla y sin notarlo apenas, agarró la guitarra y comenzó a cantar una canción que ella misma había compuesto **(n/a: la canción no tiene nombre, ya que en realidad la he compuesto yo n/n)**.

― _Un día todo puede cambiar, tu vida,tu familia, tus amigos, los dejarás atrás. Te enfrentarás a una nueva vida, donde de nada conoces, y adaptarte a ella debes, para conquistar corazones... _

Mientras la chica cantaba, alguien desde la puerta escuchaba. Decidió esperar a que acabara la canción para hablarle, porque podría asustar a la chica y esta no volvería a cantar o bien por vergüenza o bien por miedo a que se riera. La canción no duró mucho porque de repente se escucho un sollozo. ¿Porque estaba llorando? Entonces el chico de cabello azul decidió entrar.

― ¿Sam?... ¿eres tu... la que llora? ―se atrevió a decir.

― Yo... no. ¿Por qué dices eso? ―dijo apartando la cara y secándose las lágrimas de la cara.

―Venga ya ―dijo sentándose enfrente de esta, haciendo que la mirara a la cara―, te estaba escuchando cuando has empezado a llorar ―al decir esto le secó las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos, dando un pequeño color carmesí en las mejillas de la chica―. ¿Por qué llorabas?

― Preferiría no hablar del tema, Nathan/Kazemaru. Son cosas personales mías... y si has escuchado la canción supongo que podrás relacionarlo un poco ―le contestó algo calmada―, ¿y que demonios hacías escuchando?

― Vi los carteles y quise venir, pero no sabía que estabas aquí. Escuché una voz bonita y solo me paré a escucharla, no quería entrar por no molestar. Pero como te has puesto a llorar pues...

Los jóvenes comenzaron una conversación relacionada con la idea de Pedro, y poco a poco olvidaron el tema de porque Sam había llorado, tal y como quería su nuevo amigo.

_**En el próximo capítulo. **_

― _**Chicos, cuanto tiempo, ¿no creéis? ¿Y esta quién es?**_

― _**¡Jordan/Midorikawa! ―exclamaron todos. **_

― _**El mismo. Creo que me he retrasado unos días en entrar a la escuela, ¿no creen? ―dijo.**_

― _**Solamente una semana, nada del otro mundo ―dijo Jude/Kido―. Espera, ¿entrar en la escuela? ¿Es qué ingresas en el Raimon? **_

― _**Creí que estaba claro con solo verme con el uniforme ―comentó―. Vuelvo a repetir, ¿quien es esa?**_

― _**Esa tiene nombre. Me llamo Sam ―le saludó― ¿Sabes? Me suena mucho tu cara. **_

― _**¿Sam? ¿Samii Dame Salami? ―le dijo el peliverde riendo.**_

― _**¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI! ―gritó―. Un momento... ¡JORDANA!**_

― _**¿Qué demonios pasa? ―dijo Albin―. Quién se halla perdido que levante la mano.**_

_**Y todos levantaron la mano. **_


	4. A llegado un viejo amigo a la secundaria

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Dragon, Sakura Uchiha y Yitan, pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S, y tampoco Hikari Takaishi, que pertenece a mi amiga Laura (Shu_Lauriya_fanfiquera). **_

_**Solo me pertenece Samantha Nanami.**_

_**Aclaración; como en japones y español los nombres cambian, e decidido hacer lo mismo que Albin ii Sakura A.P.S. Pondré primero el nombre en español y luego en japonés. Así: Mark/Endo. Sí algun nombre no está bien solo diganlo. **_

_**Contestación de Review a **__**: Yo también pienso que si te unen a un club sin saberlo puede ser molesto, ¿pero y si en el fondo está bien? Además, si no la metía en el club de fútbol, ¿cómo hacía que se acercara a cierto jugador? Sobre Hikari, solamente la estoy haciendo igual que la chica que la creo (prácticamente la cree yo pero mi ''amiga'' la adoptó -.-). Espero cambiarle la personalidad, si no quedará uno de esos personajes repelentes jaja. Sobre la canción, más o menos refleja la vida de Sam, pero aún queda mucho por descubrir. Por cierto, yo tampoco se como se escribe **_**Arrivererchi **_**xD**_

* * *

-O-

Cuando ambos chicos salieron de clase, decidieron ir juntos al menos una gran parte del camino, por lo que aprovecharon para hablar un poco más sobre lo que habían hablado. Después de su encuentro en la biblioteca y en la sala de música, se habían dado cuenta que más de sus gustos coincidían. Primero estuvieron hablando de sus escritores favoritos. Habían hablado de que tipo de lectura preferían, y de la que odiaban. De la lectura habían pasado a hablar sobre películas, y muchos títulos salían de sus labios. Y cuando finalizaron la habladuría del cine llegó el momento de despedirse.

Cuando Nathan estaba solo por el camino, se dio cuenta de una cosa. Habían estado hablando un montón, pero ni siquiera habían hablado mucho de su vida personal. Valla con la chica, hablaba mucho, pero contar contaba poco. Se fue pensando en aquella conversación, pero también recordó la canción tan triste que había cantado. Seguramente echaba de menos a su otra familia. Tenía entendido que tenía una hermana y un hermano en Londres, así que al estar separados los echaría mucho de menos. Entonces se planteó el hacerse un buen amigo suyo, ya que la chica le caía fenomenal, y así al menos que no se acordara tanto de su otra familia.

-O-

Sakura y Albin estaban en la biblioteca estudiando para un pequeño control que tenían. Llevaban casi toda la tarde con el tema. Si no hacían ese control, tendrían que dar clases de apoyo, y no querían. Más bien Sakura no quería, pero había arrastrado a su amiga consigo. Mientras que estudiaba y se comía el coco dándole vueltas a la ley de Omm, Albin estaba partiéndose de risa. Tenía el libro levemente inclinado por lo que tenía su teléfono móvil encima, y podía estar con el móvil y su amiga ni inmutarse. Pero claro, la risa no se podía aguantar mucho.

―¿Se puede saber que diantres haces?

―¿Yo? Nada ―dijo todavía riendo un poco.

― A mi no me engañas ―dijo mientras le quitaba el móvil―. ¿Naruto? ¿Yo estudiando y TÚ viendo Naruto?

― Esto... pues claro ―comentó mientras un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo.

― ¡ALBIN DRAGON TE VOY A MATAR! ―intentó ponerse en pie, pero entonces la bibliotecaria llegó donde estaban las dos jóvenes, diciéndoles que o se callaban o se iban del lugar, por lo que Sakura tuvo que contenerse―. _Esta vez te has librado, amiga mía, pero no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez_― pensó.

Sin embargo, la chica le confiscó el teléfono hasta que no salieran de la biblioteca, pese a las quejas de su amiga oji-azul. Siguieron estudiando hasta que anunciaron que la biblioteca cerraría. Salieron con las mochilas cargadas de libros y los estómagos completamente vacíos. Pasaron por un restaurante de comida rápida y pidieron dos hamburguesas y un refresco para llevar. Mientras caminaban hacía casa de Sakura, esta sacó un tema de conversación que le encantaba. Los temas amorosos. Algo que Albin odiaba. Comenzaron las preguntas de Sakura, se las sabía de memoria.

― ¿Qué te parecen los chicos nuevos de este año? ¡Son guapísimos! Seguro que consigo novio.

― Que si, que si.

― Olle, no pases de mí ―le dijo―, sabes bien que puedo hablar con cierto delantero estrella.

―Callate ―le dijo Albin a su amiga. Desde que le dijo que Axel/Goenji le caía bien, Sakura suponía cosas que eran completamente mentira. Pero la verdad es que, desde hacía un tiempo, cada vez que hablaba con el chico se ponía más nerviosa de lo normal, algo anormal en una chica que tiene más amigos que amigas.

Ya se había hecho bastante tarde, así que decidieron irse cada una a su casa. Se despidieron y se fueron cada una por su camino. Sakura llegó a su casa en no mucho tiempo, ya que no se encontraba lejos. Entró sin decir nada y se fue al salón, dónde un ordenador color fucsia y negro la esperaba. Lo encendió, y mientras iniciaba, fue a por algo de comer. Volvió al salón con una bolsa de patatas y un refresco de cola, se sentó en la silla y abrió su Tuenti **(n/a: Tuenti, para los que no lo sepan **―**y son muchos**―**, es una página muy parecida a Facebook, si no digo que es igual salvo en el nombre y la forma del chat).** Nada más entrar, fue directamente al chat a ver quién estaba conectado a la red social y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando vio que su amigo surfista estaba conectado. Ella y Harley/Tsunami habían echo una muy buena amistad. Desde hacía ya casi un año solían quedar por las tardes para entrenar o pasar un buen rato juntos. Pese a los comentarios de sus amigos, ellos seguían a lo suyo, y poco tiempo después, Sakura comenzó a sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que lo veía. Abrió conversación con su amigo y comenzaron una charla acerca de surf.

― Eh, Sakutonta, dame el ordenador tengo que hacer un trabajo ―dijo un chico de unos diez años de edad―, y no empieces con las escusa de que estás estudiando porque estoy viendo una web llamada Tuenti.

― Makoto, vete y dejame en paz ―le contestó su Sakura―. ¿Es qué no sabes que arriba hay otro ordenador?

― Sí, lo sé, pero este me gusta más. Y si no me lo das le diré a mamá que te gusta un chico.

― Hazlo y mueres ―le amenazó su hermana.

― ¡MAMAAAAAÁ! ―dijo Makoto mientras salía del salón en busca de su madre.

― ¡ENANO! ESTATE QUIETO TOMA EL DICHOSO ORDENADOR

-O-

La siguiente semana de clases no tuvo nada de sobresaltos. Por la mañana iban a clase y por la tarde iban a los clubs. En el club de fútbol las gerentes terminaban de explicarle a Samantha que debía hacer, mientras que el resto del equipo entrenaba. Y cada día, después de entrenar, algunos alumnos pasaban por el aula de música y disrutar un rato de la maravilla de este arte.

Ya pasada una semana, todos los miembros del club entrenaban más a fondo para el partido, que sería en cuatro días. Estaban todos muy animados, mucho, y Mark estaba dando un pequeño discurso, típico de él.

― Seguro que nos lo pasamos muy bien, y aunque nos falten algunos amigos, vamos a jugar como nunca, ¿vale?

― Por mi vale ―dijo un chico de pelo verde y con coleta, apareciendo en la puerta―, ¿Pero cuando es el partido? Chicos, cuanto tiempo, ¿no creéis? ¿Y esta quién es?

― ¡Jordan/Midorikawa! ―exclamaron todos.

― El mismo. Creo que me he retrasado unos días en entrar a la escuela, ¿no creen? ―dijo.

― Solamente una semana, nada del otro mundo ―dijo Jude/Kido―. Espera, ¿entrar en la escuela? ¿Es qué ingresas en el Raimon?

― Creí que estaba claro con solo verme con el uniforme ―comentó―. Vuelvo a repetir, ¿quien es esa?

― Esa tiene nombre. Me llamo Sam ―le saludó― ¿Sabes? Me suena mucho tu cara.

― ¿Sam? ¿Samii Dame Salami? ―le dijo el peliverde riendo.

― ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI! ―gritó―. Un momento... ¡JORDANA!

― ¿Qué demonios pasa? ―dijo Albin―. Quién se halla perdido que levante la mano.

Y entonces todos los de sala levantaron la mano. ¿Qué sucedía? Pues la cosa era muy sencilla. Al parecer Samantha y Jordan/Midorikawa se conocieron unos años atrás en una vacaciones de verano en Hong-Kong. Y se llamaban así mutuamente para molestarse un poco. Jordan/Midorikawa se había trasladado al Raimon ya que había echo mucha amistad con Mark/Endo y algunos otros durante el FFI. Así que, después de insistir a sus padres, logró que lo aceptaran en el Raimon. Y ahora se encontraba allí. Aunque llegaba tarde porque había pasado algunos días en Honkong como todos los veranos.

Y fue en Hong-Kong donde conoció a Sam. Su padre y ella se hospedaban en el mismo hotel que la familia Greenway/?. Durante las actividades de los jóvenes, los dos eran los únicos que hablaban japonés y no les quedó otra que hacer un poco de amistad. Pero no esperaban volver a verse. Además, ya habían pasado dos años, y ya era prácticamente imposible. Por lo visto no lo era.

― Una pregunta. ¿Cuándo es el partido? ―preguntó Jordan/Midorikawa―. Quiero jugar, ¡estoy deseando volver a jugar con vosotros!

― En cuatro días. ¡TENEMOS QUE ENTRENAR COMO NUNCA! ―dijo Mark/Endo―¿Vale?

― ¡SI! ―dijo el resto al unísono.

Los chicos, ahora más animados por la llegada de un viejo amigo.


	5. ¡Entrenamiento!

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Dragon, Sakura Uchiha y Yitan, pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S, y tampoco Hikari Takaishi, que pertenece a mi amiga Laura (Shu_Lauriya_fanfiquera). **_

_**Solo me pertenece Samantha Nanami.**_

_**Aclaración; como en japones y español los nombres cambian, e decidido hacer lo mismo que Albin ii Sakura A.P.S. Pondré primero el nombre en español y luego en japonés. Así: Mark/Endo. Sí algún nombre no está bien solo diganlo.**_

* * *

Hikari llegó a su casa sobre las siete de la tarde. Después de que su amiga estuviera en el club de fútbol y en la sala de música, como le contó, quedaron para ir a comprar algunas cosas para la clase de educación plástica y visual. Entró en su casa como siempre lo hacía. Dejó su mochila en su habitación y se cambió de ropa para estar más cómoda. Aquel día no iba a tocar el piano, no tenía muchas ganas, así que se dirigió al estudio donde su padre solía hacer su trabajo. Sin embargo, mientras tarareaba la canción de cuna que le cantaba su madre y caminaba a visitar a su padre, se encontró con _la bonica. _

_ La bonica,_ como ella la llamaba, era la novia de su padre. En realidad se llamaba Anakawa, aunque le decían Ana, y era verdaderamente irritable. No le gustó ni desde el primer momento. Anakawa era una mujer muy superficial, y lo único que le importaba era tener el pelo bien bonito y la ropa más cara del mundo. Nunca había echo nada por gustarle a Hikari, incluso había pensado en llevarla a un internado. Pero Hikari sabía ganarse bien a su padre. De eso no cabía duda, y en eso Anakawa no podía superarla.

― ¿A dónde vas, niñata? ―le dijo Anakawa cuando la vio.

― A decirle hola a MI padre.

― Tu no vas a ningún lado, niñata. ¿No ves que hora es? Son casi las siete y media. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

― ¿En el instituto? ―dijo con retintín. Aquella mujer la ponía de los nervios.

― ¿Hasta esta hora? ¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo? Mira, rubia, no me creo nada de lo que me estás diciendo. El instituto no termina a las siete de la tarde.

― Pero las actividades de los clubes si, y por cierto, estoy en el club de cocina, por si no te acuerdas cara de pez. Además, después salí con Sam a comprar algunas cosas.

Por poco Anawaka empieza a gritarle fuera de sí. Hikari la ponía de los nervios, era una niña sabionda que se creía la mejor por ser rica. Pero aquello iba a acabar. Al final convencería a Hiroaki a que enviase a la niña del demonio a un internado.

Hiroaki, el padre de Hikari, se percató de que su hija y Anakawa estaban discutiendo. Salió de su oficina y se reunió con las dos. Hikari enseguida le dió un beso en la mejilla a su padre y miró como Anakawa la miraba con asco. Siempre se salía con la suya en el caso de su padre. Hikari tenía los mismos rasgos que su madre. Ambas eran rubias, con el cabello largo y completamente liso, con la tez de un color claro que realzaban sus ojos color verde, y una soltura al caminar que parecía que el mundo era suyo.

― Papá, ¿tengo permiso para ir mañana a casa de Samantha a dormir? ―le preguntó Hikari con la mirada más dulce imposible―. Por favor... sabes que es la única chica que conozco que vive en la cuidad, y seguro que ella me presenta a mucha gente, sabes como es que hace amistad en seguida.

― Está bien, puedes quedarte. Anakawa te acompañará a casa de Samantha. Así de paso hace algunos recados de la casa, ya sabes que Lucilda, con el embarazo, no puede hacer muchos esfuerzos.

― Si, papi eres el mejor.

Anakawa se retorcía de la rabia en su interior. Odiaba a esa niña. La odiaba con toda su alma. Ahora, por culpa de esa idiota, tenía que humillarse viviendo en una casa algo pequeña para el nivel que tenían, y ahora, tenía que humillarse yendo a comprar.

-O-

Pedro estaba leyendo un pequeño folleto que le habían dado. Como profesor de la clase de Teatro, podía inscribir al Raimon en un certamen, donde ensayarían una obra un semestre completo para representarlo. No sabía si inscribir al colegio o no. Era muy arriesgado, apenas sabían de teatro, apenas sabía interpretar una escena mal echa, y mucho menos podrían aprenderse un papel completo. Era muy complicado que los alumnos pudiesen hacer tal cosa. Pero a lo mejor con obras sencillas... algún cuento popular, seguramente con eso si podrían. Entonces cogió un papel y un lápiz, y empezó a escribir algunas obras. Podría intentarlo, no era tan difícil ahora que lo tenía tan bien meditado. Pero, en vez de hacer una obra por curso, haría una con todos los alumnos del instituto, y ya tenía la obra perfecta. La adaptación femenina de _el príncipe y el mendigo_ y se convertiría en _la princesa y la costurera_. Y ya tenía a su princesa.

-O-

Otro día se tachó en el calendario. Mark/Endo, estaba cada vez más entusiasmado, pues pronto sería el partido contra la Royal Academy/Instituto Imperial. La sonrisa de su cara no se iba nunca, no dejaba de sonreír. Y esa sonrisa se la contagió a casi todos los del equipo. Fue el primero en llegar aquella mañana al instituto, algo que solía hacer cuando se acercaba un partido, no dejaba de entrenar. Mientras que esperaba a que las clases comenzaban, se puso a leer el cuaderno de su abuelo, para ver si había algo nuevo que poder aprender. Mientras seguía leyendo, sin que se diera cuenta, entró la nueva gerente en la sala. Se dio cuenta de que el chico no la había visto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Por lo que la chica dejó su mochila y se puso a mirar el papeleo que había que terminar.

― Valla, Sam, ¿cuándo has llegado? ―dijo Mark/Endo cuando vio a la chica con los papeles.

― Hace un rato, pero estabas ocupado y no he querido molestar. ¿Qué lees? ―dijo mientras se acercaba al cuaderno a leer lo que ponía―. ¡Esto es ilegible! ¿Tú lo entiendes, Mark/Endo?

― ¡PUES CLARO! Esta es la letra de mi abuelo, gracias a este cuaderno hemos podido aprender mucho y así hemos mejorado.

― Comprendo, creo...

-O-

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos entraron en sus respectivas clases. La clase de Mark/Endo, tenía musica así que eso significaba una hora con Pedro. Entraron en la clase y se sentaron en sus sitios. Sam y Hikari se sentaron juntas, y mientras esperaban a que Pedro llegase, Hikari le contó que tenía una idea para hacer rabiar a _La Bonica._ El profesor entró, con muchísimos papeles. Venían separados en dos montones. Los dejó en su mesa y miró a sus alumnos.

― Chicos, hoy vengo con una gran noticia. Resulta que, después de hablar varias veces con el director para hacer los últimos retoques, tenemos abierto un nuevo club. El club de música.

― ¿Club de música? ―dijo Sam con la mirada la mar de brillante.

― Sabía que te gustaría.

― ¿Cuánto podría tardar en cambiarme de club? ―dijo sin pensar la chica de pelo negro, haciendo que los del club de fútbol la miraran con algo de descontento.

Sabían que a la chica no le gustaba el fútbol, pero la tarde anterior parecía la mar de alegre con eso de ser gerente, y estaba muy animada y emocionada, y le parecía increíble estar en el club.

― Aunque... pensándolo mejor, profesor, ¿puedo estar en dos clubes a la vez? Es que el club de fútbol también es muy divertido ―ahora si que había dicho lo que le decía su corazón, y no la inconsciencia.

― Al ser un club a parte, claro que puedes, ya que aparte de club escolar, también tendría que buscarsesus propios medios: un mánager, alguien para los efectos de sonido y luces, compositores...

― Y miembros ―comentó la chica en un suspiro―. Eso es lo más complicado.

― Escucha, Sam, si tu te unes, yo también ―dijo su compañera de mesa―. ¡Sabes que las dos juntas podemos liar lo más grande!

Hikari animó a Sam. Ahora las dos estaban en el mismo club, pero aún faltaban muchos miembros, porque una banda de dos personas como que no iba a ninguna parte. El resto de la clase fue normal: el profesor explicaba como fue la vida de Wolfang Amadus Mozart.

El timbre de clase sonó, dando comienzo a clase de Lengua y Literatura. Los alumnos fueron a su respectiva clase, algo más animados. Ya lo tenían confirmado. Una hora con el profesor de música hacía que los alumnos estuvieran despejados y alegres. Llegaron a su aula cuando ya les esperaba el profesor de turno. Llevaba su típica carpeta y su aire de superioridad. Cuando los alumnos ya se acomodaron en sus sillas, abrió su carpeta y comenzó a pasar lista. Una vez echo eso, fue pasando por las mesas para comprobar que sus alumnos tenían echa la tarea. Después, se fue a su sitio, se sentó y habló.

― Alumnos, para mañana, necesito que hagáis una pequeña redacción sobre vuestra infancia. ¿De acuerdo? No necesito que sean más de cuarto hojas, y algunos la leeréis en clase.

Después de mandar esa tarea, el profesor siguió explicando lo que eran los poema épicos.

-O-

Después de las clases el equipo se reunió en la rivera, ya que el instituto lo necesitaban los otros clubes y tenían que ser algo flexibles. Las gerentes estaban sentadas charlando animadamente mientras que todos los del equipo calentaban para comenzar a entrenar. Charlaban sobre el próximo partido, y estaban deseando que llegase ya la próxima semana. Sin embargo, la nueva gerente, que nunca había visto como era la Royal Academy/Instituto Imperial, no estaban tan emocionada como las otras, y pensaba que solo sería un partido normal y corriente. Se notaba que no conocía el juego del Raimon.

Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban en el campo planeando bien el entrenamiento. Aquel día sería un pequeño partido. El equipo _A_ dirigido por Mark/Endo, y el equipo _B_ dirigido por Jude/Kido. EL equipo _A_ estaba formado por Mark/Endo **(n/a: si lo dirige Endo va a estar formado por **_**barrio sésamo**_** no te ****)**, Nathan/Kazemaru, Harley/Tsunami, Sccoty/Kogure, Sakura **(n/a: La Oc que salió en el capítulo anterior)**, Axel/Goenji y Kevin/Someoka. En el equipo _B_ están Darren/Tachimukai, Albin **(n/a: la Oc que se puso a ver naruto en la biblioteca)**, Jack/Kabeyama, Tod/Kurimatsu, Jude/Kido, Shadow/Sombra y Jordan/Midorikawa. Cuando el partido comenzó, Axel/Goenji, dio un pase hacia atrás, el cuál cogió Kevin/Someoka, y este y el resto avanzaron. Jordan/Midorikawa le va a hacer una segada, pero antes de que lo haga, Kevin/Someoka le pasa el balón a Axel/Goenji, sin embargo, antes de que el chico pudiese coger el balón, Albin se lo roba, pero en la mitad del avance se topa con Sakura. Las dos intentan regatear a la otra, y al final Sakura consigue llevarse el balón, aunque no le dura mucho ya que Shadow/Sombra le roba el esférico y le da un pase a Jude/Kido. Nadie se acercaba a la portería contraria, si no era por los centro campistas, era por los defensas.

― Valla... Nunca había visto así a los chicos ―comentó Celia/Haruna―. Se nota que están muy emocionados con el partido.

― Pues yo no no lo entiendo. Solo es un partido de fútbol. ¿Por qué? Están muy alegres, y parecen poner su vida en cada jugada. ―dijo Sam, sin comprender nada.

― Eso lo comprenderás con el tiempo. Una cosa más, deja de mirar Nathan/Kazemaru, o vamos a tener que traerte un cubo para las babas ―dijo Silvia/Aki, haciendo que todas rieran.

Mientras en el campo, Jude/Kido avanza por el campo contrario cuando es rodeado por los defensas. De repente, tira el balón hacia arriba, el cual coge Jordan/Midorikawa, y se lo pasa a Albin que estaba sola. Cuando tiene el balón en su poder la chica avanza hasta estar en el área grande. Entonces levanta el balón, para darle de lado, y cuando chuta aparecen unas pequeñas llamas en el, que enseguida desaparecen. Aunque eso no hace que el balón pierda potencia. Mientras, Sakura, baja a una gran velocidad para detener el tiro.

―¡Tormenta de arena! ― dijo mientras se puso de lado y levantó una mano, al mismo tiempo que aparece una barrera de arena, que impide pasar el balón. Cuando desaparece la barrera, pisa el balón y sonríe con superioridad hacia la otra, la cual le devuelve la sonrisa, pero esta es infantil.

Sakura dio un pase largo, el cual cogió Kevin/Someoka, este se acercó rápidamente a la portería. Jack/Kabeyama, fue a utilizar la montaña, pero el pelirrojo, le pasa al pelicrema, quien al recibir el pase realizó "torbellino de fuego". Darren/Tachimukai comenzó a hacer la "mano diabólica". Pero antes de que el pudiese coger el balón, Albin lo pateó, haciendo que saliera por la banda, pero la presión de antes hace que la chica se caiga de espaladas.

― Jo...―dijo Albin―. Con lo bien que había quedado. Gravedad, ¿por qué me odias tanto? ―ante aquello, todos los jugadores, incluida ella, se echaron a reír. Y no era para menos. Entonces, una mano amiga se puso a vista de Albin. Era la de su compañero Axel/Goenji. Mientras el chico la ayudaba a levantarse, ella seguía pensando en lo que había hecho―. Ese tiro tenía mucha fuerza. Me parece increíble que haya podido detenerlo.

-O-

Mientras, en la Royal Academy/Instituto Imperial, el equipo estaba también emocionado por jugar contra el Raimon. Desde hacía mucho tiempo no jugaban juntos, y eso de volver a jugar, hacía que las ganas aumentasen. Sin embargo, el portero del equipo tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo le decía que en el partido algo le iba a ocurrir. Pero no al equipo, sino a él. Y no le gustaba nada aquel presentimiento.

-O-

Shawn/Fubuki estaba en el instituto Alpino/Secundaria Haruken terminando de hacer la maleta. La semana que viene iría a la ciudad Inazuma para hacer un trabajo sobre economía y ciencias, y estar en la ciudad le vendría mejor a los alumnos. Así, de paso, también iría a ver el partido Raimon contra Royal Academy/Instituto Imperial. Estaba deseando volver a ver a sus viejos amigos, y sentarse a hablar con ellos. Ya tenía pensado lo que iba a hacer. Se presentaría allí, se iría con las gerentes y se pondría a ver el partido con ellas. Fácil y sencillo. Shawn/Fubuki se sonrojó al pensar que podría sentarse al lado de Celia/Haruna, pero sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la mente. Él y Celia/Haruna solo eran amigos, nada más. Aunque para él la chica fuese algo más, solo debían ser amigos por el bien de aquella amistad.

-O-

Aquella misma noche, el teléfono de la casa de Sam sonó. La chica lo cogió, y para su sorpresa, era su hermana. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no hablaban, casi dos meses.

― Menuda hermana tengo, anda que se digna a llamar para comprobar como está su familia ―le dijo su hermana―. ¿Cómo estás?

― Hello Luna, y sabes que muy bien. Además, la gente de aquí es muy simpática, y el colegio muy fácil. Seguro que lo apruebo todo. ¿Sabes que tienen una banda de música? Me he apuntado junto a Hikari, que también está viviendo aquí. ¿Cómo está Arnaud? ¿Y Mathew? Y...

― ¡Cheeeeeé! Hermana para el carro, ¿sabes cuánto cuestan estas llamadas internacionales? Mucho. Así que te digo una cosa y ahora mismo tira para ordenador y abre el video-chat. Primero, ya se que la gente de allí es muy simpática, ¡estuvimos vivendo allí siete años! Claro que lo vas a aprobar todo, si tienes memoria fotográfica imbécil. ¿Una banda de música? ¡Estoy deseando oíros! ¿Hikari por allí? Pobrecita. Seguro que ya quiere ir de comprar. Con lo pija que es... y Arnaud está en el trabajo, y Mathew pues... Sam, mejor estó lo hablamos cara a cara. Sabes que dentro de cuatro días es el aniversario de... ― dijo la hermana de la chica poniendo una triste y ahogada voz.

―Sí, lo sé.

―Arnaud y yo vamos a ir a Japón unos días. Para ir poner una flores en la lápida, y pasar un tiempo los tres juntos como familia que somos. Bueno, cuatro, si contamos a papá..-

― Está bien. Bueno, pues voy a ducharme y a encender el ordenador, que hoy en los entrenamientos del equipo de fúbol hacía mucha calor, no me quiero imaginar como estarán los otros.

― ¿¡EQUIPO DE FÚTBOL! ―sin embargo, cuando Luna dijo eso, Sam ya había colgado.

**En el próximo capítulo... **

― _**¡Ya es el día chicos! ―dijo el capitán muy animado―. En cuanto termine las tres primeras clases des día, comenzamos el partido contra la Royal Academy/Instituto imperial. **_

_**Y es que ya había llegado el día del partido, donde después de un verano entero, las dos secundarias vuelven a jugar un partido de nuevo. Y esta vez con varios nuevos jugadores. Austin/Toramaru, el chico de primero que fue con ellos al mundial, Albin y Sakura, las integrantes del año anterior, y varios de los jugadores que jugaron el mundial, como Darren/Tachimukai, Sccoty/Kogure... estaba claro que iba a ser un partido muy emocionante.**_

* * *

_**Agradecimientos a...**_

_**Sakura ii Albin A.P.S por...: Escribir el entrenamiento. Cómo yo no se escribir partidos ni nada parecido, le pido el favor a ella. Yo solamente hago que concuerde con la historia y ya está. **_

_** por...: leer mi historia y dejadme review. Y por decirme que vale la pena y que no entiendes porque tiene tan poco comentarios.**_

_**Shu_Lauriya_Fanfiquera: por darme la idea de Anakawa, ya que su Oc es Hikari, le pedí que se inventara algo, y esto fue. La "queridísima" Anakawa. **_


	6. ¡¡Ya está aquí el Instituto Imperial!

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Drago y Sakura Uchiha, pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S, y tampoco Hikari Takaishi, que pertenece a mi amiga Laura (Shu_Lauriya_fanfiquera). **_

_**Solo me pertenecen Samantha Nanami.**_

_**También quiero dejar claro que en este y los demás capítulos, os partidos y entrenamientos no estarán escritos por mí, si no por Sakura ii Albin a.p.s **_

_**Aclaración; como en japones y español los nombres cambian, e decidido hacer lo mismo que Albin ii Sakura A.P.S. Pondré primero el nombre en español y luego en japonés. Así: Mark/Endo. Sí algun nombre no está bien solo diganlo.**_

* * *

Aquella mañana decidieron ir todos juntos al instituto. A todos me refiero a todo el equipo Raimon, ya que la noche anterior, por internet, quedaron en ir a la escuela todos juntos. Decidieron partir todos juntos desde la torre de la cuidad hasta la escuela, y fueron llegando uno a uno. Los primeros en llegar fueron Harley/Tsunami, y Axel, los cuales hicieron mucha amistad en las vacaciones de verano cuando la familia de Axel/Goenji fue a Okinawa. Por eso, cuando Harley/Tsunami se trasladó al Raimon, Axel/Goenji le dio cobijo en su casa. Cuando llegaron a la torre no se veía a nadie, asi que se sentaron en el suelo a charlar un poco mientras llegaban los demás.

― Me parece que hemos llegado demasiado pronto. ¿Estás seguro que era a las siete y media en la torre?

― Tan seguro como que me llamo Harley/Tsunami. Aunque son las siete y cuarto, y quedan quince minutos para que estemos todos. Así que mientras podemos pasar el rato jugando a... ¿a el veo-veo?

― ¿Enserio? ―dijo el chico con el pelo a lo Vegeta, el super Saiyan de Dragon Ball, alzando una ceja.

― A lo mejor no es tan buena idea. ¿Y si hablamos? A lo mejor te interesa hablar de fútbol, o del Raimon, o de las chicas del equipo, para ser exactos de una chica de pelo negro y corto y ojos azules que se apellida Drago...

― Harley/Tsunami, callado estás mejor.

― Soso ―lo acusó el surfero―. Venga... si sabes que en realidad quieres...

― Que no pesado ―le calló Axel/Goenji, mientras esquivaba la mirada del chico por estar algo sonrosado. Si dijera que estaba rojo delante de todos, ya podía estar seguro que hasta que no supieran el porque no pararían―. Si quieres hablamos de cierta chica de pelo negro y fucsia, de ojos negros, que se apellida Uchiha y que tiene un hermano pequeño llamado Makoto...

― Ya se por donde vas, pero prefiero hablar de la otra para verte así de colorado?

― ¿Y si jugamos al veo-veo?

Ambos chicos dejaron el tema, ya que por el camino se acercaron Hikari, Sam y Celia. Al parecer las tres chicas se habían encontrado por el camino, y durante todo el trayecto no habían parado de charlar sobre la nueva banda de música. Estaban seguras de que encontrarían nuevos miembros, y sumado a que el padre de Sam estaba en el mundillo de la música, tendrían buen futuro.

Cuando se acercaron a los dos chicos, dejaron el tema a parte para centrarse en el partido, del que Sam estaba algo emocionada. Estaba claro que ya le habían contagiado la fiebre de Mark/Endo. Esa fiebre era una sensación que los amigos de Mark/Endo habían bautizado así. Hacía que antes de un partido, estuvieras feliz, y te interesaras por cosas que nunca te habían interesado, y hacía el fútbol mucho mas fútbol. Hikari sin embargo pasó de aquello, ya que eso no le importaba demasiado y sacó su Iphone y se puso a navegar por internet.

― Esto... Sam... ¿Por qué está _esa_ aquí? Se suponía que era algo del equipo.

― Pero Hikari se quedó en mi casa a dormir y se me hacía feo dejarla sola. Además, si habláis con ella veréis que simpática es.

― Pues por intentarlo... ―comentó Harley/Tsunami acercándose― Hola, me llamo Harley/Tsunami. Estoy en bachillerato, un placer conocerte.

― Y yo soy Hikari ―la chica, y ni siquiera miró al surfista, estaba demasiado ocupada con su teléfono móvil―. Y si me hacer el favor de no molestarme, mejor.

― Muy simpática, Sam.

Mientras, llegaron los demás, y todos juntos pusieron rumbo a la escuela. Como no había tema de conversación, fue Sam quien sacó el tema.

― ¿Y vosotras de que os conocéis, Sakura y Albin?

― Cuándo teníamos unos ocho años ―comenzó Albin―, ¿eran ocho verdad? ―entonces miró a Sakura, la cuál asintió sin decir nada―. Pues a los ocho años, en Tokyo, cuando iba con mi padre a comprar unas cosas, se me escapó un balón de fútbol que tenía, y salí a buscarlo. Sin embargo, no lo encontraba en ningún lado.

― Así que llegué yo y le pregunté que le pasaba, pues la veía muy triste. Me contó lo de su balón y nos pusimos a buscarlo juntas ―siguió Sakura―. Y cuando lo encontramos, nos fuimos a un parque que estaba cercano a jugar.

― Al poco rato llegó mi padre buscándome, y le dije que estaba jugando con mi nueva amiga. Entonces, a partir de ese día comenzamos a quedar, jugar... nos inscribimos en la misma primaria y todo, pero al graduarnos de primaria, nos separamos. Lo increíble fue encontrármela al llegar a el Raimon.

Y sin darse cuenta, mientras escuchaban la historia que sus amigas les contaban, llegaron a la escuela donde se separaron hasta el recreo. Se separaron y cada uno se fue para su clase. Por el camino, las dos y hasta ahora únicas integrantes del club de música se acercaron al despacho de Pedro, para ver si alguien más se había unido. Sin embargo, nadie estaba apuntado todavía, así que el profesor pidió que los chicos buscaran a alguien para la banda.

-O-

Mientras, en Londres, Inglaterra, una chica de pelo rubio y ojos castaños, muy parecida a Samantha, terminaba de preparar la maleta. Hacía ya casi ocho años de la muerte de su madre, e iban a Japón, como todos los años, a la tumba. Era ya una tradición, y allí, solían hablar con su difunta madre. Arnaud, el hermano mayor de las dos chicas, se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó.

― ¿Qué te dijo Sam por el video-chat?

― Qué nos esperan con los brazos abiertos. Pero, Arnaud, sabes que Sam ya no es la misma desde lo de su accidente. Y dice que se a unido a una banda de música. ¿Crees que al final se echará para atrás?

― Posiblemente. Pero Luna, tu conoces a Sam mejor que nadie. ¡eres su gemela! Solo tu puedes decirle que se someta a ir a la psicóloga para que recuperé la confianza para cantar en público. Lo peor que se tomará será lo de de Mathew.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron callados. No sabían como reaccionar ante la tan cambiada hermana.

-O-

Aquel día en clase de lengua, el profesor pidió las redacciones. Todos la tenían, así que asigno una fecha para cada alumno. El que más se lamentaba era Mark/Endo, pues la fecha que tenía asignada a la redacción era la del día del partido. ¡Sería el que más nervioso estaría! No podía creer que aquello fuese a pasar. A él, con lo que se estaba esforzando por estar normal los días anteriores... eso no podía estar pasándole a él...

-O-

Llegó el siguiente día de clases. Los chicos de tercero estaban deseando de que llegase la segunda hora para poder ir a la clase de música y pasar un buen rato con Pedro. Les dijo que les tenía algo bueno preparado para la clase, y como no podía ser de otra forma, se la tenía preparada. Cuando los muchachos subieron a clase, el profesor tenía una batería en mitad de la sala, junto a varios micrófonos y dos guitarras, dos bajos y un teclado. Sam se quedó mirando una de las guitarras. Era inconfundible, ¡era su guitarra! Era la guitarra que su madre le había dado en herencia después de su muerte. ¿Qué hacía allí su guitarra? Lo mismo les pasó a Hikari y Sakura, cuando miraron los respectivos instrumentos que tocaban. Cuando Sakura se acercó a uno de los bajos, se quedó mirándolo, y lo cogió y acertó. Era el suyo. Fue el primero y el único bajo que tubo. Lo tocaba desde que tenía cuatro años, cuando su tío comenzó a dar clases para aprender a tocar cualquier instrumento. Ella se quedó mirando un bajo de la tienda, y empezó a ahorrar para comprarlo. Al final, consiguió ese bajo, y empezó a dar clases. También educó un poco su voz, y se había convertido en una medio música. Pero le daba mucho miedo que sus amigos supiesen que ella tocaba. Ella era una chica que pasaba de la vida. No le importaba suspender, si es que lo hacía, y pocas veces sonreía con inocencia. Tenía un personalidad fría y reservada, y por no decir que era bastante madura para su edad. ¿Qué pensarían de ella si la viesen tocando un instrumento por qué le gustaba la música? No quería, y no habría nada que pudiese decir que ella tocaba el bajo. También, Hikari se quedó mirando el teclado. Estaba su firma. Su firma. Y su firma apenas la tenían su piano de cola, su teclado y su móvil. ¿Por qué diantres estaba allí su teclado? Y Nathan también se quedó mirando la otra guitarra. Era su guitarra. La nueva, la que su hermana mayor le había regalado por su cumpleaños de doce años. Incluso Yitan también tenía allí uno de sus instrumentos favoritos. Su bajo, el que aprendió a tocar por ayuda de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué hacían allí sus instrumentos? Pero la más sorprendida de todas era Albin. No podía creerlo. Su batería. SU BATERÍA. Entonces Pedro apareció por la puerta sonriendo.

― ¿Ya os habéis sorprendido? ―les preguntó.

― Sí. ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí estos instrumentos? ―preguntó una casi histérica Sakura―. Este es MI bajo. ¿Qué hace aquí MI bajo?

― Ah... eso es sencillo... quiero que toquéis un poco todos juntos. Solo un poco. Y si queréis cantar mejor. Los cantantes serán Sam y Nathan y...

― Yo NO canto ―le calló Sam.

― ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...?

― Pedro, ya la a escuchado. Ella NO canta ―dijo Hikari para defender a su amiga―. Eso es todo.

― No se a recuperado, ¿cierto? ―dijo el profesor.

― Cierto.

Nadie preguntó nada. Solamente cada uno agarró su instrumento y se puso en posición. Pero alguien faltaba, la batería estaba vacía. Entonces Pedro lo comprendió, y le dijo a Yitan que se fuese a la batería. Este lo hizo pero sin muchas ganas. Desde que volvió de Londres, donde iba a una escuela de música, no había tocado la batería. Y eso que era el batería estrella. Al poco rato les dio la canción que debían cantar, la cual cantaría Sakura. Les dio el nombre de la canción, la cuál conocían todos, y comenzaron a cantar.

**Hay un mundo extraño  
Raro, singular  
Gira continuamente  
Da mil vueltas no puede parar  
Un mundo complejo **  
**Que esconde sus secretos  
De donde venimos  
****Y luego a donde iremos  
Quien pone las normas quien decide  
Quien maneja la verdad  
Solo somos gente, gente  
Mucha gente **

Mientras Sakura cantaba y los otros tocaban, se podía notar que sus compañeros estaban asombrados por verles tocar tan alegres y viviendo la música como otra vida.

**Que sonríe y que llora por dentro  
Que se fue y que hoy echas de menos  
Gente que te quiere  
Gente que te hiere  
Gente que esta sola aunque halla mucha gente  
Que defiende la desigualdad  
Que esta enferma de imbecilidad  
Que desmiente con lo que promete  
Gente dominante  
Gente indiferente**

La pelinegra miraba por la ventana de la clase sin muchas ganas de escuchar a sus compañeros tocar. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y su mirada perdida en las vistas ventana. Aunque nadie se daba cuenta, ni siquiera ella misma, empezó a chocar sus dedos contra su brazos a un ritmo distinto al de la batería. La chica volvió de sus pensamientos a la clase dándose cuenta de que estaba llevando el ritmo, y como si nada se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y al igual que antes, sin darse cuenta, siguió llevando el ritmo.

**Hay un mundo herido  
Que empieza a sangrar  
Sigue girando  
Pide menos de lo que nos da  
Tan descompensado  
Tan mal gestionado **

Pedro, el cuál se había dado cuenta de lo que la chica había hecho, sonrió. No había nadie que conociese a los chicos mejor que él. Tenían vidas muy distintas, algún que otro momento del pasado algo malo, pero en el fondo todos necesitaban algo por donde escapar y ser felices, y lo mejor que había para los jóvenes, era la música.

**Mundo de injusticias  
Mundo lastimado  
Quien mueve los hilos quien decide  
Quien maneja la verdad  
Solo somos gente, gente **

-O-

Ya habían pasado dos días de que la clase de música había tenido un pequeño concierto. Sin embargo, después de ese día, los alumnos que tocaron estaban muy raros. Cada uno con lo suyo. Yitan, al tocar la batería, recordó como fue su vida en aquella escuela privada donde aprendió a ser un gran músico. Sakura, extrañamente, se hizo algo más dulce, como más infantil. Hikari se pasaba los días mirando una foto de su madre, recodando viejos tiempos. Sam, estaba como perdida en su mente. Nathan, pensando en si seguir con la música, pues su vocación de la infancia junto al atletismo. Y eso que apenas quedaba cuatro días para el tan esperado partido.

Aquella tarde, minutos antes de que los chicos comenzasen a entrenar, Percy/Kudo llegó con su habitual aura y les dijo a los chicos que no entrenaban, que estaban agotados de los días anteriores y necesitaban un descanso. La que se lo tomó mejor fue Sam, que con solo decir eso cogió su mochila y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

― ¿Y te vas así? ¿Por las buenas? ―le dijo Jordan/Midorikawa.

― Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que adiós.

Y dicho esto se fue.

― Esta chica es muy rara ―suspiró Jordan/Midorikawa―. No ha cambiado nada desde los once años.

― Si te hubiera escuchado Sue/Rika, ya estaría sospechando algo ―rió Tod/Kurimatsu ―. ¿No crees?

― Sí. ―rió el chico de la coleta.

Entonces, mientras recogían sus cosas, decidieron ir al centro para pasar la tarde divirtiéndose un poco. Cuando llegaron a el centro de la cuidad, los chicos comenzaron a mirar los carteles con los nombres de los locales: Inazuma Ice, Recreativos Inazuma, Créps Relámpago, Inazuma café... En cuánto llegaron, ya dos personas desaparecieron del resto. Eran los dos locos de los videojuegos. Albin y Axel/Goenji. Sí, al parecer el goleador estrella era también un jugador de videojuegos estrella. Mientras que el resto paseaba por el centro, jugando, comprando algunas chucherías, y riendo, apareció una chica a la que no esperaron ver en... mucho tiempo.

― ¡CHICOS! ¡MARK/ENDO! ―dijo una chica de cabello azul llegando donde estaban todos―. ¡Hola! ¿Cuanto tiempo verdad?

― ¿Sue/Rika? ―dijeron todos― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¿Es que no puedo venir la misma semana que tenéis un partido importantíismo contra la Royal Adamedy/Instituto Imperial?

― Así que tu también te has enterado.

Sue/Rika les contó que todas las personas con las que habían jugado lo sabían. Sabían que esa secundaria era muy importante para ellos, pues fue el primer escalón en su paso a la fama y la victoria. Mientras que todos paseaban, recodaban viejos momentos que habían pasado mientras estaban en el Raimon y en Inazuma Japón/Japan. Fue entonces cuando pasaron por la heladería. Fue Jordan/Midorikawa quién se dio cuenta de aquello. Se paró en la heladería y grito:

― ¡PERO SI ES SAM! ―y entonces todos miraron a la heladería.

La chica estaba sentada junto a un chico algo mayor que ella, de alrededor de veinte años. Se quedaron todos mirando, intentado decir quien era aquel chico, pero no lograron saber quien era. Y además, a Sam se la veía muy feliz junto a ese chico. Reían mucho, y ver a Sam tan risueña era algo raro. La chica solía reír, como todos, pero había algo que decía que no reía espontáneamente, que le faltara algo, y junto a aquel chico se la veía distinta.

Los chicos tuvieron que esconderse cuando los espiados salieron del restaurante. Se acercaron a una moto y se pusieron el casco. Fue el chico quien se montó primero, y luego Samantha bien agarrada a él, cuando salieron hacía uno de los barrios de la cuidad. Entonces Sue/Rika, que conocía a Samantha por lo que le habían dicho, dijo su hipótesis.

― Yo creo que ese chico es su novio. ¿No veis lo feliz que parece con él? Y seguro que llevan mucho tiempo juntos. ¡Estoy segura!

― Puede ser. ―la apoyó Sakura.

― Pero... ―intervino Nathan/Kazemaru― ¿No dijo que tenía novio? Que se llama Mathew y vivía en Londres, y era de su edad.

― Pero mira tu que atento eres ―le dijo Rika―. Pero entonces... ¡seguro que le pone los cuernos a su novio! menuda tipeja esta echa esa tal Sam.

― ¿Qué le dices a mi amiga estupida? ―dijo una rubia de ojos verdes que estaba detrás de Sue/Rika con los brazos cruzados.

― Eh...

― Te he hecho una pregunta.

Hikari en ese momento no dejaba de pedir explicaciones. Hasta qué, cuando se lo contaron, la rubia sonrió. Estaba claro que sabía quien era aquel chico. El chico era el hermano mayor de Sam, Arnaud, que había llegado ese mismo día a la cuidad. Los dos siempre estuvieron muy unidos desde la muerte de su madre, ya que la otra hermana, Luna, se encerró más en ella. Fue cuando Sue/Rika, quedó de nuevo en ridículo por sus insinuaciones. Hikari se despidió del equipo y se fue, diciendo que había si no llegaba a casa, una tal _bonica_ liaría la de cristo. Entonces llegaron Axel/Goenji y Albin llegaron con muchos tickets que habían ganado en los recreativos y una bolsa de chucherías que compartían, preguntando que si se habían perdido algo. Todos dijeron que no, y a la vuelta a el instituto para recoer las mochilas, que las habían dejado allí, Sue/Rika, se percató de algo. Mark/Endo y Silvi/Aki no dejaban de charlar mutuamente; Harley/Tsunami y Sakura caminaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca; Axel/Goenji y Albin habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, lejos de todos, y ahora seguían hablando; Camelia/Fuyuppe no dejaba de hablar por el móvil con un chico, pero no decía el nombre **(n/a: aaagg! adoro la parejiata de estoooss! ya saldrá quien es pero creo que si digo que esta casi calvo pueder hacerse una idea jaja)**, ¿por qué sería?... Pero no quería decir nada, fuese a ser que se equivocara.

-O-

Ya está, solo quedaba un día para el tan esperado partido. Solo un día. ¡Uno! No podían creer que ya fuese el momento. Pero tenía un pequeño inconveniente. Nadie lograba concentrarse en clase. Ni siquiera la nueva gerente. Pero su caso no era el partido, si otra cosa muy diferente. Cuando estaban en clase de lengua, todos hablaban con todos, hasta la llegada del profesor. Entonces todos se sentaron en sus sitios, el profesor anunció que Hikari tenía que leer su redacción y el silencio reinó en clase. La chica rubia se levantó de su asiento, con varios papeles en su poder, y se puso al lado de la mesa del profesor. Acto seguido, miró hacia el asiento de su amiga Sam, lanzandole una mirada de perdón, y entonces comenzó su narración.

― Como todos sabéis, me llamo Hikari, y nací el uno de febrero. El día de mi nacimiento, mi padre estaba muy nervioso. ¡como no! una chica preciosa iba a venir al mundo. Después de mi nacimiento, me fui a vivir a Francia junto mis padres, y allí conocí a la que sería una de mis amigas. Eran tres hermanos, pero con la mejor me llevaba era con ella. Aunque siempre iba cogida de la mano de su hermana gemela, siempre vestidas igual y siempre con el mismo peinado. En este relato prefiero no decir nombres, lo veo innecesario. Todos los veranos la veía, a ella y sus hermanos. Éramos un grupo inseparable, y nuestros padres nos lo consentían todo. Pero no todo era bonito. Un día normal y corriente, a mi amiga le apetecía ir a un nuevo karaoke que había en la cuidad, así que fuimos. Allí, ella, su hermana y yo participamos en un pequeño concurso, pero solo ella consiguió pasar a la final, quedando en cuarto lugar, un buen puesto para una chica de siete años. Cuando volvíamos a casa, mientras cantábamos los cuatro una canción que nos enseño mi padre, la madre de mis amigos decidió adelantarse para comprarle a su hija un micrófono, para que pudiese seguir cantando, pues el que tenía era demasiado pequeño. Y cuando cruzó la calle, un coche perdió el control, haciendo que la madre de mi amiga mueriese. Fue una imagen horrorosa, y nunca se me borrará de la mente, aunque de eso ya hayan pasado ocho años. Mis dos amigas no hicieron nada. Se quedaron mirando la escena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lagrimas de dolor y miedo, e hicieron algo muy poco usual para ellas. Se soltaron de la mano y se alejaron. A partir de aquel día, las dos hermanas no volvieron a estar juntas. El hermano y la hermana con la que no tenía mucha confianza se fueron a Londres, para vivir junto a su tía. La otra, la cantante, juró no volver a cantar en público, y se marchó a japón para vivir con su padre, que estaba destrozado. Y yo, tras aquello, solo conseguía ver de vez en cuando a la que vivió junto a su padre...

― Profesor ―dijo Sam, con la voz ahogada―, ¿puedo salir de clase, por favor? No me encuentro bien.

El profesor dio el visto bueno, sabía perfectamente que la familia de la que hablaba Hikari era la familia de Sam, y la chica que ganó era ella, la misma que se fue a Japón. La chica salió de clase, intentando que nadie la viese con los ojos hinchados de llorar en silencio desde su sitio. Al salir, le envió una mirada de odio a Hikari. ¿Por qué? ¿Por que su mejor amiga le hacía aquello? No lo comprendía.

-O-

Cuando las clases acabaron, Sam no estaba. Tras salir de clase, fueron a buscarla porque no se encontraba nada bien. Los chicos del Raimon esperaban que no le ocurriera nada malo, porque si al día siguiente no iba al partido, no vería como era el verdadero fútbol del Raimon.

― ¿Qué le pasaría a Samantha? ―preguntó Mark/Endo, mirando al cielo tras el entrenamiento.

― La verdad, no lo sé. Pero creo que tuvo algo que ver con lo que contó Hikari. Además, la vi llorar ―comentó Kazemaru―. ¿Qué puede ser?

― Es sencillo ―dijo Jude/Kido―. ¿Por qué Hikari no quiso decir nombres? ¿Porqué miró a Sam antes de comenzar a leer? ¿Y por qué lloró? Yo creo que es porque Sam es la chica que ganó el concurso. Es que todo encaja.

― ¿En... Encajar?

― Samantha vive junto a su padre, y su hermana y su hermano, en Londres. Es decir, que es lo mismo que la chica de la narración. Sam no quiso cantar en clase de música, ¿por qué? Pues sería por lo de su madre. ¿Por qué lloró en clase? Por que recordaría lo que le pasó a su madre.

― Pues ahora que lo dices...

Los chicos del Raimon siguieron dándole vueltas al asunto. Es verdad que encajaban. Todo encajaba.

― ¿Sabéis qué? ―dijo Albin― Si Sam es la chica de la narración de Hikari, no querrá hablar de eso. Pero si es nuestra amiga, porque lo es ¿no?, debemos ayudarla a que vuelva a cantar, porque si de pequeña consiguió quedar finalista o lo que sea en un concurso, seguramente cantará bien. ¿Quién está conmigo?

― Yo por supuesto. Quiero volver a escucharla. ―dijo un entusiasmado Nathan/Kazemaru.

― ¿Volver?

― La escuché un día, sin que supiera que estaba escuchando.

-O-

Ya era el día, el esperado día del partido. Y Mark/Endo y los otros estaban tan nerviosos y entusiasmados que no se podían concentrar en las clases. ¡la Royal Academy/Instituto Imperial se podía preparar bien! Pero un sitio en la clase de Mark/Endo faltaba un asiento, el de Sam. Si no venía, no vería le partido. Y eso le daba algo de pena. Cuando el timbre sonó, los jugadores ya sabían que solo quedaba unos quince minutos para el partido.

-O-

Sam y sus hermanos estaban delante de una tumba, con nombres e inscripciones grabadas. ''Elisabeth Nanami [Livingstone como apellido de soltera]'' Los tres hermanos estaban mirando la lápida, como cada año, mientras su padre estaba detrás de ellos. Terminaron de decirle unas últimas palabras a la difunta, y se abrazaron, llorando, extrañandola mucho. Otro año mas sin ella. Otro.

― ¿Sam, por que no le cantas algo? ― dijo su hermana.

― Juré no volver a cantar en público, hermana, no lo aré. Además... ―miró su reloj― tengo que volver al instituto, el Raimon estará a punto de jugar contra la Rotal Academy/Instituto Imperial. No quiero perderme el partido.

― Quién lo diría, Samantha Nanami interesada en el fútbol. Pues nosotros tampoco nos lo perderemos. ¿por que no lo vemos? ―propuso Arnaud, el hermano de la chica.

-O-

El partido comenzó con la patada de inicio de la Royal/Instituto imperial. David/Sakuma dió un pase hacia Caleb/Fudo. Este junto a sus compañeros, se adentra en el campo del Raimon. Jude se interpuso en el camino del castaño, y el de la cresta pasa al de las gafas dándole un pase a David/Sakuma. El avance de este fue interrumpido por Sakura, la cual da un pase largo al pequeño del equipo- el de primer grado siguió corriendo, hasta que Peter/Densuke se interpone en su camino, el pequeño hizo una finta para superar al del casco, cuando le rebasa le da un pase al delantero de fuego, y cuando obtiene el balón lo levanta de un toque para hacer _el tornado de fuego._  
― _Tengo que pararlo, tengo que pararlo _―se decía el portero, Joe/Genda.

Entonces, el chico escuchó su nombre, pero como acto de sorpresa por verlo, por lo que miró a donde estaban todos los espectadores. Y allí, vió a una chica rubia, de ojos verdes, y rostro hermoso. No podía creerlo, ¡era Hikari! ¡Hikari Takaishi! la chica con la jugaba de pequeño, que tenía gafas y un aparato que ocultaban su gran belleza. La chica que fue su primer amor, a los diez años. A la que le dio su primer beso y a la que no veía en años. Cinco años. ¿Pero... Que hacía allí? No pudo quitarle la mirada. Estaba embobado. La chica se había desarrollado muchísimo, y ahora tenía bien marcadas sus curvas de mujer. Fue cuando notó el balón dándole en la cara cunado recordó el partido. De el golpe, el chico calló hacia atrás, y el marcador del Raimon subió un gol. Se maldijo a si mismo. Y cuando volvió a mirar a donde estaba Hikari, ya no estaba, ¿sería posible que su cabeza le hubiese echo alguna mala jugada? Al recuperarse del balonazo sacó de puerta, el pase le llegó a Derek/Shuuichiro controlándolo con el pecho y empezó a correr junto a Herman.

La primera parte termino a 1-0 a favor de la Royal Academy/Instituto Imperial.

-O-

El autobus que había llevado a los chicos de excursión ya se iba mientras que los alumnos, como locos, fueron a ver como iba el partido, y pudieron ver aquel _gol_ que la Royal/Instituto Imperial, había marcado. Ya estaban todos los jugadores. Ahora si podían remontar.

-O-

Mientras, entre el montón de gente que estaba viendo el encuentro, un chico de albino no dejaba de buscar con la mirada a cierta chica. Desde el mundial de fútbol no la veía, y estaba deseando hablar con ella de alguna forma que no fuese por teléfono y ordenador. Pero ahora no quería acercarse, su hermano, Jude Sharp/Kido Yuuto, andaría cerca, y no tendría mucha libertad para hablar con al chica. Pero al parecer, _su_ chica se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí y se escapó para ir a verlo. Shawn/Fubuki no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Aunque solo habían pasado unos ocho meses desde la última vez que la vio, la chica había cambiado. Ahora tenía el cabello algo mas largo, y el cuerpo lo tenía más formado que antes, dandole la forma de la futura mujer que sería.

― ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ―preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

― Simplemente lo presentí ―contestó Celia/Haruna dándole a _su_ chico un tierno y pequeño beso―. ¿Cómo te fue el viaje?

― Me quedé completamente dormido.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron charlando muy felices. Aquello no era como verse detrás de un monitores de ordenador. Pero el tiempo pasaba rápido y la segunda parte del partido estaría a punto de comenzar, así que fueron a donde estaban los otros.

― Esto... Celia/Haruna, ¿tu hermano sabe algo? ―le preguntó Shawn/Fubuki.

― Que va. Aunque por poco.

― Por... ¿Por poco?

― ¿Recuerdas aquel mensaje de texto que me enviaste? Aquel día estaba con mi hermano almorzando, y cuando lo recibí me dieron ganas de saltar y gritar de alegría, pero me tuve que contener. Aún así, no pude dejar de sonreír todo el día.

Shawn/Fubuki estaba sudando frío. Si Jude/Kido lograba saberlo, era jugador muerto. Cuando habían llegado, nadie se había percatado de nada, pues estaban cada uno a lo suyo. Bueno, menos Jude/Kido que estaba como loco buscando a Celia/Haruna con la mirada, y cuando la vio con Shawn/Fubuki, no pudo evitar mirarlo con recelo. Algo de aquello tenía gato encerrado, pero no sabía muy bien el que.

― ¡Shawn/Fubuki! ―gritó Jude/Kido, llamando la atención de todos.

― Hola, chicos. Cuánto tiempo, ¿no creéis?

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo...**_

_** Hikari no dejaba de mirar el partido desde muy lejos. No podía creerlo, Genda estaba allí... el chico del que se enamoró a los diez años. Pensaba que, con el tiempo, aquel sentimiento se iría, pues era una cría, pero al verlo allí, en la portería del equipo contrario... no pudo evitar que su corazón fuese a mil por hora. **_

_** ― ¿que te ocurre, Hikari? **_

_** ― Sa... Sam, Luna, Arnaud... no... no es nada. **_

_** ― Anda, vente conmigo a ver el partido al banquillo. No creo que te digan nada. Hermano, Luna, luego nos vemos. **_

_** Y las dos amigas fueron corriendo al banquillo, donde los jugadores, al verlas, se alegraron mucho. Pero la rubia no dejaba de mirar a el otro portero. Aunque hubiesen pasado cinco años, era el mismo Genda de siempre. **_

_**Y simplemente, sonrió...**_


	7. ¡¡La segunda parte del partido!

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Drago y Sakura Uchiha, pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S, y tampoco Hikari Takaishi, que pertenece a mi amiga Laura (Shu_Lauriya_fanfiquera). **_

_**Solo me pertenecen Samantha Nanami.**_

_**También quiero dejar claro que en este y los demás capítulos, los partidos y entrenamientos no estarán escritos por mí, si no por Sakura ii Albin a.p.s **_

_**Aclaración; como en japones y español los nombres cambian pondré primero el nombre en español y luego en japonés. Así: Mark/Endo. Sí algun nombre no está bien solo diganlo**_

Todos se quedaron mirando a Shawn/Fubuki con los ojos como platos, ¿Qué hacía allí? Pero dejaron la duda para saludarlo, pocas veces podían ver a su amigo, el Raimon y el instituto Alpino/Secundaria Haruken estaban algo alejadas. Pero lo que no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia a Jude/Kido fue que su hermana y su ''amigo'' iban cogido de la mano. Ya podéis imaginar. Jude/Kido un súper hermano protector, y de repente ve a su hermanita de la mano de un amigo suyo y bastante juntos. Lo que dije, nada de gracia.

-O-

__Hikari no dejó de mirar el partido desde muy lejos. No podía creerlo, Genda estaba allí... el chico del que se enamoró a los diez años. Pensaba que, con el tiempo, aquel sentimiento se iría, pues era una cría, pero al verlo allí, en la portería del equipo contrario... no pudo evitar que su corazón fuese a mil por hora.

― ¿Qué te ocurre, Hikari?

― Sa... Sam, Luna, Arnaud... no... no es nada.

― ¿Estas segura?

― Sí.

― Ya, seguro ―dijo Luna en un suspiro, entonces pasó un chico castaño, con los ojos rojos, del que solo dejaba ver uno―. Sam, hermano, creo que no vemos, acabo de conocer a mi futuro esposo.

― Menudo gusto tienes ―rió Hikari―, es Yitan, está en nuestra clase, y menudo elemento, es más egocéntrico que yo.

Luna y Arnaud se miraron, ¿más egocéntrico que Hikari? ¿Acaso aquello era posible? Pues si era así, menudo elemento era.

― Hikari ―la llamó cogiendola de la mano―, ven conmigo a donde están los chicos del club de fútbol.

― No les caigo bien, Sam.

―Porque tú, señorita, no pones de tu parte. Venga, ya verás como al final os lleváis bien.

Hikari asintió, no quería quedarse sin amigos, y sabía que con Sam los encontraría, además, ella también quería ver el partido en primera línea, y de paso animar, pero animaría a otra persona. Y las dos amigas fueron corriendo al banquillo, donde los jugadores, al verlas, se alegraron mucho. Pero la rubia no dejaba de mirar a el otro portero. Aunque hubiesen pasado cinco años, era el mismo Genda de siempre.

-O-

La segunda parte empezó. Austin sacó de centro dándole un pase a Axel, este chutó hacia atrás. El ataque de Raimon empezó en ese, teniendo a sus defensas titulares ya se podían centrar más en el ataque. Los jugadores de ambos equipos no paraban de correr tras el balón, y el Raimon no quiere perder, y mucho menos la Royal/Imperial. Pero no solo por eso no se detenían. El jugar con sus amigos de alguna manera les hacía dar todo lo que tenían. A los pocos minutos de la segunda parte el Raimon ya consiguió igualar el marcador.

― Valla... nos empataron...― Dijo Caleb/en un susurro.― Samford/Sakuma.

El nombrado miró al castaño, y ambos asintieron a la vez. El partido se retomó con la patada de salida de los verdirrojos,  
―Venga chicos hay marcar unos más.― gritaba animado el portero del Raimon.  
―_A ver como como os tomáis esto._― Piensa Caleb mientras avanza con el balón.

― No creas que me pasarás  
Jude se puso en medio del camino del chico, pero el ojiverde se queda quieto pisando el balón.  
―¿Enserio crees que tienes que estar pendiente de mi?  
―¿Cómo?  
― Mira.― El castaño señaló la banca del Raimon, donde Celia/Haruna y Shawn/Fubuki estaban muy juntos. Instantáneamente, el chico de las extrañas miró el banquillo, dejando que el otro se fuera.  
― ¿Eh? Pero ¿qué? ¡Ahgg! Voy a matar a Shawn/Fubuki, Caleb/Fudo...―el chico se dio cuenta de que el capitán de la Royal/Imperial había desaparecido demasiado tarde.  
― Pero Jude/Kido, ¿qué demonios haces?― Le dijo Sakura pasando al lado del estratega.  
El castaño siguió corriendo hasta que vio al peligris desmarcado, al estarlo,le dio un pase muy ajustado, ya que pasó por debajo de las pierna de Tod/Kurimatsu.  
― Hazlo, Samford/Sakuma.  
El chico hizo los mismos movimientos que para el pingüino emperador nº1. ¿Acaso habían vuelto a utilizar las técnicas prohibidas? Pues resultó ser que no.  
― ¡Pingüino emperador X!

Nadie se esperaba eso, ¿desde cuando sabía usarla? Por la sorpresa, Mark/Endo no reaccionó a tiempo, haciendo que el marcador quede 2-1.  
― De-desde... ¡Es mejor disparo que el de Demonio!― Gritó emocionado el portero.

El pitido del arbitro volvió a sonar, ya quedaba poco para que la segunda parte terminase. El Raimon esta dando todo para llegar a la portería de la Royal/Imperial, pero su defensa se reforzó de alguna manera, y tampoco ayudaba mucho que el estratega estuviera más pendiente de lo que pasaba en el banquillo que en la cancha de juego.

Llegaron al tiempo de descuento y el marcador no se movía. En el ultimo minuto, Austin/Toramaru encontró un hueco en la apretada defensa y consiguió marcar con el remate del tigre/tiro del tigre. A los pocos segundos de marcar, el arbitro pitó el final del partido.

Ambos equipos se colocaron en fila, para agradecer el juego.  
― Caleb/Fudo asido genial jugar contra vosotros.― Dijo con su típica sonrisa Mark/Endo, mientras estrechó su mano con el otro capitán.  
― Sí, a sido entretenido.  
― Samford/Sakuma, ¿desde cuando...?― Jude fue interrumpido por el mencionado.  
― Caleb/Fudo me dio la idea, es una técnica poderosa, ¿por que no aprenderla?

-O-

Una vez acabado el partido, todos los jóvenes tenían un tiempo para estar juntos. Joe/Genda no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados. Desde que tuvo aquel ''accidente'' dejó de mirar hacia sus alrededores y estar pendiente del partido. Pero ahora que el partido había acabado, tenía alrededor de una hora para buscar a Hikari.

-O-

El Raimon, ya completo y reunido, estaba en la puerta del edificio sentados y charlando. Sam les contaba que había sido un gran partido, y aunque no lo había visto entero, le había fascinado, y eso que no sabía mucho de aquel deporte. Hikari estaba con ella, no quería irse por miedo a ver a su primer amor.

― ¿Sabes? Me parece muy bonito que nos dejes solos en este sitio que no conocemos. ―dijo la hermana de Sam al llegar donde estaban con los brazos en jarras.

― Anda... hola hermanita... ―dijo Sam sudando frío.

― ¿¡HERMANITA!?―gritaron todos los presentes.

Y no quedó otra que hacer las presentaciones. Cuando estuvieron echas, Luna y Arnaud le comunicaron a su hermana que se iban a casa, tenían que preparar la maleta, pues salían aquella misma noche. Cuando se fueron, siguieron hablando del partido, sin darle apenas importancia a lo anterior. Hasta que Endo se dio cuenta de que Hikari no estaba.

― Ya volverá, esa chica es muy independiente. ―aseguró Sam.

-O-

Hikari, cuando los hermanos se fueron, aprovechó para irse de allí y buscar a Joe/Genda. Quería perdirle perdón por lo que le había hecho.

Estuvo caminando un rato, hasta que lo vio junto a todos sus compañeros de juego. Parecía estar en otra cosa, mirando a su alrededor, y mirando y mirando, llegó su vista a Hikari. La chica, se puso roja, y notaba que la cara le ardía. Pero no dejo de mirar a el portero. Es más, se armó de valor y se dirigió hacia el.

Joe/Genda, por su parte, no podía creer que su Hikari estuviese allí, que realmente fuese ella. Y comparó su recuerdo de niña con la casi mujer que era. Y Hikari llegó a donde estaban todos. Y todos los de la Royal Academy/Instituto Imperial se quedaron mirando a la chica rubia. Era guapa, hermosa. Y nadie entendía que hacía allí. Al menos, hasta que se dirigió a Joe/Genda:

― Joe/Genda...

― ¿Hikari? ¿En serio eres tu? ―dijo Genda sin creerlo― ¿en serio eres tú?

― Si. Solo quería decirte que has hecho un buen partido. Y perdón, te distraje.

― No, no pasa nada. Pero, ¿desde cuando estás en Japón?

Los dos amigos, tras alejarse del equipo del chico, comenzaron una animada conversación. Desde los diez años no se veían, y ambos habían cambiado. Hikari le dijo al chico que, cuando terminó el segundo grado de secundaria, su padre decidió meterla en un instituto público, así que tendría que irse a vivir con el durante todo el año y no vivir en internados caros. Cuando estaba en el Raimon, se reencontró con Sam, que al parecer se matriculó en esa escuela porque a su padre le hablaron muy bien de ella, y que, en los últimos días, se acercó un poco ―apenas diez minutos en una semana― al club de fútbol. También le contó el tema de Anakawa, pero cuando la chica le dijo que la llamaba _La bonica_, Joe/Genda, también empezó a llamarla así. Y finalmente llegó al tema del partido. Hikari, la cual no sabía que el muchacho estaba en la Royal Academy/Instituto Imperial, se quedó de piedra al verlo.

― Yo también me quedé algo extrañado al verte, sobre todo al verte tan... tan cambiada. Ahora estas mucho mas guapa. No quiero decir que antes fueses fea es que... bueno... ―balbuceó.

― Joe/Genda, antes tenía gafas, aparato, y además siempre tenía trenzas. Era fea.

― Bueno... Pues si tu lo dices. ¿Sabes? Ahora seguro que tienes a todos los chicos del instituto tras ti.

― Ya quisiera yo.

Sin embargo, para desgracia de los jóvenes, el altavoz anunció que el tiempo de descanso se acabó,y que los chicos de la otra secundaria se tenían que ir ya. Como modo de despedida, Joseph/Genda, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hikari, diciendo que esperaba verla pronto, y se fue corriendo. Y la chica, cuando se fue, se puso la mano en la mejilla, sonriendo y algo sonrojada. «_Yo también espero verte pronto, Joe/Genda_», pensó la chica.

-O-

El día siguiente, en clase de música, Pedro no podía creerlo. Tenía más papeleo que un mono analfabeto en el cargo de ministro. ¿Y qué haría con sus alumnos? En un santiamén, fue a la clase de los instrumentos de música, la abrió y echó un rápido vistazo. No estaba nada mal, había de todo para todos. Así que ya tenía lo que iban a hacer.

Cuando su clase subió, Pedro les indicó que tendrían una clase libre, donde se indetificarían con la música en vivo. Irían a la clase de los instrumentos y estarían una hora entera alrededor de instrumentos, libros y CDs. La clase entera subió, y al ver la clase, cada uno eligió un lugar en donde acoplarse. Yitan se fue a uno de los bajos que había, lo cogió y se puso a tocar a su aire; Hikari, lo mismo con el teclado que había, y a su lado, Sam con la guitarra; y lejos, en una esquina, estaba Sakura, que al ver que quedaba un bajo libre, lo cogió; y Nathan/Kazemaru, también cogió una guitarra, y empezó a tocar algunos acordes. Y los cuatro empezaron a hacer una extraña armonía, porque, aunque tocaban cosas completamente distintas, a ritmos completamente distintos, sonaba bien, sonaba realmente bien.

― Eh, Axel/Goenji ―dijo el chico de las gafas a su compañero en una voz muy baja― ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que están haciendo los otros?

― Claro, pero dilo más bajo, que no se escuchan.

Y es que, extrañamente, el resto de la clase estaba callada, cada uno a lo suyo, pero callados, y sin tocar ningún otro instrumento. Les gustaba escuchar aquello. ¿Y a quién no?

Pero todo lo bueno acaba pronto. Fue cuando Pedro entró en la clase, con los papeles en la mano y anunciando que aquella tarde, en la sala de actos del instituto, haría las pruebas de la obra del instituto. Que oportuno era aquel hombre.

Cuando la clase acabó, mientras bajaban a su respectiva aula, los chicos del club de fútbol estaba comentando el quedar aquella tarde después de los entrenamientos, para relajarse un poco y hablar.

― Eh, Nathan/Kazemaru, ¿tú vienes no? ― dijo el capitán sonriendo.

― No. Lo siento.

― ¿Por qué?

― Ya he quedado ―respondió. Entonces, cuando Sam pasó cerca, le dijo:― Sam, esta tarde a las seis, que no se te olvide.

― No se me olvidará, tranquilo ―le dijo la chica sonriéndole y marchándose junto a Silvia/Aki, la cuál le preguntaba por como era su vida en Londres.

Los amigos del chico de cabello azul no dejaron de mirarlo. ¿Nathan/Kazemaru y Samantha? ¿Qué harían juntos? ¿Desde cuándo quedaban? A lo mejor era la primera vez, ¿pero para que quedaban?

-O-

Por la tarde, Celia/Haruna, no dejaba de buscar algún vestido bonito. _Su_ chico estaba en la cuidad dos semanas enteras, dos semanas en las que podían quedar todas las tardes. Cuando por fin se decidió por un vestido ―uno color rosado liso con una sola manga―, recibió un mensaje al móvil. Era de su hermano, que le decía que tenía que aquella tarde quedaban todos los del equipo. Pero ella no pensaba ir, ni hablar. Ella iba a su cita, ¡faltaría más!

-O-

Jude/Kido, estaba que se subía por las paredes. ¡Su hermana no quería ir a la cita en grupo que tenían todos! En el mensaje le dejó muy claro una cosa, no iba porque tenía otros asuntos. ¿Qué asuntos eran más importantes que quedar con los amigos en un viernes tarde? Aquello era muy sospechoso. Pero lo dejó pasar más o menos. Entonces se acordó que varios de sus viejos amigos también estaban en la cuidad, y los llamó. Sue/Rika, que aceptó encantada, pero Shawn/Fubuki... No. Enseguida le dejó un mensaje diciendo lo mismo que decía su hermana, que tenía asuntos más importantes que hacer.

-O-

― Creía que ya no vendrías.

― ¿Sabes acaso como es mi padre? No me ha dejado salir porque sabía que iba con un chico ―suspiró Samantha―. Bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir a correr?

― Estaba pensando en ir a el barrio de los pisos de los ricos, no hay casi nadie en la calle y los árboles que hay allí relajan el ambiente. ―le dijo Nathan/Kazemaru.

― Si eso podríamos pasar por mi casa a cambiarnos y luego ir con los demás si nos da tiempo.

― ¿Tu casa?

― Edificio cuatro, piso séptimo, puerta B. ― le aclaró la chica.

**En el próximo capítulo.**

_** Le dolía un poco el tobillo, no había sido nada grave, por suerte. Y entonces empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Era una casa acogedora, no tenía nada que ver con todas las casas de famosos que había visto en la televisión. Tenía las paredes color pastel claro, unos sofás blancos azulados, una mesa pequeña de cristal, un la televisión, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, un pequeño mueble donde tenían a la vista algunas fotografías, y en una de las esquinas, había una guitarra. Era la misma que el otro día estaba en clase. Entonces era la de su amiga. **_

__― _**¿Te gusta? **_**―**_** le dijo su amiga al entrar en el salón con una bolsa con hielo. **_


	8. Pruebas para teatro

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Drago y Sakura Uchiha, pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S, y tampoco Hikari Takaishi, que pertenece a mi amiga Laura (Shu_Lauriya_fanfiquera). **_

_**Solo me pertenecen Samantha Nanami.**_

_**También quiero dejar claro que en este y los demás capítulos, los partidos y entrenamientos no estarán escritos por mí, si no por Sakura ii Albin a.p.s **_

_**Aclaración; como en japones y español los nombres cambian pondré primero el nombre en español y luego en japonés. Así: Mark/Endo. Sí algun nombre no está bien solo diganlo**_

Celia/Haruna había llegado a la cafetería ―Inazuma Café― antes de tiempo, así que esperó a su chico dentro de esta. Se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban mirando a la calle, para poder ver cuando Shawn/Fubuki, mientras pedía las bebidas. El joven no tardó en llegar, y se sentó junto a su novia.

― ¿Mi hermano también te envió un mensaje?

― Sí, pero estaba claro que no iba a ir. Tenía cosas mucho mejores que hacer, por ejemplo, salir junto a mi novia ―le dijo antes de besarla―. Aunque... es tu hermano, debería saberlo.

― Tu lo has dicho, debería, pero no lo hará, ¿el por qué? Porque si se enterase en este momento te mataría. Por eso voy a esperar a que te vallas para decírselo.

Los enamorados siguieron con su charla, sobre ellos, sobre su futuro. Y también recordaron cuando comenzaron a salir. Fue hacía cuatro meses, durante un pequeño viaje de fin de curso que tenían los chicos de primer grado del Raimon. Celia/Haruna, acudió como cualquiera encantada. Eran cuatro días, en un hotel, junto al mar. Aún podía recordar las quejas de Harley/Tsunami, que quería ir pues decía que en aquellas aguas las olas era muy buenas, y surfear sería _dabuti._ Cuando estaban allí, increiblemente también estaba el Instituto Alpino/Secundaria Haruken. Celia/Haruna y Shawn/Fubuki, comenzaron a quedar de vez en cuando, y, sin darse cuenta apenas, los sentimientos que guardaban en cada uno de ellos, se afianzó. Y el último día, antes de marcharse, comenzaron a salir. Aunque, si de aquello Jude/Kido hubiese sabido algo, se hubiera liado.

― ¿En qué piensas, Celia/Haruna? ―preguntó el albino al ver a la chica mirar al vacío e ignorarlo.

― En nosotros, simplemente en nosotros.

-O-

― No me puedo creer que los dos tengan cosas mejor que hacer. Bueno va Shawn/Fubuki, ¿pero mi hermana? ¡AGH! Esto me está volviendo loco ―mascullaba Jude/Kido en voz baja.

― ¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó Mark/Endo al ver así a su amigo.

― Es que su hermana no está, y cree que está con algún chico o haciendo cosas ''impropias''. ―le aclaró Kevin/Someoka.

― Cómo se nota que sois chicos ―suspiró Sue/Rika.

― Si es que son memos. ―La ayudó Hikari.

― Oye, que a ti nadie te a invitado a venir ―dijo Axel.

Y es que, cuando iban caminando por la calle, se encontraron a Hikari, y esta se unió al grupo para librarse de una mujer que la acompañaba. Para colmo, Jude/Kido estaba insoportable con eso de que su ''hermanita'' no estuviera allí. No dejaba de decir tonterías y preocuparse por cosas que no iban a suceder nunca.

― Hikari, creo que nadie nos quiere ―dijo Sue/Rika.

― Yo también lo pienso. Nos nos quieren juntas... ―comentó la otra fingiendo estar muy triste― ¿te vienes a comprar conmigo? MI padre me a dado la paga del mes, me a dando 49.100 yenes **(n/a: 500 euros – 618 dólares americanos – 8.092 pesos mexicanos – 2852 pesos argentinos)**.

― ¿Paga del mes? ¡Eso es lo que yo ahorro en un año con mi paga!

― Podría compartilo, pero como no me queréis... Venga, Sue/Rika, conozco unas tiendas donde hay una ropa monísima.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más se fueron, dejando al grupo algo extraño. Jude/Kido, con sus reflexiones en voz alta, y los demás, pues algo desconcertados con lo que dijo Hikari.

-O-

Dos chicas corrían detrás de un perro. Para ser exactos, de un san bernardo, un san bernardo color blanco y marrón. Se llamaba Justin, y tenía casi tres años, y pertenecía a Sakura. La joven, que había decidido salir de paseo con su perro, y cuando pasaban por el barrio rico, fueron a llamar a la mejor amiga de la chica. Y cuando Albin salió de casa, Sakura le dio la correa del perro, cosa que hacían normalmente. Tras pasear un poco, Justin salió a perseguir a un gato que había por allí.

― ¡La próxima vez no te traes a tu_ chucho_!

― ¡Eh! ¡Tu llevabas a Justin, así que es TU culpa! ―le grita la dueña del can muy enojada―. Y corre más rápido, no quiero que pase como la última vez.

― Ya, yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir a Hikkarigaoka a por tu perro.

Las dos amigas salieron en busca del perro por todos lados. Como no había lugares en donde podía escaparse un perro, tenía que escaparse en el barrio más rico de la ciudad. Donde no podían preguntar a nadie, pues casi nadie salía a la calle, y si salían, iban en coche.

El perro seguía persiguiendo al gato, que a la vez huía rumbo a su casa. Mientras tanto, Nathan/Kazemaru y Sam seguían con su pequeña carrera hacía un árbol que se habían puesto como meta, cuando el dicho gato les pasó por delante, haciendo que pararan. Se veían pocos animales sueltos por aquel sitio, y ese gato estaba demasiado sucio como para tener dueño, así que supusieron que era callejero. Y cuando el gato pasó e iban a seguir, pasó Justin con su singular forma de correr.

― ¡Justin! ―gritó Sakura reventada de tanto correr― ¡Vuelve aquí!

― ¡Chucho! ―gritaba la otra igual que su mejor amiga.

Y como pudieron, siguieron tras el perro, dejando a Sam y Nathan más perdidos que nunca.

-O-

― ¿Por que te has traído de nuevo a Justin aquí? ―preguntó Albin.

― No sé, pero me debes algo, he pillado a Justin después de que lo hallas soltado.

― Justin se escapó porque vió al gato y vale, le preguntaré a Harley/Tsunami que opina de ti.

― ¡ESO NO ES IDIOTA! ―le dijo dandole un golpe que casi tira a la que lo recibió.

-O-

Sam y Nathan/Kazemaru llegaron a casa de la chica para beber un poco de agua y también para que el chico se pusiera algo de hielo en el pie porque se había echo un poco de daño para luego salir hacia el instituto. El joven de cabello azul se quedó de piedra al ver donde vivía. Era un apartamento si, pero un apartamento enorme. Nada más la entrada era como la cocina de su casa. Su amiga le invitó a entrar en el comedor, mientras ella iba a por algo de agua a la cocina, por lo que Kazemaru pudo notar que no tenían sirvienta, y que si tenían, a lo mejor solo trabajaba algunas horas. El chico estuvo mirando la casa por todos lados. Era acogedora. Para ser tan grande, era acogedora. Tenía una bonita mesa central, con un enorme sofá y un sillón junto a esta. Tenían también un mueble que servía para tener la televisión, con varias fotos en ella. Y había una con una familia. La familia de Sam cuando estaba completa, supuso. Al lado del mueble tenían una pequeña estantería. En ella había muchísimos discos de música. Música de todas las clases. En la parte más alta había discos de canto gregoriano, música renacentista, música barroca, música del clasicismo y música del romanticismo. Y mientras se bajaba, la música era más moderna. Nathan/Kazemaru, desvió su mirada hacia una de las esquinas de la sala. Una guitarra. Y sabía de quien era esa guitarra. La vio cuando el profesor Pedro los hizo tocar. Y esa guitarra era de Sam.

― Aquí tienes. He preferido traerte un zumo de sandía y melón, los hice ayer y mi padre no se toma. Así que yo sola no podré con ellos.

― Muchas gracias ―le sonrío el chico mientras bebía su zumo―. Valla, que ricos están.

― Gracias, Hikari me enseñó a hacerlos. Es una crack en la cocina. Si pruebas los suyos podrás afirmar que pocos los superan en el mejor sabor.

― ¿Hikari? ¿La Hikari de nuestra clase? ¿Tu mejor amiga de la infancia?

― Sí. Cambiando de tema, he visto que observabas mi guitarra. ¿Ocurre algo?

― En absoluto. Es solo que es bonita. No se ven guitarras así ahora.

― Lo sé. Era de mi madre, me la dió como herencia.

― ¿Tu madre tocaba?

― Sí ―le dijo la chica con la mirada fija en los ojos de su amigo―. Era la cantante y la guitarrista de una banda. Recuerdo cuando me preguntó que era la música. Aquel día no supe responder, pero ahora si que sé. La música es una conexión armoniosa que une a todos los seres de la Tierra. O al menos, eso decía mi madre. Y me gusta esa frase. Me gusta mucho.

― A mi también me gusta. Pero creía que tu madre era compositora.

― Ese es mi padre. Y yo sigo sus pasos. ¿Sabes? Me encanta escribir. Es más, algún día me gustaría publicar un libro, y según mi padre, tengo la capacidad de poder convertir mis ideas en canciones. Por lo que dejé el papel y el lápiz y me paso las horas libres componiendo. Es más, ahora mismo tengo aquí la que comenzamos a componer juntos ¿te gustaría ayudarme ha acabarla? Cuando suelo hacer duetos me cuesta mucho porque se hace entre dos personas.

-O-

Los chicos del Raimon llegaron a el instituto justo a tiempo para que Pedro les dijese que en cuanto llegasen los que faltaban empezaba su discurso. Jude/Kido seguía mirándo cada dos por tres a la puerta de el salón de actos. Tenía un mala, una malísima intuición. Cuando quedaron para comer su hermana se alegró demasiado cuando recibió el mensaje de Shawn/Fubuki, y cuando fue el partido de fútbol, su hermana y el chico estaban demasiado juntos, y aquella misma tarde los dos tenían cosas mejores que hacer que ir con su amigos a dar una vuelta. Además, teniendo en cuenta que Celia/Haruna le dijo a Jude/Kido que cuando se fue de viaje de fin de curso se topó con el albino y se lo contó con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada con demasiado... con demasiado amor. ¿No sería acaso que su hermanita estaba saliendo con su amigo? No, eso era imposible... ¿O posible? Y entonces llegó Haruna. Llegaba sola. Sola pero demasiado arreglada. Así que a Jude/Kido no le quedaba otra que hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio cuando terminase lo que Pedro tenía pensado.

Pedro, al ver que estaban casi todos allí, se subió en el escenario y un momento antes de empezar su discurso, aparecieron los que faltaban. Nathan/Kazemaru y Samantha llegaban completamente agotados, diciendo que habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Se sentaron junto a Sakura y Albin, que todavía estaban agotadas de perseguir a Justin.

― Chicos ―empezó a decir Pedro―, buenas tardes a todos.

― Buenas tardes, profesor.

― Bien, pues ahora comienzo mi pequeño discursito. Este año, aquí, en la ciudad, va a comenzar un pequeño certamen teatral, por lo que me tomé la libertad de inscribir al Raimon como profesor de teatro. Pero yo, lo que quiero con esto, es sacar lo mejor de vosotros mismo como grupo. Que sepáis actuar ante buenas y malas situaciones. Y como he visto que en clase de teatro os va a todos muy bien, pues bienvenidos a el certamen. No todos participaran, así que cada uno de vosotros tiene que hacer la prueba para el personaje que quiera. ¿De acuerdo? Quien no participe, será sacado de su club y no tendrá oportunidades de volver. Estas son órdenes recibidas directamente del director. En cuando las pruebas estén hechas, tenéis una hora para salir al patio y hacer lo que queráis. Después de esa hora, seréis llamados los que participaréis en la obra. El resto deberá irse sin decir nada. Debo aclarar que algunos no participaran en la obra en si, si no que participará como apuntador, director de sonido, vídeo, ayudante de cámara... ¿Entendido?

― ¡Sí!

Los alumnos leyeron el papel de las primeras escenas de la obra. La obra era la Princesa y la Costurera, que era una adaptación femenina de El príncipe y el mendigo, con historias de amor y amistad.

Las pruebas comenzaron, y parecía que todo iba bien. Los alumnos interpretaban, unos mejor y otros peor, el papel que Pedro les pedía. Quienes mejoren lo hacían eran las chicas. Normal, la mujeres siempre tuvieron un don con la interpretación. Sabían fingir bien una sonrisa, un te odio, un no te quiero... como no lo haría un chico.

Dos horas más tarde, todos lo alumnos salieron al patio. Estaban agotados de tanto pensar y haber como lo hacían. Pero también estaban ansiosos por saber quienes serían los que serían elegidos.

― Adoro a este profesor ―dijo Albin cuando estaban reunida con Mark/Endo, Jude/Kido y Axel/Goenji―. En vez de hacer la prueba, nos hemos puesto a hablar de La Roja y de Los rojos.

― ¿Y no has hecho la prueba? ―le preguntó Axel/Goenji alzando su ceja izquierda.

― No. Le dije que no servía para el teatro y nos pusimos a hablar.

― ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un caso perdido? ―le dijo Jude/Kido.

― Continuamente.

El resto de los alumnos habló más o menos de lo mismo. De la obra y de como lo habían echo.

Y por fin salieron los resultados. Muchos habían sido elegidos, entre ellos,como actores, estaban Axel/Goenji, como príncipe; Nathan/Kazemaru, como amigo ''cercano'' de la princesa; Nelly/Natsumi como la malvada dueña de la tienda en donde tiene criadas trabajando a chicas como esclavas; Hikari como la princesa; Sakura como la costurera; Mark/Endo, como ayudante del príncipe... Mientras que otros habían sido elegir a otros para ser los estilistas, los que manejan las luces, los apuntadores...

Entraron todos, y serían unos cuarenta chicos entre todos los cursos. Pedro les dijo que esperaba que hicieran lo mejor que puedieran sacar de cada uno. Tenían mucho tiempo para ensayar, y no interferiría con sus clubes, ya que era después de que cerraran el instituto.

Al salir de allí, se escucho un fuerte motor. Era un ferrari, un ferrari rojo, un dentro había un hombre, un hombre joven y guapo. Y comenzó a darle al claxon para que alguien se fuera con él. Sin embargo, nadie salía.

― ¿A quién llamará tanto? ―dijo Sam mientras se acercaba a Hikari junto Nathan/Kazemaru.

― No sé, la verdad. Pero es un hombre, y guapo, seguro que es para mí.

― Hikari, deja de ser orgullosa ―le puntualizó Kazemaru―. Pero reconozco que el coche es chulísimo. A lo mejor vienen a por Jude/Kido.

― Jude/Kido hace tiempo que se fue.

― Joder que pesado ―dijo Albin saliéndo del edificio.

Fue en ese instante cuando Samantha, Hikari y Albin recibieron un sms a sus teléfonos móviles al mismo tiempo. Albin se subió en ese coche y se fue junto a aquel hombre. Dejando a todos los presentes, menos Sakura, con la boca abierta.

― Espera. Espera, espera espera espera. ¿Esa tiene novio? ¿Un novio con coche? ―dijo Hikari.

― ¡Sheeé! Eh, rubita, _esa_ tiene nombre. Se llama Albin y es mi mejor amiga, y no, no es su novio ―le contestó Sakura con una mirada penetrante―. Calladita estás mas mona.

― Eh, Sakura, no te pases―defendió Nathan/Kazemaru a Hikari―. Que todos nos hemos quedado un poco flipados. ¿Y es que tu sabes algo? Porque eres su _mejor _amiga.

― Ya, lo que tu digas. No me he pasado. Y mira, si lo se. Pero no voy a decir nada.

― Menuda tipa. Bueno, aur revoir Sam. Nos vemos esta noche. Aur revoir Nathan/Kaze-san, hasta mañana en clase.

Y tras despedirse, Hikari se fue rumbo a la peluquería. Tenía que arreglarse. ¡Aquella noche tenía una fiesta!

-O-

Albin estaba en el coche mirando por la ventana el camino a casa. Estaba algo mosqueada con el hombre, con su padre. ¿A quién se le ocurría ir a por ella a clase cuando no quería que nadie supiese que era rica? Menudo era.

Su padre, Kota Drago, se había dado cuenta de aquello. No debía haber ido a por su hija a el instituto. Pero estaba seguro de que si no iba, su hija no iriía a la fiesta negocios a la que tenía que acudir. Y era de maña educación que no fuera su hija.

― ¿Te vuelvo a repetir que lo siento?

― Ya me lo has dicho diecinueve veces. Papá, eres muy cansino.

― Creo que es lo menos que debes hacer. Tengo que ir todos los días de tutoría para hablar con tu profesor para ver que haces o no haces.

― Encima que te busco amigos. Por ejemplo, el director. Y mi tutor de segundo, y el profe de gimnasia...

― No me cambies de tema. Esta noche nos vamos a mi cena de negocios y no hay más que hablar. ¿Y sabes quien va?

― No soy adivina. Dime

― Van unos viejos amigos míos. Te llevabas muy bien con sus hijas cuando erais pequeñas.

― ¿Y a mi qué?

― Que resulta que esas chicas con las que jugabas están en tu mismo instituto.

**En el próximo capítulo...**

_** Todo listo, pero con un inconveniente. NO había ningún grupo para tocar. Sería una lástima. Si no hacían una buena presentación, la campaña sería un absoluto desastre. Sin embargo, Jude/Kido tenía una idea. **_

**-O-**

_**Una niña pequeña, de unos ocho años de edad, corría por las calles de la ciudad. Era rubia, con los ojos azules, nerviosa y, además, llevaba el uniforme e fútbol del Raimon. Algo que dejó al grupo de amigos muy desconcertado. Para colmo, Albin iba detrás de la pequeña.**_


	9. Cena de negocios

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Drago y Sakura Uchiha, pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S, y tampoco Hikari Takaishi, que pertenece a mi amiga Laura (Shu_Lauriya_fanfiquera). **_

_**Solo me pertenecen Samantha Nanami.**_

_**También quiero dejar claro que en este y los demás capítulos, los partidos y entrenamientos no estarán escritos por mí, si no por Sakura ii Albin a.p.s **_

_**Aclaración; como en japones y español los nombres cambian pondré primero el nombre en español y luego en japonés. Así: Mark/Endo. Sí algun nombre no está bien solo diganlo**_

**-O-**

― ¿En mi instituto? ―dijo la chica con cara de miedo. Ahora si que estaba en peligro de ser descubierta.

― Sí. Y a la fuerza vas si no quieres que hable con mi amigo el director para que te saque del club de fútbol.

― Vaaale, iré. Pero si me pongo muy ''muy a lo español'' te jodes.

-O-

Hikari llegó a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, se puso otra ropa y salió junto a Lucilda, su doncella, a comprar lo necesario para la fiesta de aquella noche. A la rubia le encantaba salir con su padre a reuniones así, pues la chica se las daba de inteligente y hacía que su padre tuviera mucha importancia. Llegaron a una tienda de vestidos de ocasión, donde encontraron un vestido hermoso. Era de un rosa chicle precioso, largo, palabra de honor y ceñido y con bisuteria en el pecho. Se lo probó y le quedaba perfecto, para solo ser una chica de quince años le quedaba perfecto.

― Le queda de maravilla, señorita ―le dijo Lucilda al verla vestida―. Ojalá a mi me quedasen tan bien como a usted.

― Lucilda, por vez número... bah, muchas veces te he dicho que me llames Hikari, y estoy segura que en cuando tu bebé nazca, te quedarán los vestidos mejor que a mi. Incluso mejor que a _la bonica_.

― Hikari, no te rías así de tu madrastra. Se que no la quieres, pero al menos hazlo por tu padre.

― Ya lo he intentado, pero es imposible... Ojalá tu fueses la novia de mi padre. ¡Si es que falta muy muy poco! Tu lo quieres, yo te quiero, solo falta que el te quiera y deje a Anakawa.

― Hikari, no digas tonterías. Anda, vamos a pagar el vestido y vamos a la peluquería.

-O-

― Nathan Swift/Kazemaru Ichirouta, ¿Se puede saber por qué hoy has preferido quedar con Samantha Nanami antes que con tus amigos de toda la vida? ―le amenazó Kevin/Someoka.

― Ya había quedado con ella de antes, con ella hago una cosa de dejé hace tiempo, y, además, me lo paso bien.

― ¿Nada más?

― Se me olvidaba, estamos componiendo una canción. Y por eso estoy planteándome unirme al club de música.

― ¿¡QUÉ!? ―gritaron todos.

Y si. Efectivamente, Nathan/Kazemaru estaba pensando en ello. Si no hubiese sido por las charlas sobre música que tenía con su nueva amiga, nunca se le habría ocurrido. Y es que, desde que era pequeño, la música siempre le había gustado. Por eso, aprendió a tocar la guitarra, y también dio unas clases para educar su voz, aunque las dejó al entrar al instituto, y se centró más en el atletismo, y poco después en el fútbol, pero ahora la música había llegado a él.

― Oye, Nathan/Kazemaru, ¿a ti desde cuando te gusta la música? ―le preguntó Mark/Endo.

― Pues... creo que desde... No tengo ni idea. Pero desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que desde que era pequeño.

― Una cosa más... ¿Para componer no hace falta cantar?

― Si, ¿Por qué?

― Por que Sam no canta. ¿No lo recuerdas?

― Ah, ya, pero ella no canta, compone. Me lo dejó bien claro.

― Bueno, chicos, yo ya me voy. Tengo que prepararme, mi padre tiene una cena de negocios. ―les dijo Jude/Kido antes de levantarse e irse.

-O-

Jude/Kido llegó a casa en un santiamén. Entró y se encontró a su padre ya listo. EL joven subió a su habitación y se puso lo que tenía preparado. Unos pantalones arreglados y una camisa blanca. Se vistió y bajó junto a su padre a esperar a el chófer para ir a la cena de negocios. Pero Jude/Kido no estaba pensando en la fiesta, si no más bien en lo que había sucedido en lo poco que llevaban de curso.

Nada más comenzar, tienen un nuevo profesor, muy simpático y enrollado, se enteran de que Kazemaru sabe tocar la guitarra. Dos días después, Sam es metida a la fuerza en el equipo y entra como gerente. Su primer partido en el TFF es con La Royal Academy/Instituto Imperial. Su hermana está rara, Shawn/Fubuki igual. Esa tal Hikari resultó ser amiga de la infancia de uno de sus mejores amigos, Joe King/Genda Kojiro. Sakura estaba algo extraña con Harley/Tsunami, ya que era con el único con el que no se solía enfadar. Su amiga Albin también estaba rara. No era la que era el año pasado, era como si intentase ocultar algo muy fuertemente. Y ahora, con las actividades que tenía Pedro, estaban todos revolucionados.

― ¿Te sucede algo, hijo?

― No, no padre.

― Bien, pues quiero decirte de que van algunos de tus amigos de la Royal/Instituto Imperial. Creo que van Joe/Genda y Samford/Sakuma. Aunque de Raimon no se quien va.

― Bueno, al menos tendré con quien hablar ―se dijo―. Una pregunta, padre, ¿cuando una mujer parece ocultar algo, y un hombre muy cercano a ella también, ocurre algo entre ellos?

― Eso es según quien sean las personas. ¿Por qué lo dices?

― No, por nada padre. Será mejor que nos vallamos ya si no queremos llegar tarde.

-O-

La dicha fiesta era en un local lujoso de la ciudad. Tenía unos techos altos, con lámparas enormes y caras colgando en ellos. Muchas mesas redondas repartidas por toda la enorme sala, un escenario para dar los discursos convenientes, y por las ventanas se podía ver toda la ciudad, ya que donde se celebraba era el piso treinta y cuatro. Había muchos adultos, la mayoría mayores de cuarenta y cinco. El resto estaba entre veinte y cuarenta. También había algunos bebés que venían junto a sus padres, y niños de entre cuatro y diez años sentados en una mesa. Y por supuesto, también había otras dos mesas para los adolescentes. Y en una de esas dos mesas estaba Hikari, con su móvil. estaba con su peinado de dos horas de peluquería, su vestido caro y su maquillaje. Así, cualquiera que la viera, no le diría que tenía quince años.

― Sí, a mi también me han obligado a venir, es una lata ―se escuchó decir a un chico que, al ver a Hikari, se petrificó. ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

― Espero que no se haga como la última. Casi dos horas hablando aquel hombre. Fue una exageración... Esto... Joe/Genda... ―le dijo Samford/Sakuma al ver que su amigo no le hacía caso.

― Perdón, pero es que creo que esa chica... ¿No es del Raimon?

― No lo sé, pregúntale a Jude/Kido cuando venga, seguro que no tarda mucho.

― Un segundo ―dijo Genda acercándose a la rubia―. ¿Hikari?

― Espera Joe/Genda ―dijo concentrada en su móvil hasta que reaccionó―. ¡Joe/Genda!

La chica se puso de pie para darle un fuerte abrazo. No esperaba ver al portero allí, y mucho menos tan hermoso. Llevaba puesto los pantalones de un traje, con una camisa color azul claro y una corbata gris. Estaba hermosísimo. Pero el chico tardó mucho más en echarle un buen vistazo a la chica rubia. Los cambios que sufría la chica cada vez que la veía eran enormes, y no podía encontrar una manera de verla más bella.

― ¿Tú también has sido obligada?

― Quería venir, y así poner un poco en ridículo a _la bonica._

― ¡Hikari-chan! ―gritó una chica cuando entró en la sala―. No sabía que venías.

Y en efecto, aquella chica no era otra que Samantha Nanami. Su padre también había sido invitado a la fiesta, y como la hija ejemplar, también había tenido que ir. Pero ella no se había complicado tanto la vida como su mejor amiga. Simplemente llevaba un vestido azul mar de forma globo que marcaba un poco el pecho, y en el pelo tenía el mismo peinado que solía llevar Cammy/Fuyuppe, pero algo más elegante, y con algunos mechones de pelo rizados y un tocado. Los cuatro adolescentes se sentaron en una misma mesa, dejando un sitio apartado para que se sentase Jude/Kido cuando llegase. Entonces en la mesa ya solo quedaría un sitio libre.

El joven de las gafas no tardó mucho en llegar, y cuando vio el panorama que le esperaba aquella noche no se lamentó. Al menos estaba con gente que conocía, quitando a Hikari. Se sentó en uno de los dos sitios libres que quedaban, y se unió a la conversación que tenían ya iniciada sobre una película.

Algunos de los padres estaban charlando sobre sus respectivos trabajos con otros hombres. El señor Takaishi, al estar acompañado de Anakawa, tuvo que deshacerse de la mujer, lo que le costó mucho. Cuando lo consiguió, se encontró con un viejo buen amigo, Masahiro Nanami. Lo encontró hablando con otro señor, algo más mayor que ellos. Era el padre de Jude/Kido, Michael Sharp/Mikeru Kido **(n/a: los nombres son inventados, ¿oki? Busqué los nombres originales pero no los encontré)**, y se acercó para saludar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraban todos juntos, y aún quedaba un hombre para completar el club. Kota Drago, y seguro que estaba a punto de llegar. Así que, mientras esperaban al último, siguieron hablando de sus vidas, aunque más bien de las vidas de sus hijos. Michael/Mikeru, decía que su hijo había cambiado mucho al llegar a Raimon. El cambio que sufrió fue enorme, pero que había sido bueno. Masahiro decía que se preocupaba mucho por su ''hijita''. Trabajaba demasiado para estar a cargo de alguien, y se estaba planteando el que su hija volviera a Londres con su familia. Y Hiroaki estaba comentando que Hikari estaba muy rara cuando le preguntaba como le iba haciendo amigas en el instituto. Sabía que Hikari era demasiado difícil para hacer amigas, pero aquello era ya demasiado. Y entonces, llegó Kota.

― Hola gente ―dijo Kota―, ¿qué os contáis?

― Pues lo que hacen padres normales y corrientes, hablar de sus hijos e hijas para ponernos al día.

― Y hablando de hijas... ¿Y la tuya?

― Pues...

― Ale, hay tienes la malditas llaves del maldito coche ―dijo una chica de pelo negro y corto y los ojos azules, con unos pantalones desgastados y una camisa negra con una corbata roja―. Dame ya mi móvil.

― Pues está aquí ―dijo Kota resignado, con su tipico acento andaluz―. Albin, al menos preséntante.

― Hola, y adiós.

― Oye, papá, que dice Hikari que si... ―dijo Sam al acercarse a su padre y quedándose parada al ver a la otra― ¡ALBIN!

― Mierda, no puedo salir por la ventana, piso treinta y cuatro, en la puerta seguratas, y el conducto del aire... tornillos de los bueno... me quedo aquí...

La adolescente dió un grito que se escuchó por toda la sala, lo que hizo que sus amigos de la mesa se acercarán. Hikari también se quedó mirándo a Albin, al igual que Jude. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

― Espera, ¿qué haces tu aquí?

― Pues... Papá... ayuda...

― _Menuo_ cambio has _dao_ Hikari.

― ¿qué?

― Y Sam, uf, si es que me voy un par de años de aquíy dáis unos cambios enormes.

― Resumen ―pidió Hikari― No entiendo nada.

― Resulta que tu y Hikari solíais jugar con Albin cuando érais más pequeñas ―aclaró Masahiro Nanami―. De vez en cuando coincidíamos en viajes de negocios y jugabais porque casi nadie de allí hablaba japonés.

― Hay que trauma. ¿Qué yo conocía a estas de pequeña? ¿Amiga de una pija y su mejor amiga? Joder.

― Albin, callate mejor, porque si empiezas a recordar, yo si que me acuerdo de algunas cosas. Y a veces también había una chica muy peleona... ¿esa era Sakura?

― … Creo que si.

Sam, Hikari y Albin comenzaron, por primera vez, una conversación en las que no habían insultos o críticas, incluso a veces se reían, pero aquello cambió en unos pocos minutos, cuando un presentador anunció que iban a empezar algunos discursos por parte de los empresarios y representantes.

En la mesa de los jóvenes estaban igual que antes, pero pensando que todo aquello había sido demasiado extraño. El camarero llegó con algunos entremeses, que eran frutas echas bolitas.

― Hey, Hika-chan, ¿te acuerdas de esto?

Entonces Sam puso una bolita de sandía en una cuchara, la usó para tirar la fruta lejos de la mesa. La casualidad fue que calló en el enorme escote de una mujer mayor, algo rellenita y con muchas joyas en el cuello y los brazos. La mujer no dejó de mirar a todos lados, mientras que las dos amigas no podían evitar reírse. Aquello les traía buenos recuerdos, en los que eran niñas pequeñas sin presiones, siendo libres del todo, y no como ahora, que la clase social de sus padres les afectaba demasiado. Ahora ya no podían salir tranquilas a la calle sin que al menos algunas personas les preguntarán por sus padres, y si tenían un mal día, se encontraban con algún periodista.

― No sabéis hacerlo bien ―les dijo Albin―. Es así.

Y con la cuchara sopera, tiró cuatro trozos de fruta, en dirección contraria a la que lanzaron las otras. Aquellos cuatro trozos, en el aire, se dispersaron, y cada uno fue a parar a un lugar distinto. Uno de los trozos calló en la bebida de un señor que estaba cerca de una ventana, otro, a la fuente de chocolate para las frutas que darían para el final de la fiesta, el otro calló al suelo y el último a nada más y nada menos que al plato de su padre. La chica miró su plato vacío para disimular, pero aún así le llegó un sms diciendole: Ya hablaremos, ¿recuerdas que el director es uno de mis MEJORES amigos?

Entonces, de nuevo salió el presentador. El escenario se abrió por completo, y se vieron diversos instrumentos de una banda: un piano plateado con rayas rosas; una batería naranja y negra; un bajo negro y blanco; dos guitarras iguales pero de distintos colores, pues una era con tonos azulados y otro era con tonos verduscos.

― Empresarios, compositores, amigos, familiares, damas, caballeros... Hoy, en esta noche, se abre el nuevo proyecto que han tenido en común Kota Drago, Michael Sharp/Mikeru Kido, Hiroaki Takaishi y Masahiro Nanami en común. Entre estos cuatro viejos amigos, de trabajos diferentes, han conseguido armonizarlos y hacer un buen proyecto. Algo relacionado con la música. Quieren hacer que la música tenga más influencia, y lo que ahora adoran los jóvenes es el deporte. Por ello, han sacado una nueva linea de instrumentos y accesorios deportivos de la misma marca, y también patrocinaran a jóvenes deportistas en el mundo de la música, y viceversa. Para ello, el señor Sharp/Kido, invirtió el dinero y algunas aportaciones importantes, Kota de promocionarlo con los anuncios y su fama y dar ideas deportivas, Hiroaki tiene la fábrica de todo y Masahiro ofrece la música. Y aquí tenemos lo primero que tienen. Los primeros instrumentos que, desgraciadamente, hoy no podrán ser tocados puesto que el grupo que teníamos contratado no ha podido venir.

― Si me dejaran eso en mis manos estaba todo arreglado. ―masculló Jude/Kido.

― eso es imposible, ¿que puedes hacer tu?―le preguntó Hikari.

― Dejame quince minutos y un teléfono, te digo yo que te encuentro un grupo.

Entonces Hikari se puso en pie se dirigió a donde estaban algunos seguratas, les dijo algo y uno de ellos se fue, mientras que el presentador era llamada para que le dijesen algo, y de nuevo salió al escenario.

― Señoras y señores, me parece que, si conseguimos convencer al hijo del señor Shapr/Kido, tenemos grupo.

Jude/Kido estaba que lo flipaba, conque Hikari había ido a hablar con los guardias de seguridad para eso. Pues el no iba a hacer nada, aunque al ver que toda la gente le miraba, no pudo hacer otra cosa.

― Hay... de acuerdo, lo hago. Hikari al teclado, Sam a una guitarra, ahora llamo a Sakura, a Yitan y a Nathan/Kazemaru, y todo resuelto.

― Suerte, seguro que Sakura no vuelve a tocar el bajo más, si lo tiene abandonado en lo alto del armario ―comentó Albin.

― Por intentarlo, no pasa nada.

-O-

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama, con un libro de acordes para bajo a su lado y ella con su bajo haciendo algunos. Su cuarto había cambiado por completo, y todo desde que llegó Pedro como profesor de música. Su habitación, que antes estaba llena de pósteres de chicos y cantantes guapos, ahora solo tenía dos relacionados con la música, su esquina, donde tenía todos los discos de música, había sido reemplazada por su bajo con su amplificador. Su escritorio, que antes estaba lleno de joyas, maquillaje y revistas estaba vacío con dos libros de acordes, y su estantería, que antes estaba llena de tonterías, ahora tenía algunos libros de acordes y canciones, y también por partituras de muchas canciones.

― Hermanita me prestas... ―dijo Makoto, el hermano pequeño de Sakura al entrar.

El pobre chaval también se extrañó mucho. El cuarto de su hermana había cambiado, y mucho. Tanto que daba miedo.

― ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?

― No pasa nada, hermano. ¿Qué iba a pasar?

― Qué todo tu habitación ha cambiado, y para colmo estas con el bajo. ¡eso es sacrilegio para ti!

― No digas eso, esto es normal de mi... de la edad de los adolescentes.

La conversación de los dos hermanos fue interrumpida por Jude/Kido, que llamaba a Sakura por lo de la cena de negocios, lo que la chica accedió enseguida. ¡Oportunidad de oro para poder ser famosa!

-O-

Nathan/Kazemaru, estaba en casa de Jordan/Midorikawa junto con Axel/Goenji. Estaban hablando del equipo, o al menos así habían empezado en un principio. A Kazemaru le picó la mosca de preguntar y le preguntó a Axel/Goenji que si le gustaba alguna chica. Aunque todos sabían que el chico del cabello de punta estaba colado por Albin Drago, el nunca lo admitía, y lo que más gustaba era a sus amigos era la forma en lo que lo hacía. Primero se ponía de medio lado con las manos en jarras y rojo como un tomate, poniendo una voz muy demasiado tonta y diciendo que solo eran amigos.

Pero claro, ahora estaba el que Axel/Goenji, observó que su amigo de cabello azul había entablado mucha amistad con la nueva. Demasiada para su opinión. Así que le preguntó que que pensaba de Samantha.

Pero justo en ese momento apareció una cosa llamada ''llamada telefónica''. Era de Jude/Kido, llamando a Nathan/Kazemaru para lo de la fiesta. El joven dijo que si, que lo que tardaba en cambiarse e ir.

Así que se despidió de sus amigos para ir corriendo a su casa a cambiarse e irse.

-O-

Jude/Kido estaba bastante satisfecho con lo que había echo. Solo le faltaba llamar al batería. Yitan Hamano. Buscó su número en su lista de contactos, lo llamó pero algo no funcionaba muy bien.

― ¿Diga? ―decía Yitan. Sin embargo, no se escuchaba muy bien porque parecía que estaba en un lugar con mucha gente.

― ¿Yitan? Soy Jude, estamos en una fiesta y...

― _¿Jude? _

― Si, que estamos en una fiesta de negocios de nuestros padres y necesitamos...

― _Jude, mira tío no escucho nada, ya me lo dices mañana, además, estoy ocupado ligando con varias chavalas adiós. _

― ¡YITAN! ―le dijo―. Genial, no tenemos batería.

― Sin batería no podemos hacer nada ―dijo Sam algo preocupada―. ¿Qué hacemos?

_**En el próximo capítulo...**_

_**Sakura y Kota no dejaban de darle algunos golpes a Albin por detrás para que subiese al escenario y tocase la batería. Solo ella podía hacerlo en ese momento. Kota y Sakura, al ver que desnucarla a base de collejas no iba a servir de nada, empezaron con las amenazas. **_


	10. Canciones

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Drago y Sakura Uchiha, pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S, y tampoco Hikari Takaishi, que pertenece a mi amiga Laura (Shu_Lauriya_fanfiquera). **_

_**Solo me pertenecen Samantha Nanami.**_

_**También quiero dejar claro que en este y los demás capítulos, los partidos y entrenamientos no estarán escritos por mí, si no por Sakura ii Albin a.p.s **_

_**Aclaración; como en japones y español los nombres cambian pondré primero el nombre en español y luego en japonés. Así: Mark/Endo. Sí algun nombre no está bien solo diganlo**_

_**En este capítulo habrá dos canciones: **_

_**1- Adolescentes; de Kiko y Sarah**_

_**2- Gente; de el sueño de morfeo.  
**_

**-O-**

Sakura no tardó en llegar a la cena de negocios. Llevaba puesto un buen conjunto: unos pantalones negros y una camiseta fucsia, y el cabello con un medio recogido. Su bajo estaba en su funda, colgado de su espalda, algo que le daba un toque bastante musical.

Se acercó a donde se encontraba Jude/Kido, que le dijo que se acercara a Sam para convencer a Hikari que para subir tenía que hacer cambios en su atuendo.

Al poco rato llegó Nathan/Kazemaru, con unos pantalones piratas negros, una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro muy juvenil y una corbata negra atada de una manera que daba aire de despreocupación, junto con unas botas marrones **(n/a: con esta ropa a salido en varias imagenes, así que seguramente ya lo habrán visto)**. Se acercó a Jude/Kido y preguntó que si ya estaban todos los de la banda. Jude/Kido le dijo que no, que no tenían batería, y que estaba haciendo demasiadas llamadas. Su padre le iba a matar cuando viese la factura de su móvil. EL muchacho dejó a su amigo hacer su trabajo. Quién diría que Jude/Kido se tomaría aquello tan a pecho. Si hubiese alguna banda, contratarían a Jude/Kido como manager, ¿por qué no?

Nathan/Kazemaru empezó a dar vueltas por la enorme sala. No conocía a nadie, pero estaba seguro que pronto vería a Sakuma y Joe/Genda, así que de eso no se preocupó.

-O-

― A ver, Hikari, no te lo voy a volver a repetir. No puedes salir así al escenario.

― ¿Y por qué no? No lo entiendo.

― Y yo te lo vuelo a explicar. Si vamos a salir tocar, no puedes salir más arreglada que ninguno de los otros. Solo tenemos que mojarte un poco el pelo y cortarte el vestido. Te prometo que te lo compensaré. Pero por favor...

― ¡NO NO y NO!

― Sam, déjamelo a mi ―dijo Sakura―. ¡MIRA PIJA, O TE MOJAS EL PELO Y TE CORTAS EL VESTIDO O SALES VOLANDO POR LA VENTANA ESTAMOS!

― Va-vale... ―dijo la rubia algo asustada.

Entonces, con un dispensador de agua le mojaron el cabello y le deshicieron el peinado y se lo arreglaron un poco más juvenil, y el vestido largo fue cortado por encima de las rodillas. Al final su atuendo le quedó mucho ás para su edad.

― Esto ya está.

― Pues estoy la mar de preciosa. Si es que soy guapa de todas formas.

― Serás presumida... ―dijeron Sam y Sakura a la vez, lo que hizo que las dos se miraran y se rieran un poco de lo sucedido.

-O-

Jude/Kido no había conseguido ningún batería. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Cuando vio a las tres chicas que iban a tocar, les dijo que no había batería, aunque Sakura dijo que de eso se ocupaba ella. A saber que haría. Sakura se fue a buscar a Kota, el padre de su mejor amiga. Cuando lo vio,estaba hablando con otros hombres.

― Kota, ¿me puede ayudar? ―dijo Sakura nada más llegar.

― Claro, ¿qué sucede Sakura?

― Sencillo: no tenemos batería para tocar, así que he pensado que...

― No tienes que decirme nada más. ¡ALBIN!

― Qué quieres pesad... Oh Oh... Sakura aquí, algo pasa. ―dijo la chica de ojos azules.

― Hola mejor amiga, ¿a qué me haces un favor muy muy muy grande?

― Eh... no.

― ¡Si ni siquiera sabes que es!

― Pero me imagino que quieres que toque la batería, ¿me equivoco?

― No, no pero... Si. Es eso. Por favor... te lo suplico... ¡si no lo haces no seré famosa!

Albin se negó como unas cinco veces más, así que Sakura ante aquello cambió su personalidad de buena amiga a amiga que o haces eso, o lo haces. No dejaba a su amiga en paz. Y a la pobre Albin se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Tanto que le pidió ayuda a su padre.

Y aquello también fue una mala idea. Kota también estaba igual que Sakura. La pobre Albin ya estaba harta.

Y como ser pesados tampoco funcionaba, pasaron a las collejas. «¡Qué toques la batería!», le decía su padre. Y si decía que no, ¡PUFF!, colleja al cante. Y lo mismo con su amiga. Si seguían así, Albin iba a quedar desnucada.

― ¡JODER VALE YA! ¿Si toco me dejáis tranquila de una puñetera vez?

― Sí. ―respondieron Sakura y Kota a la vez, sonriendo triunfantemente.

Y las dos adolescente salieron en busca de Jude/Kido.

El chico de las gafas, que se mordía las uñas de saber que el grupo iba a tocar sin batería, estaba nada más que con el teléfono para ver si alguien cambiaba de opinión.

Cuando Albin y Sakura llegaron, Jude/Kido estaba ya sin uñas.

― ¡Jude/Kido, ya tenemos batería! ―dijo una animadísima Sakura.

Albin no decía nada, estaba callada y con la vista perdida, pensando en como vengarse de Sakura sin recibir más de lo que daba.

― ¿A sí? ¿Quién? ―dijo el jugador mirando para todos lados.

― Pues Albin.

― ¿Perdona? ¿Albin? ¿La otra loca del fútbol? ¿La que se pasa las horas en los recreativos con Axel/Goenji? ¿La ALBIN que todos conocemos?

― No, mi abuela. ¡PUES CLARO QUE ES ESTA ALBIN PEDAZO DE CABEZA HUECA! ―le gritó Sakura.

De nuevo, el presentador salió. Decía que, si el nuevo grupo no salía, aquello se suspendería. Así que Sakura tiró de Albin y fueron a donde estaban los demás. Sam estaba nada más que algo nerviosa. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a un escenario. Kazemaru, que nunca había salido a uno, estaba tranquilo, no sabía como, pero los nervios no se apoderaron de él. Y Hikari, Hikari estaba deseando salir y lucirse. Y en eso que llegaron Sakura y Albin.

― ¿Qué hace Albin aquí? ―dijo Nathan/Kazemaru.

― Es... es nuestra batería. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que salgamos? ―preguntó Sakura.

― Quince minutos, pero no sabemos que vamos a cantar ni que vamos a hacer... ―dijo Hikari.

― Yo tengo una idea. Hace un tiempo que Sam y yo estamos trabajando en una cancion. ―Dijo Kazemaru.

― Pero es complicado que alguien se aprenda una canción en quince minutos y que le salga bien. Tendría que ser algo que ya sepamos.

― ¿Tienes la partitura? ―dijo Sakura, y Nathan/Kazemaru, dijo que si. Por lo que sacó su móvil y buscó en archivo donde tenía la canción.

― No es tan díficil. Y además a mi la música se me queda enseguida. Puede que... si nos dejaran ensayarla una vez o dos podríamos tocarla...

― ¿Serás capaz de aprenderte la letra, Sakura? ―le preguntó Sam.

― ¿Quién a dicho que tengamos que aprendernos la letra? ¡La vas a cantar tu!

― ¿¡Qué!? ―dijo una horrorizada y asustada Sam― No, vais a cantar alguien que no sea yo. Tenemos que hacerlo para que consigan promocionar el proyecto.

― ¿Vas a cantar? ―preguntó Nathan/Kazemaru.

Sam negó con la cabeza muy segura.

― Pues entonces, me voy a casa. No quiero tocar nada con una chica que no quiere cantar.

― ¿Sabes? Yo también ―dijo Hikari al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Nathan/Kazemaru―, ¿Os venís Sakura y Albin?

― Vale.

― Espera, ¿Quieres decir que has montado todo esto para...? ―se calló cuando Sakura le dio un pisotón. Fue cuando se dió cuenta de las intenciones.

― ¡VALE! ―chilló Sam― Tocaremos esa canción, pero será la ÚNICA vez que lo haga. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos se dieron la vuelta sonrientes. Estaban de acuerdo, pero sabían que no iba a ser la única vez.

EL presentador salió de nuevo, diciendo que el grupo nuevo estaba punto de salir, que todos los presentes tomaran silencio. El grupo se preparó, tras una pequeña visita de el padre de Sam, con un algo distinto. Llevaban una chapa en la camiseta con el símbolo ''smile''. Aquello era algo que todos tenían en común para que se notará que eran un ''grupo''. También, los que iban a cantar, llevaban unos micrófonos agarrados a la oreja para poder cantar y tocar a la vez. Y el momento llegó.

Todas las luces de la sala se apagaron, el telón se cerró, dando lugar a que el grupo se pusiera en posición. Mientras el telón se abría, con una luz tenue y baja, que aumentaba poco a poco, la música comenzó a sonar. Sin embargo, solo sonaba la luz de Nathan/Kazemaru, Sam estaba petrificada y no podía cantar. Por ese acto, el telón se volvió a cerrar.

― ¿Sam? ¿Qué haces? ―le dijo Hikari.

― Perdón. Lo siento, es que me resulta... muy difícil...

― Venga Sam ―dijo Nathan/Kazemaru, poniendole las manos en los hombros― NO pasa nada, de veras.

― De acuerdo ―sonrió―, ¿podemos empezar de nuevo?

Y de nuevo, aquel acto comenzó. Todos los músicos respiraron hondo, era el momento.

Y entonces, la canción sonó.

[Sam y Nathan/Kazemaru]

Mucho más que el agua y mas que el aire,  
te necesito y no sé como decir, que sin ti no soy de nadie.  
[Sam]

Más que darle a Dios un juramento te necesito para sobrevivir  
y tus labios de alimento y es que no puedo pensar si te doy  
por perdido y vuelve a vencerme el olvido.  
Te buscaré hasta que cieguen mis ojos y te encontraré  
para darte un sonrojo.  
[Sam y Nathan/Kazemaru]  
Es una pena sufrir la condena con esta distancia y quererte  
[Sam]

fue tan bonito que en este ratito nos vieran culpables  
de un beso inocente.

[Sam y Nathan/Kazemaru]  
Dicen que el viento vendra más contento y nunca lo tendremos  
de frente que no hay castigo si Dios fué testigo de vernos  
culpables por adolescentes.  
[Nathan/Kazemaru]  
Más que ver el Sol y ver el día te necesito y donde quiera que  
estés el arte tiene alegría, daremos el salto a la frontera,  
hasta mañana si Dios quiere mi amor, mi vida y mi compañera.  
Pondremos puertas al mar y ventanas al río, lo nuestro será  
tuyo y mío.

[Sam y Nathan/Kazemaru]  
Te buscaré hasta que cieguen mis ojos y te encontraré  
para darte un sonrojo.  
Es una pena sufrir la condena con esta distancia y quererte

[Nathan/Kazemaru]  
fue tan bonito que en ese ratito nos vieran culpables  
de un beso inocente.

[Sam y Nathan/Kazemaru]  
Dicen que el viento vendra más contento y nunca lo tendremos  
de frente

[Nathan/Kazemaru]

que no hay castigo si Dios fué testigo de vernos  
culpables por adolescentes.  
[Sam y Nathan/Kazemaru]  
Bendito fué el conocerte y maldita la suerte que ahora no estés tú,  
a ver si el cielo removiera el suelo juntando tu norte y mi sur.

Es una pena sufrir la condena con esta distancia y quererte  
fue tan bonito que en ese ratito nos vieran culpables  
de un beso inocente.  
Dicen que el viento vendra más contento y nunca lo tendremos  
de frente que no hay castigo si Dios fué testigo de vernos  
culpables por adolescentes.

-O-

El publicó aplaudió. Aplaudió con fuerza y energía, y se podía escuchar claramente ''OTRA, OTRA!''. Los cinco miembros que comprendían el grupo hasta ese momento se miraron. Estaba claro que iban a tocar otra canción, pero esta vez, iban a cantar tres de las cuatro chicas. Sakura, Sam y Hikari.

-O-

[Sakura]

Hay un mundo extraño  
Raro, singular  
Gira continuamente  
Da mil vueltas no puede parar

[Sam]  
Un mundo complejo  
Que esconde sus secretos  
De donde venimos  
Y luego a donde iremos

[Hikari]  
Quien pone las normas quien decide  
Quien maneja la verdad  
Solo somos gente, gente  
Mucha gente  
[Sakura, Sam y Hikari]  
Que sonríe y que llora por dentro  
Que se fue y que hoy echas de menos  
Gente que te quiere  
Gente que te hiere  
Gente que esta sola aunque halla mucha gente  
Que defiende la desigualdad  
Que esta enferma de imbecilidad  
Que desmiente con lo que promete  
Gente dominante  
Gente indiferente  
[Sakura]  
Hay un mundo herido  
Que empieza a sangrar  
Sigue girando  
Pide menos de lo que nos da

[Sam]  
Tan descompensado  
Tan mal gestionado

Mundo de injusticias  
Mundo lastimado

[Hikari}  
Quien mueve los hilos quien decide  
Quien maneja la verdad  
Solo somos gente, gente  
mucha gente

[Sakura, Sam y Hikari]  
Que sonríe y que llora por dentro  
Que se fue y que hoy echas de menos  
Gente que te quiere  
Gente que te hiere  
Gente que esta sola aunque halla mucha gente  
Que defiende la desigualdad  
Que esta enferma de imbecilidad  
Que desmiente con lo que promete  
Gente dominante  
Gente indiferente

Somos mucha gente  
Gente, diferente  
Somos muchos, somos gente  
Tanta gente, gente diferente  
Mucha gente

Que sonríe y que llora por dentro  
Que se fue y que hoy echas de menos  
Gente que te quiere  
Gente que te hiere  
Gente que esta sola aunque halla mucha gente  
Que defiende la desigualdad  
Que esta enferma de imbecilidad  
Que desmiente con lo que promete  
Gente dominante  
Gente indiferente

-O-

Mientras el grupo seguía tocando, el padre de Albin, Kota Dragon, había grabado las dos canciones que llevaban tocadas hasta el momento. Y un hombre, castaño de ojos iguales, se puso a su lado.

― Valla, valla. Kota Drago. ¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad?

― ¡Pedro! ―le dijo Kota.

― El mismo. No sabía que tenías una hija.

― Ya, hay pocas cosas que saben de mi.

― ¿Es hija de...?―quiso saber Pedro.

― Sí, pero murió durante el parto. Eramos jóvenes y...

― Ahora ya sé de donde a sacado la joven esa energía. A heredado el talento musical de su madre y el talento futbolístico de su padre. Dime, Kota, ¿me haces un favor?

Kota asintió.

― Quiero que me pases la actuación por correo electrónico, va siendo hora de que todo valla adquiriendo forma.

-O-

Al día siguiente, en clase, todos estaban muy animados, sobre todo los nuevos músicos. Habían pasado una noche increíble, y la música había sido la estrella de aquello. Pero aún así, tenían varias cosas en secreto. Como que Albin era rica.

Llegaron a clase poco a poco, y lo primero que vieron fue a Yitan tirado en la mesa. Estaba con dolor de cabeza, y cada vez que alguien subía el tono de voz, gritaba el diciendo que se callaran que tenía resaca.

Entonces Jude/Kido recordó que, cuando llamó a Yitan para el concierto, había mucho jaleo, y que apenas se le escuchaba, y que dijo que había dos chicas muy guapas. Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Jude/Kido. Yitan se había pasado la noche de fiesta, bebiendo y ligando. Menudo chaval estaba echo.

― ¿Qué le pasa a Yitan? ―preguntó Sam al llegar a clase.

Jude/Kido contó su hipótesis y Sam, aprovechando que estaba de muy buen humor, se acercó a Yitan, se aproximo a su oído y grito con todas sus fuerzas. Yitan se cabreó bastante, tanto que salió detrás de Sam para vengarse de ella. Había un estúpido espectaculo en clase. Eran domo dos niño pequeños jugando a ''tu la llevas''.

_**En el próximo capitulo... **_

_**Pedro llegó a clase con el proyector y un CD. Tenía pensado que, desde que la noche anterior había visto algo que le empezaba a gustar, tenía que meterle caña a eso de la música. A eso de la banda. Si no se daba prisa, iban a descubrirlo, y tenía que dejarlo bien claro. Tenía que dejar bien claro que tenían que hacer un grupo, y presentarse a un concurso que pronto habría. Si descubrían a Pedro antes de eso. Todo se iría al garete. **_


	11. Salida a la Luz

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Drago y Sakura Uchiha, pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S, y tampoco Hikari Takaishi, que pertenece a mi amiga Laura (Shu_Lauriya_fanfiquera). **_

_**Solo me pertenecen Samantha Nanami.**_

_**También quiero dejar claro que en este y los demás capítulos, los partidos y entrenamientos no estarán escritos por mí, si no por Sakura ii Albin a.p.s **_

_**Aclaración; como en japones y español los nombres cambian pondré primero el nombre en español y luego en japonés. Así: Mark/Endo. Sí algun nombre no está bien solo diganlo**_

_**-**_**O-**

― ¡QUE OS CALLAIS YA LOS DOS! ¡ME CAGO EN VUESTRA NACION! ―le da una colleja a los dos.

― ¡Auch! ―gritaron los dos― ¿¡Por que nos pegas subnormal!?

― ¡Por niños chicos! ―le vuelve a pegar a Sam.

― ¡Y por qué me pegas a mi!

Las dos se miraron con cara de querer matarse, pero no pudo ser porque el timbre sonó dando lugar a clase de Geografía. Todos se sentaron en sus pupitres, pero Sakura, en vez de atender como casi toda la clase, se pudo a dibujar a Harley/Tsunami. Es que ella odiaba Geografía.

-O-

Pedro estaba en su clase, sentado y pensativo. Aquella hora no tenía ningún alumnado, por lo que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana. Si hubiese sido un profesor normal y corriente, se habría ido a la sala de profesores con un café ha charlar sobre los alumnos, pero como no lo era, decidió meditar un poco su situación. No le quedaba mucho tiempo en Raimon, porque seguro que lo descubrirían de un momento a otro. Es decir, que apenas le quedaba tiempo para cumplir su objetivo. Cuando llegó a Japón pensó que, como era un profesor extranjero, nadie sospecharía quien era. Pero había echo ya varios momentos en falso, y debía atacar. Sobre todo si quería lograr lo que quería.

Sus pensamientos fueron parados cuando sonó el teléfono. Pedro lo cogió y miro quien llamaba. Al reconocer el nombre, respondió.

― ¿Digame?

― ¿Pedro?

― Sí, el mismo Pedro que viste y calza. ¿Qué quieres, Leandro?

― Han llamado a la central, dicen que pueden que tu trabajo se valla al garete, ¿es cierto?

― Si, es verdad. He hecho algunas acciones que no debería y he dejado huellas. Pero yo sigo en Japón hasta que acabe mi trabajo.

― Anda con mucho cuidado, Pedrito, anda con mucho cuidado... Pero dime, ¿puedes contarme algo de lo que haces? Nunca lo hablas.

― Ya lo sé. Pero te lo diré. Hay aquí chicos muy diferentes y con cosas en común, y quiero que hagan algo juntos. No quiero que desperdicien ese talento... Son inteligentes, prodigios en el mundo de la música. No pueden no hacer nada.

― ¿Y quienes son? Si puede saberse.

― Búscalos en el la página. Te vas a sorprender. Son Yitan Hamano, Sakura Uchiha, Albin Drago, Hikari Takaishi, Nathan Swift/Ichirouta Kazemaru y Samantha Nanami.

― Ya los tengo. Menudo grupo. ¿No te has ido a algo complicado? Cada uno tiene algún problema o cosas así. Por lo demás, serían un buen grupo.

― Lo sé, por eso me vas a hacer un enorme favor. ¿Puedes hacer que hagan aquí un concurso musical? Le vendría bien a la banda.

― Eso esta echo. Solo tenemos que mover algunos cables y todo echo. Sabes que aquí lo hacemos todo posible.

― Lo sé, trabajo para ti. Venga, tengo que colgar. Tengo que hacer otra llamada de urgencia. Hablamos esta tarde.

Los dos amigos y compañeros de trabajo se despidieron, mientras Pedro buscaba entre los cajones un número de teléfono. Era necesario, porque había revisado su correo y no le había llegado ningún mensaje. Una vez encontrado, marcó.

― ¿Kota...?

-O-

La clase de Geografía había acabado y ahora tocaba clase de música, en su aula respectiva. Todos salieron al mismo tiempo, porque intentaban recordar una canción que habían escuchado el día anterior en la radio. Sin embargo, nadie atinaba.

― Yo si que me acuerdo.

Todos miraron a Sam. Si se la sabía, pero estaba claro que no iba a cantarla.

― ¿Y recuerdas cómo es? ―le preguntó Jordan/Midorikawa.

Sam asintió y comenzó a cantar el principio. AL instante Hikari se acordó de la letra, y comenzaron a cantarla juntas. El resto de la clase las miraba con cara de ''¿Pero desde cuando Sam canta? ¿No tenía una estúpida promesa?

Dejaron el asunto, algo habría pasado para que aquello hubiese sucedido. Así que, en apuesta con otra elección mejor, decidieron seguir cantando la canción. Hasta que llegaron a la clase no la dejaron. Se sentaron en sus sitios mientras Pedro hace una firmas, y Albin, al mirar por la ventana, se quedó muy parada. Había un coche igual que el suyo yéndose de allí. Pero aquello era imposible, porque ella no había echo nada malo, o eso esperaba.

Pedro llamó de nuevo la atención de los alumnos dando un par de palmadas, y diciéndo que iban a escuchar y luego ver dos canciones. Encendió la televisión, donde estaba la pantalla en negro, pero a la vez se escuchaba una canción. Sam y Nathan/Kazemaru se miraron atónitos. Aquella era_ su_ canción. La canción con la que debutaron la noche pasada. La música la paró Pedro, y miró a Mark/Endo.

― Dime, Evans/Mamoru, ¿qué te a parecido la canción?

― Me ha encantado, seguro que esos cantantes son profesionales o algo así. Y la música es muy pegadiza. ¡Tanto como el fútbol!

― Y a los demás, ¿Os a gustado?

Toda la clase, menos los que sabían todo, dijeron que si al unísono. Entonces Pedro sonrió y puso la imagen, donde estaban los dos amigos cantando, Albin con la batería, Sakura en el bajo y Hikari en el teclado. Toda la clase estaba con la boca abierta.

― ¿Para eso me llamaste? ―dijo Yitan mientras se escondía le móvil en la chaqueta.

― Sí, pero al final encontramos otra batería.

― Exactamente. Y también escuchad esta otra canción mientras Yitan le explica al director que está con el móvil en clase. ―dijo Pedro.

― ¡Que! Pedro, digo profe, venga, perdoname... no me la traeré mas...

Pedro lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Yitan, así que el batería y bajista lo sacó sin miedo y comenzó a escribirse con un nuevo amigo que había echo.

Mientras tanto, empezó la otra canción, la que cantaron tres de las cuatro chicas del grupo.

Cuando acabó la canción, los compañeros de los chicos los miraron con admiración. ¡Menudo talento!

― ¿Recordáis qué ibamos a hacer un club de música?

La clase asintió.

― ¿Quién quiere unirse?

Sakura levantó la mano.

― YO quiero unirme profesor. Y Albin también.

― A mi no metas. ―protestó la otra.

Pedro las miró, y también a los que iban a componer la banda. Y sonrió para si. Estaba seguro de que no le iban a defraudar. Estaba completamente seguro.

-O-

Por la tarde, después de los entrenamientos, cada uno se fue a su casa, y Albin, recordando lo de la clase de música, comenzó a sospechar. Él vídeo y el coche. Algo encajaba, y ese algo se hacía llamar Kota Drago.

Cuando la chica llegó a su casa, no había nadie, así que mientras venía su padre, se fue a la cocina a merendar.

― Hola ―dijo Kota al entrar en la casa―. ¿Cómo te fue el día?

― Bien. Una cosa papá, ¿tu por casualidad no habrás ido al instituto hoy verdad?

― Yo si fui, y además, debemos de hablar de algo serio.

― Si es sobre el pegamento en la silla del tutor, ¡la idea fue de Sccoty!

― No es eso... .¡Albin otra vez?!

― NO es nuevo que le gaste bromas al tutor y lo sabes. ―se defendió.

― Pues a lo que iba. Un viejo amigo, Pedro, me llamó para que le pasase el vídeo de anoche para su clase de música.

― ¿Tu amigo quién?

― Pedro.

Albin no podía creerlo: su padre y su profesor, ¡amigos! no podía creer todavía lo que le esperaba.

-O-

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, comenzó a llover. Típico de la estación lluviosa.

Sakura estaba terminando de hacer su tarea cuando le llegó un SMS de Sam: ''¿Podrías venir al Inazuma Café? Vamos algunas de clase, y quiero pediros un favor.''

Sakura se extrañó. ¿Un favor? Vale que Sam era una chica maja, y algo habladora también, ¿pero que querría?

-O-

Dentro de la cafetería hacia una buena temperatura, ni frío ni calor. Sam, la cual había llegado primero, cogió mesa al lado de el mostrador, esperando a que llegaran las otras. Y no tardaron mucho en llegar. Una vez todas sentadas y con sus bebidas, dio comienzo la conversación.

― ¿Y qué favor quieres, Sam? ―preguntó Celia/Haruna dándole un sorbo a su zumo.

― Solo quería que este viernes os viniérais a casa de Hikari a dormir.

― Yo no voy a casa de esa pija ―contestó Albin.

― Por favor.

― ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la casa de una pija engreída? A ninguna nos cae muy bien la verdad. ―respondió Sakura terminándose su café.

― Por favor, de nuevo. ―suplicó― Sakura es importante. Hikari se siente sola. No lo dice pero se que es verdad. Solo tiene confianza con tres personas en esta ciudad. Su institutriz, Joe/Genda y yo. Por favor. Solo será una noche. Además cuando la chica coge confianza es muy simpática.

― Solo una noche, bueno, podré soportarlo ―dijo Celia.

― Nosotras también ―dijeron Sakura, Nelly/Natsumi, Cammy/Fuyuppe y Aki a la vez.

― Y supongo que si yo no voy me matas ―suspiró Albin mirando a Sakura.

― Exacto.

-o-

Kota fue al cuarto de su hija, ya casi por la noche, para anunciarle que su prima Cristina iba a pasar una semana con ellos. Cristina era una niña de ocho años muy revoltosa, que, para colmo, se parecía un montón a Albin, excepto por el pelo, puesto que ella era rubia.

― Albin.

― Dime.

― Mañana viene tu prima Cristina, así que haces de niñera el viernes entero.

―¡No puedo! ―dijo intentando inventarse algo, pero al finla se dio cuenta de que tenía el plan perfecto para evitar a la cría―. Me voy a casa de una amiga a dormir.

_**En el próximo capítulo. **_

_** Una niña pequeña, de no mas de ocho años de edad, no dejaba de mirar a Axel/Goenji, su nuevo niñero. Y el delantero se maldecía. Menudo plan, le había salido todo por la culata.**_


	12. Fiesta de PijamasNiñeros por un día

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Drago y Sakura Uchiha, pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S, y tampoco Hikari Takaishi, que pertenece a mi amiga Laura (Shu_Lauriya_fanfiquera). **_

_**Solo me pertenecen Samantha Nanami.**_

_**También quiero dejar claro que en este y los demás capítulos, los partidos y entrenamientos no estarán escritos por mí, si no por Sakura ii Albin a.p.s **_

_**Aclaración; como en japones y español los nombres cambian pondré primero el nombre en español y luego en japonés. Así: Mark/Endo. Sí algun nombre no está bien solo diganlo**_

-O-

Kota fue al cuarto de su hija, ya casi por la noche, para anunciarle que su prima Cristina iba a pasar una semana con ellos. Cristina era una niña de ocho años muy revoltosa, que, para colmo, se parecía un montón a Albin, excepto por el pelo, puesto que ella era rubia.

― Albin.

― Dime.

― Mañana viene tu prima Cristina, así que haces de niñera el viernes entero.

―¡No puedo! ―dijo intentando inventarse algo, pero al finla se dio cuenta de que tenía el plan perfecto para evitar a la cría―. Me voy a casa de una amiga a dormir.

― Pues ya veremos que hacemos. Esa tarde yo no puedo ocuparme de ella.

Kota salió del cuarto de su hija en dirección al salón para terminar de hacer lo que tenía entre manos. Estaba claro que Kota iba a ayudar a su viejo y gran amigo, y la idea de Pedro era buenísima.

-O-

Al día siguiente, en clase, todo ocurrió normal, así que no hubo nada extraño, sin contar que Mark/Endo estaba que se subía por las paredes. Lo que le dijo Perçy/Kudo, era inverosímil. Tenían una suerte increíble. Durante el Fútbol Frontier/Fútbol Frontera, su siguiente oponente era el instituto Alpino/secundaria Haruken.

Cuando se lo dijo a todo el equipo, Celia/Haruna se puso muy feliz, demasiado feliz. Mientras ponía la escusa de que solo era un amigo, Jude/Kido no dejaba de sospechar que allí pasaba algo. Axel/Goenji comentó de que ya era hora de que volvieran a jugar, y esta vez ellos yéndose al Alpino/Haruken. Sam, que no conocía a Shawn/Fubuki, preguntó que quien era, y entre todos le contaron que era un gran chico y muy simpático, y como no, un gran jugador de fútbol.

Durante la explicación, Pedro se acercó al club para hablar con los chicos, resultaba que por la tarde, aquella misma tarde, tenían que ir a ensaya la obra de teatro. Apenas quedaban cuatro semanas para que el certamen comenzara, y tenían que ir a empezar a ensayar y repartir ya la ropa.

Así que, todo el grupo quedó en la rivera a las siete.

-O-

Albin llegó a su casa algo desanimada. Seguro que su prima ya estaba allí. No era que no la quisiera, todo lo contrario. Pero es que la niña era una copia de su prima mayor. Vestía con ropas anchas, tenía el mismo corte de pelo de Albin, que solía esconderse bajo una gorra, y el mismo color de ojos. En lo único que no eran iguales era que Christina tenía el pelo rubio.

― ¡Hola Albin! ―gritó la pequeña al ver a su prima entrar en el salón, mientras salía disparada a abrazarla.

― Hola Christina. ¿Cómo estas? ―le preguntó Albin al dejar la mochila en suelo y sentándose en el sofa.

― Muy bien, y tu cuarto mola mucho ―le dijo la niña pequeña―. ¿Hoy entrenas con Raimon?

― No, ¿Y has entrado en mi cuarto?

― ¡ Si! Y he estado investigando un poco. Además, ¡hoy estoy muy contenta porque vas a cuidar de mi!

Albin suspiró, menos mal que a Pedro se le ocurrió lo de los ensayos, y luego se iba a casa de Hikari a dormir.

Kota se asomó al salón para llamar a su hija y avisarle de que tenía una llamada de Axel/Goenji, y en cuanto Albin escuchó el nombre del delantero se fue corriendo al teléfono para responder lo antes posible.

― ¿Si?

― Albin, ¿me puedes ayudar con una cosa de matemáticas está tarde después de los ensayos?

― ¡Claro que si! ¿A que hora quedamos? ―dijo sin acordarse de que tenía la fiesta en casa de Hikari que comenzaba justo después de los ensayos.

― ¿Después de los ensayos?

― Me parece una buena idea. Hasta dentro de un rato Axel/Goenji.

-O-

Llegó la hora de los ensayos, y todos salieron en dirección a Raimon. En la puerta ya estaban Hikari y Sam, que habían sido las primeras en llegar, y cuando estaban todos ya en la puerta, comenzaron a hablar sobre ellos mismos.

― Pues yo creo que tengo los típicos miedos y soy una chica muy normal.

― Si, si, Samanatha muy normal ―rió Hikari―. La chica que adora los osos de peluche, le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, es sonámbula y...

― ¡Calla idiota! ―la regañó Sam― ¿No te han dicho que calladita estás más guapa?

― Menuda cría ―comenzó a reir Yitan, detras de todos― ¿Ositos de peluche?

― Oye, Yitan, no te pases con ella. Cualquiera tiene cosas así. ― Defendió Nathan/Kazemaru a Sam.

― Eh, Nathan/Kazemaru, deja de defender a tu novia ―rió Sakura.

― ¡Solo somos amigos! ―dijeron Sam y Nathan/Kazemaru más rojos que un tomate.

Sakura comenzó a chinchar a Sam, lo que hizo que esta se enfadara y Sakura comenzara a correr con Sam a la espalda. Entraron en el edificio, y todo lo cruzaron con una buen ritmo, hasta que Sakura bajó las escaleras que llevaban al salón de actos, las bajó con elegancia y perfección, pero cuando Sam fue a bajar, se tropezó en el segundo escalón, callendo encima de Sakura y montando un gran estruendo.

Sam se levantó enseguida, estaba sin un rasguño, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Sakura.

― ¡Sam! ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó un preocupado Nathan/Kazemaru.

― Si, lo estoy ―sonrió― ¿Y tu Saku?

― Estoy bien.

Sakura intentó por ponerse en pie, pero no pudo y se calló al suelo de nuevo, con mucho dolor. Mark/Endo, al ver que Sakura no podía ponerse en pie, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad.

― ¿Estas bien? ―dijo al llegar― Vamos, pie, que te pondrás bien...

― ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?

Pedro lo estaba viendo todo, y se llevó a Sakura a la enfermería.

Mientras, el resto de los chicos se fue al salón de actos para ensayar. Cuando el profesro apareció, les dió a todos la noticia de que Sakura tenía el tobillo torcido, y que no podría actuar en la obra. Ni siquiera podía moverse mucho, así que sería sustituida por Sam. Y tampoco podía jugar en al fútbol.

-O-

Austin/Toramaru y Axel/Goenji se pusieron a hablar mientras que estaban ensallando una de las escenas de la obra.

Axel/Goenji, como había quedado con Albin, no podía quedarse con Julia aquella tarde, así que le pidió a su amigo que se quedara con su hermana

-O-

Albin, al llegar a su casa con Axel/Goenji, se acordó nada más cruzar la puerta de que su prima estaba en su casa. ¡Y que en dos horas se iba a casa de Hikari! Menuda cabeza tenía la chica. Cuando la prima de Albin apareció por la puerta, Axel se quedó con los ojos como platos. Era como una Albin pero... Empequeñecida.

Y Crhistina no dejaba de mirar a Axel/Goenji con sus ojitos.

― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó la pequeña.

― Esto... soy... soy Axel/Goenji.

― ¿Eres el novio de mi prima Albin?

Ante lo que dijo la pequeña, Axel/Goenji y Albin se pusieron rojos como un tomate, mientras le explicaban como dos idiotas nerviosos que solo eran amigos.

― Bueno pues Axel/Goenji, adiós ―dijo Crhistina―, hoy mi prima va a cuidar de mi hasta que venga mi tío Kota.

― Sobre eso... Axel/Goenji, puedes cuidar de mi prima hasta las ocho y media? Es que Hikari nos invitó a su casa, y si no voy Sakura me mata, ya sabes como es.

A Axel/Goenji se le fue todo al traste. Genial. Su tarde dedicada a la chica que le gustaba destrozada por una cría y una pijamada de chicas. Menuda tontería. ¿Para eso dejaba que Toramaru se ocupara de su hermanita mientras el se quedaba con la prima de Albin? Menuda tontería. Pero no pudo decir que no. No pudo después de mirar a los ojos azules de _su_ chica.

-O-

Sakura estaba terminando de ensayar un poco con su bajo cuando llegó su madre a su habitación, y la aviso de que tenía que ocuparse de su hermano, que ella se iba al pueblo de al lado a ver a su madre.

Entonces la llamó Harley/Tsunami, ¡Su salvación!Podría dejarle a Makoto mientras ella se iba a casa de su ''amiga''Hikari.

-O-

Eran las siete menos cuarto, y un grupo de varias chicas estaban en la puerta de la mansión Takaishi. Mientras que Nelly/Natsumi, Sakura, Celia/Haruna, Silvia/Aki y Cammy/Fuyuppe estaban con la boca abierta, Sam llamó al timbre.

Enseguida las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y pasaron por el jardín hasta la puerta principal. Allí Hikari, junto con Lucilda, las esperaban.

― Buenas tardes, espero que su estancia en el hogar Takaishi les sea reconfortable y se sientan como en casa.

― Ojalá aquella fuese mi casa ―dijo Silvia mirando la casa.

― Anda, muchachas, dejadme las maletas y los bolsos, los dejaré en la sala que está al lado de la habitación Hikari. Y anda, Hikari, recoge las cosas de tus tareas y enseñales la casa.

― Si, Lucilda.

Las gerentes y jugadoras no podían creer que la pija y engreída de Hikari, fuese una chica amable y simpática con aquella mujer. Era como si fuese una Hikari distinta.

Entraron en la casa, viendo las habitaciones más inprescidibles: La cocina, el baño, los armarios, el salón, y la habitación de Hikari donde iban a dormir todas.

Al finalizar la visita, se fueron a la habitación de Hikari para hablar un poco. Sin embargo, no dijeron nada. Pusieron la televisión y empezaron a verla.

-O-

Harley/Tsunami estaba con el movil, mientras Makoto estaba dandole la vara. No comprendía porque le caía tan mal. ¡si el no le había echo nada!

― ¿Por que demonios no me dejas en paz?

Makoto miró a Harley/Tsunami. Había conseguido lo que quería, ponerlos de los nervios. Ahora solo quedaba que se hartara y llamara a Sakura.

-O-

Mientras tanto, Axel/Goenji estaba con la pequeña mini-albin, Crhistina. La pequeñaja no era más que otra Albin, pero en miniatura y en rubia. Pero había sido ponerle la televisión, para que la niña lo dejase un rato tranquilo. NO dejaba de darle la murga con eso de salir a la calle a jugar al fútbol, o que la llevase con su prima, o en ir a la habitación de su prima. Pero Axel/Goenji se había enterado bien. Mientras Albin terminaba de preparar su cosas, las chica no había dejado de repetir lo mismo: ¡_¡Qué mi prima no entre en mi cuarto!_

Así que no le quedaba otra que quedarse los dos en el salón.

― Oye, Axel/Goenji ―dijo Christina―. ¿Tú juegas al fútbol?

― ¿Yo? Sí, juego en Raimon como delantero, ¿Por qué?

― ¡PORQUE QUIERO JUGAR! La tele me aburre, ¡no hay nada!

-O-

Y como no, el último niñero estaba con la joven Julia/Yuuka, en casa del delantero. Esperaba que Axel/Goenji no tardase mucho, no quería estar mucho tiempo cuidando de aquella cría. No es que no le callese bien, si no que era tan inocente y tan pequeña que no sabía que hacer con ella.

― Oye, Austin/Toramaru, ¿Tú alguna vez has hecho de niñero?

― No, ¿por qué me preguntas, Julia/Yuuka?

― ¡Solo porque quería decirte que eres el mejor niñero del mundo!

― Si solo te ayudé a acabar tus tareas.

― Pero lo has echo muy bien. ¿Me quieres ayudar a hacer un dibujo para mi hermanito?

Julia/Yuuka miró a Austin/Toramaru con una carita de ángel, lo que hizo que el pequeño delantero no puedese resistirse y ayudar a la joven niña a hacer su dibujo.

Mientras, Julia/Yuuka no dejaba de mirar a Austin/Toramaru de refilón. Le parecía guapo, inteligente y buena persona, además de ser muy simpático. **(n/a: waaaaa! Primer amor! amor infantil y bonitoooooo *.*)**.

-O-

Mientras, las chicas ya estaban en pijama en casa de Hikari, jugando al típico monopoly, mientras que la noche ya se asomaba por la ventana.

― Oye, niñata... ―dijo Anakawa al entrar en el cuarto de Hikari―. Valla, si hoy hay mas niñatas, que bonito.

― Que quieres Anakawa. ―dijo una seca Hikari.

― Solo decirte que mañana tienes que ir a recogerme el vestido de la tintorería. Ya sabes que tu padre quiere que tu y yo... nos llevemos bien.

Y tras decir aquello Anakawa se fue por los pasillos.

Sakura y Albin se miraron. ¡Las habían llamado niñatas!

― Nos ha llamado niñatas.

― Ajá. Olle, Hikari-chan, ¿quien es esa?

― Mi ''madrastra''. Está saliendo con mi padre y me hace la vida imposible.

― ¿Podemos hacerle algo malo?

― ¿No sería pasaros? ―dijo Cammy/Futppe, mientras las otras gerentes le daban la razón.

Ante aquello volvió, diciendo que un bolso marron y feo que había en la habitación de al lado lo había tirado por la ventana. Y resultaba que ese bolso era de Cammy/Fuyupe, y dentro estaban todos los móviles de sus amigas. Aquello era la guerra contra Anakawa.

― ¡Ya se os están ocurriendo cosas para hacer sufrir a esa tipeja! ―dijo Cammy/Fuyuppe completamente enfadada.

-O-

Después de que acabase el programa de televisión que quería ver Christina, Axel/Goenji se preguntó: _''a ver, ¿que hago con esta niña? ''_

Christina, que miró a Axel/Goenji, con los ojos abiertos. Y Axel/Goenji, también la miró.

― ¿Y qué quieres ahora? ―le preguntó Axel/Goenji.

― ¿De donde vienen los bebés?

Menuda preguntas tenía la enana.

-O-

Makoto había decido irse al ordenador. El maldito surfero tenía mas paciencia que el demonio. Menuda suerte. Pero aquello no quedaba allí. Tenía que pensar algo. Harley/Tsunami tenía loco a su hermana, aquello no podía ser.

-O-

El dibujo para Axel/Goenji le había quedado muy bien. Austin/Toramaru, felicitó a la joven, mientras esta le regalaba un besito en la mejilla y le daba las gracias. Y a Austin/Toramaru le pareció ver a Julia/Yuuka algo sonrojada.

-O-

Las chicas en casa de Hikari estaban planeando su plan contra _la bonica_. Y todo ya estaba. Sam, Celia/Haruna y Nelly/Natsumi se encargarían de los zapatos. Sakura y Albin del coche y las muñecas de porcelana, Hikari y Silvia/Aki de la ropa y la cama.

Los zapatos de Anakawa fueron destrozados. Los tacones fueron arrancados de los zapatos, y el resto sacados al jardín y quemados, mientras Celia/Haruna lo grababa todo. Pobre Anakawa, lo vería tooodo destrozado.

-O-

Harley/Tsunami al final se sentó tranquilo, Makoto había dejado de darle la tabarra, y el ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo.

Pero Makoto estaba raro, callado. Demasiado callado. Y es que el muchacho no se explicaba como su hermana podía amar a aquel chico de cabello rosado, que para ser un año mayor tenía mentalidad de niño. Conociendo a Sakura, una chica muy madura y tranquila, excepto cuando estaba de mala leche, que podía hacer mas daño dando puñetazos y ostias que una bomba atómica.

-O-

En la casa de Hikari, la venganza-masacre que tenían contra _la bonica_ estaba contiuando. Ya habían destrozado los perfumes, tirándolos al suelo; la ropa la habían echo harapos con las tijeras; las muñecas de porcelana habían sido deztrozadas; en los champús de Anakawa echaron tinte color verde fosforescente; en la cama habían puesto algunos gusanos y polvos picapica por la parte de la cabeza; y solo quedaba el coche.

Mientras Sakura y Albin hacían su trabajo (Albin hacerle un puente para que no pueda arrancarlo y Sakura tunearlo), las otras terminaban de pintar las paredes del cuarto color negro.

Una vez acabado todo, las chicas volvieron al cuarto de Hikari, riéndo y tirándose en las camas que pusieron para todas.

― Menuda mujer más desagradable, se lo tiene merecido. ―dijo Nelly/Natsumi.

― Vive con ella cuatro años. Acabas acostumbrándote a la fuerza.

― ¡Eh! Dejemos a la bonica de lado ―comenzó a decir Sam―. Hikari, ¿dónde tienes las cosas del Karaoke?

Hikari le indicó donde estaba, y Sam apareció con todas las cosas.

― Venga, ¡vamos a cantar!

-O-

_**En el próximo capítulo...**_

_**Pedro estaba acabando de realizar la inscripción del grupo en el concurso. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Pero... algo parecía no ir demasiado bien entre el batería y el bajista, porque, aparte de no llevarse muy bien, el ritmo lo llevaban en tiempos diferentes, y eso hacía que los ensayos fuesen pésimos. **_

_**-O-**_

_**Sakura y Albin estaban en la sala de música ensayando. Desde que Sakura ingresó en la banda y su amiga no, tenía como batería a Yitan. Y Sakura, acostumbrada a tocar con Albin, no sabía como seguir a Yitan, y Yitan no sabía como hacerse seguir por ella. **_


	13. ¿Quién os gusta?

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Drago y Sakura Uchiha, pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S, y tampoco Hikari Takaishi, que pertenece a mi amiga Laura (Shu_Lauriya_fanfiquera). **_

_**Solo me pertenecen Samantha Nanami.**_

_**También quiero dejar claro que en este y los demás capítulos, los partidos y entrenamientos no estarán escritos por mí, si no por Sakura ii Albin a.p.s **_

_**Aclaración; como en japones y español los nombres cambian pondré primero el nombre en español y luego en japonés. Así: Mark/Endo. Sí algun nombre no está bien solo diganlo**_

_**-O-**_

Makoto estaba callado, muy callado. Y eso a Harley/Tsunami no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Seguramente el hermano de Sakura tenía algo entre manos, pero, ¿el qué? Harley/Tsunami estaba algo confundido. Que el recordase, no le había echo nada malo al joven Makoto. Entonces, ¿por qué le odiaba? Por eso, el surfista decidió quitarse de encima esa duda, y se sentó al lado del chaval, serio. Y Makoto estaba muerto de miedo. Seguro que Harley/Tsunami se había cabreado con el y quería pegarle o algo parecido. El brazo de Harley/Tsunami se alzó. Ya está, pensó Makoto al pensar que le iba a pegar, mientras cerraba los ojos. Sin embargo, no le pegó, le puso la mano en el hombro. Makoto abrió los ojos aún con algo de miedo por si la bofetada llegaba ahora, pero al ver que no era así, abrió los dos.

Harley/Tsunami seguía muy serio, mirando a Makoto. Seguramente le daría un sermón o le restregaría que Sakura no lo quería y todo lo demás. Makoto se preparó para el susodicho discurso.

― ¿Qué te he hecho?

Makoto miró a Harley/Tsunami. ¿Qué que le había echo? ¡Le había robado a su hermana, ni más ni menos! Sabía que el pelirosa a veces era corto de entendimiento, ¿pero tanto?

― Quitarme a mi hermana, ¿te parece poco?

Harley/Tsunami miraba al pequeño atónito. ¿Quitarle a su hermana?

― No te hagas el tonto, idiota. Se nota a mil leguas que estás loco de amor por mi hermana ―ahora era Makoto el que estaba serio―. Y sumado a que mi hermana esta también por ti, todos los días es lo mismo. Sale corriendo de casa por las mañanas para ir con Harley/Tsunami andando a clase, llega a casa y hablar de ti, que si se va a entrenar contigo, que si se conecta al tuenti/facebook para hablar con Harley/Tsunami, que si voy a dar una vuelta con Tsunami... siempre, siempre y siempre Harley/Tsunami. Antes de conocerte mi hermana era distinta.

Harley/Tsunami estaba pillado. ¿Qué Sakura que? Era demasiado irreal. Además, cuando hablaba con Sakura, ella siempre hablaba de lo mucho que quería a su hermano.

― Makoto, escucha. Que sepas que para mi Sakura es una amiga, una muy buena amiga. Que si me gustaría que fuese algo más, no lo niego, pero la amistad que tenemos es mucho mayor que cualquier otra cosa. Y además, ella te aprecia mucho, creeme.

― ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué pasa de mi?

― Para empezar, porque ella es una adolescente. No puede evitar ser como es. Y tu estás creciendo, y quieres que tu hermana esté más pendiente de ti, cosa que no puede ser por dos cosas: una, que tu hermana está creciendo como tú; y dos, que quiere que seas independiente. Ella te quiere mucho. ¡Que me lo digan a mí, que siempre está diciendo; Makoto esto, Makoto lo otro!

― ¿En serio?

― Palabra de futbolista.

-O-

Christina estaba tiraba en el sofá, aburrida, y muy, muy pesada con eso de ir al cuarto de su prima.

Y a Axel/Goenji la paciencia se le acababa. Aquella cría la extresaba, y le hacía unas preguntas algo fuera de contexto, como: ¿De donde vienen los bebés?; ¿Por qué la niñas tienen vulva y no pene?; ¿Por qué está mal que los niños y niñas se vean sin ropa?; ¿Por qué solo las mujeres pueden tener bebés?; ¿Por qué hay personas que les gusta las personas de su mismo sexo?

Ahora, que la niña se había quedado sin preguntas, Axel/Goenji pudo dar un suspiro. Se sentó en una de las sillas del salón, y entonces comenzó a observar el salón. La verdad es que la casa de Albin era muy grande, y tenían muchas cosas de lujo. Siempre le había picado la curiosidad de saber quien era el padre de la chica, pero se lo callaba, no quería meter la pata.

― Oye, Axel/Goenji, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? ―la pequeña parecía venir con son de paz.

― Ains... Está bien. Dispara.

― ¿A ti te gusta mi prima Albin?

― ¡¿Que?!

Axel/Goenji estaba rojo. Estaba completamente nervioso y no sabía que decir. Vale, él quería a la chica de ojos celestes, pero, no lo decía. Albin siempre tenía una cercanía a todos los chicos, era su forma de ser, por lo que no sabía si ella lo correspondía.

― Tu responde.

― Puede que solo un poco.

-O-

Julia/Yuka estaba terminando de cenar. Austin/Toramaru le había echo una tortilla, y mientras la chica cenaba no dejaba de enviar mensajes a Axel/Goenji. Ya era bastante tarde, y a ese paso su madre se iba a enfadar con el.

― ¿Por que no cenas tu también?

― En casa me deben estar esperando.

― Llama a tu mamá, dile que estas cuidándome.

-O-

En casa de Hikari estaban todas en el cuarto de la chica, tumbadas por cualquier lado, cansadas de cantar. Estaban hablando sobre chicos, como no.

― La verdad es que hay unos chicos muy monos por aquí. Sobre todos los que se llaman Joe/Genda¿No Hikari?

― ¡Calla! ―dijo Hikari roja.

― ¿Joe/Genda? ¿EL de la Royal/Imperial?

― Sí ―afirmó Sam―. Hikari está por él hasta los huesos desde los diez años.

― Callate, Sam.

― Tenemos que quedarnos en paz.

― … ¿Y si cada una dice quien le gusta? ―sugirió Sakura.

― No se...

― ¡Vamos Celia/Haruna, que seguro que así nos podemos ayudar! ―la animó Sakura.

― ¡Si a mi me va muy bien con Shawn/Fubuki!

En cuanto dijo aquello se tapó la boca. Esperaba que solo pensaran que le gustaba, y que no salían. Sus amigas la miraron asombradas. ¿Qué Celia/Haruna estaba con Shawn/Fubuki? ¡Eso si que era noticia!

― ¿Desde cuando estáis saliendo? ―se interesó Silvia/Aki.

― Desde el curso anterior. Pero... ahora que ya sabéis quien es mi novio y quien me gusta, y no le digáis nada a mi hermano por cierto. ¿Quien es vuestro amor?

Las demás se lo pensaron en decirlo. Vale que habían dicho de hablar eso, pero... ahora decirlo en serio...

― Si todas sabéis quien me gusta.―dijo Silvia/Aki

― Nosotras no. ―contestaron Sam y Hikari.

A Silvia/Aki no le quedó otra que confesar que, desde había ya un buen tiempo, Mark/Endo le gustaba. Pero, claro, a Nelly/Natsumi también. O al menos eso tenía entendido. Sin embargo, no vió la chispa de celos en la mirada de su amiga como el año anterior.

Cuando Aki acabó lo que tenía que decir, dijo que ahora le tocaba a Cammy/Fuyuppe. La chica, que casi nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos amorosos, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Desde hacía tiempo, ella había empezado a intimar con Caleb/Fudo. A veces quedaban a escondidas, para que nadie tomara más ideas de las que había. Solamente eran amigos, pero la joven pelimorada estaba enamorada del estratega.

La chica, al verse obligada a decirlo, suspiro, y soltó de sopetón que estaba enamora de Caleb Stonewall/Fudo Akio. Las demás, menos Hikari, Albin y Sam, dieron un grito que parecía que iba a llegar a Neptuno. La dulce, buena y educada Camelia/Fuyuka enamorada de aquel chico respondón, desagradable (no siempre claro) y maleducado Caleb/Fudou. La chica comentó que en realidad el muchacho era muy atento y buen chico, y que más de una vez que la había visto caminando sola y de noche se había dignado a acompañarla a casa para ser su guarda-espaldas.

Una vez acabado el turno de Cammy/Fuyuppe, le tocó a Nelly/Natsumi. Todas pensarían que todabía estaba por Mark/Endo, como el año anterior, pero no fue así. En cuando dijo que solo diría el nombre y no daría explicaciones,, las sospechas de sus amigas seguía siendo el capitán, pero al contrario. En cuanto sus labios soltaron las palabras Jude Sharp/Kido Yuuto, otro gritó de asombro de todas sus amigas.

Como no quería dar más explicaciones, dijo que la siguiente en hablar de amor sería Sam. La joven comeenzó su relato con decir que tenía un cacao de mil demonios, porque no sabía si le gustaba uno y otro. Sus amigas sabían que tenía un novio en Londres, pero a lo mejor habían cortado. Entonces, las chicas se dieron cuenta que Sam estaba dando demasiados rodeos para no contar quien le gustaba, y estaba hablando demasiadas cosas que no iban con el tema.

― ¡Ve al grano! ―le gritó ya Albin para que hablar y dejaran de una vez el tema.

― Pues... ―Sam bajó la voz― no se si me gusta Matthew, mi ex-novio, o...

― O... ―dijeron las demás.

― Nathan/Kazemaru.

Las demás, como las veces anteriores, dieron un pequeño grito. El turno fue pasado a Sakura, la que dijo sin rodeos que quería a Harley/Tsunami, pero advirtió que si decían algo, estaban muertas.

El sueño venció a las chicas, y eso que una de ellas no había dicho quien le gustaba. Pero menos mal, pensó.

-O-

Christina estaba terminando de lavarse los dientes. No quedaría mucho para poder irse, pensó Axel/Goenji. Pero sin embargo, aquello no marchaba muy bien.

De repente sonó el teléfono, y la pequeña Christina fue corriendo a cogerlo.

― ¿Si? … Ah, hola tito... ¿Hasta mañana no vuelves?... vale, no pasa nada, te quiero.

Christina colgó, y volvió a mirar a Axel/Goenji.

― Te quedas aquí hasta mañana.

-O-

La mañana del sábado era bonita y tranquila. Los pájaros cantaban, el cielo estaba azul, no había nubes... bueno, hasta que en casa de Hikari alguien dio un grito de mil demonios.

Como no, era Anakawa, que venía de su noche de relajación y se había encontrado todas sus cosas rotas, destrozadas. Las seis amigas se asomaron al pasillo para ver la escena. La bonica estaba irritada, gritando y maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Y cuando iba para la habitación de Hikari, las chicas entraron y se hicieron las dormidas.

― ¡Niñata! ―dijo entrando con muy mala uva.

― ¿Qué pasa ya? ―Hikari fingió tener sueño, y se levantó frotándose un ojo― son las siete de la mañana y es sábado.

―Eso a mi me da igual. Mira, estúpida, ¿qué a pasado con todas mis cosas? ¡Qué les has echo!

― Yo no he hecho nada, y vete y dejame dormir.

― Mira niñata, dime la verdad si no quieres...

― Anakawa, basta ―dijo Lucilda desde la puerta de la rubia―. Hikari no ha echo nada. Estuvo anoche con sus compañeras aquí en su cuarto. Lo de tus cosas es un misterio. Sal de aquí, anda que despertar a las pobre chiquillas a las siete de la madrugada...

Anakawa no dijo nada, solamente se fue con paso firme y rápido. Aparte de odiar a Hikari, también odiaba a aquella criada que se hacía la dueña de la casa.

― Y Hikari y compañía, os pongo un diez en lo que le hicisteis anoche a Anakawa y otro por actuar tan bien.

En cuanto dijo esto, Lucilda se fue a preparpar el desayuno, mientras que las otras se levantaban. Había sido una noche muy corta.

Todas le preguntaron a Hikari quien era Lucilda, porque apenas la conocían. Hikari les dijo que era su dama de cámara, pero que ella la quería como a una madre. Y que, en realidad, para ella, era su madre.

Durante la conversación, Sam, Hikari y Sakura recibieron un SMS a sus móbiles, todos el mismo mensaje.

Aquella tarde había ensayo.

-O-

Por la tarde, al llegar al instituto e ir a la clase de música, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que había sido remodelada. La sala de los intrumentos ahora era diferente. Tenía un pequeño escenario a medio metro del suelo, y todo alrededor con sillas.

― Bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Nathan/Kazemaru estaba desorientado. Nunca antes había estado en una banda.

― Hola chicos ―dijo Pedro al entrar―. Bien, vamos a empezar. Solo quiero que toquéis algunas canciones, y Sam, luego de todo quiero hablar contigo, tengo entendido que eres compositora. Bien a lo que iba. Sakura, al bajo, Sam y Nathan/Kazemaru guitarras, Hikari teclado y Yitan batería. ¿Correcto?

Pedro parecía tener experiencia en eso, por lo que llamó la curiosidad a la banda, pero no decían nada. Absolutamente nada.

― Correcto.

― Pues bien. Salid a tocar todas las canciones que sepáis juntos.

Salieron al escenario, donde cada uno tomó su puesto. Empezaron con la canción de ''Gente'', pero nada. Salió fatal. La batería y el bajo no iban coordinados. Cada uno llevaba un ritmo, y eso entorpecía al resto. Sakura se esmeraba, pero Yitan no lo hacía para poder tocar bien, y ponía la queja de que Sakura era mala bajista.

AL final, tuvieron que hacer un ensayo sin bajo, y otro sin batería, para poder ensayar bien las canciones.

El primer ensayo no duró mucho, puesto que era el primero y Pedro se tenía que enterar de como iba todo, así que, cuando djio que todos se fueran, se fueron.

Sam le pidió a Nathan/Kazemaru que la esperase, que con Pedro eran cinco minutos. Y así fue, porque el profesor solo le pidió que hiciese una canción.

-O-

El problema de Pedro era muy sencillo. Mientras que estaba en su despacho, se dio cuenta de que Sakura era una chica díficil de carácter, y Yitan otro igual. Seguro que podía hacer que esos dos se llevase bien. Pero no sabía como. Y si los dos no ponían de su parte, su plan al garete. Eso era lo malo de su trabajo.

Mientras terminaba su informe para enviarlo a la central de Madrid, en España, un sonido de Batería y bajo le llegó. Se levantó y llegó a la sala de música, donde, sin ser visto, pudo ver que Sakura y Albin estaban ensayando.

El profesor lo observó todo con detenimiento. Ahí estaba la solución. Tenía que hacer que Albin se uniese a la banda, le costase lo que costase.

_**En el siguiente capitulo...**_

__―**_¡Celia! ¿Se puede saber donde tienes la cabeza? _**

__―**_Ah, perdón. Estaba pensando el partido del jueves, contra el Alpino/Haruken. _**

__―**_En el Alpino/Haruken o ¿en cierto jugador? _**

_**-0-**_

_** Los ensayos finales de la obra ya estaban echos. Solo quedaba que les dijeran las fecha, meterle caña a los últimos ensayos y todo sadría bien... o al menos en el caso de la obra, porque los celos abundaban. **_


	14. Kazemaru se va del equipo

**Autora: Ya se que es la primera vez que hago esto, y solo lo aré días contados con una mano. Es que este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Alba (Albin en este fic). ¿Por qué? ¡Hoy es su cumple! Así que Alba... ¡Feliz cumpleaños! **

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Drago y Sakura Uchiha, pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S, y tampoco Hikari Takaishi, que pertenece a mi amiga Laura (Shu_Lauriya_fanfiquera). **_

_**Solo me pertenecen Samantha Nanami.**_

_**También quiero dejar claro que en este y los demás capítulos, los partidos y entrenamientos no estarán escritos por mí, si no por Sakura ii Albin a.p.s **_

_**Aclaración; como en japones y español los nombres cambian pondré primero el nombre en español y luego en japonés. Así: Mark/Endo. Sí algun nombre no está bien solo diganlo**_

**(El principio de este cap. es el final con más detalle del otro, para dar información)**

**-O-**

Tras los ensayos, Sakura no estaba muy conforme con todo, así que llamó a Albin.

Le pidió que se acercase al instituto, que con Yitan no sabía tocar nada. Que era muy difícil. Sabía que tocar con un batería distinto era difícil, más si toda una vida llevabas tocando con una sola persona, y que ahora te plantasen otra que apenas conocías pues como que no. Así que, tras amenazar a su mejor amiga, se aseguró que no quedaba nadie de la banda en el centro para ir a la sala de música.

Una vez allí, se sentó a esperar a Albin. La joven de ojos celestes no tardó en llegar, quejándose de que estaba muy a gusto en su casa tumbada y con la Play3.

Tras ponerse cada una en su posición, empezaron a ensayar, y todo le estaba quedando me maravilla. Ahora Sakura si que sentía la música.

-O-

Pedro, sentado en la silla, con las piernas en la mesa, no dejaba de darle vueltas a el tema de la banda. Esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto. Porque, si aquello no funcionaba... Decidió no pensar más en eso. Entonces, algo llegó a sus oídos. Música. Eran una de las canciones que tocaban en el grupo, de eso no había duda... ¿pero quienes tocaban?

La mosca de la curiosidad picó a Pedro, por lo que salió en busca de esa música. Al llegar a la sala, no quiso entrar, y se quedó de una forma en la que él podía ver lo de adentro, pero las de adentro no lo podían ver a él.

Y lo vió. Sakura y Albin, completamente coordinadas, tocando a la perfección.

_Todo solucionado_, pensó Pedro.

-O-

Era domingo, el último día de la semana. Sin embargo, no todos los jóvenes tenían la suerte de estar durmiendo hasta tarde. La banda del instituto tenía que ir a casa de Pedro a ensayar. Aquello no era algo que viera todos los días, por lo que los jóvenes fueron. La casa del profesor de música era normal y corriente, su pequeño jardín en la entrada, su recibidor, su pasillo, su salón... lo único que cambiaba era que una de sus habitaciones era exclusiva de música.

― ¡Hola, chicos! ―dijo el profesor.

― Buenos días profesor.

― No estamos en clase, llamadme Pedro. Y nada de ''don'', que todavía soy joven, ¡no he pasado los 30!

― Si prof... Pedro ―dijo Yitan―. ¿No tiene mujer, ni hijos ni nada por el estilo?

Pedro cerró los ojos, claro que tenía. Una hija hermosa de cinco años, y una mujer esperando otro bebé, que, en este caso, sería varón.

― Si tengo, pero quedaron lejos, en España.

No hubo más de esas preguntas, porque Pedro se llevó a los chicos a la sala de música, para que ensayasen. Y de nuevo, mientras ensayaban, hubo problemas.

Yitan seguía su ritmo, y todos lo llevaban más o menos bien, pero Sakura no. Y como el castaño no hacía nada para arreglarlo, se liaba la de san Quintín.

― Sakura por Dios, lleva el ritmo.

― Yitan, ¡pon algo de tu parte.

Los dos comenzaron una pelea verbal que, al cabo de unos minutos, fue algo más. Estaban con insultos algo fuera de tono, y las voces ya bien fuertes. Y Sakura, ya fuera de sí, estuvo a punto de darle una hostia (n/a: cachetada) de las fuertes, como ella solía dejar. Pero Pedro se metió por medio y dijo que tenían media hora de descanso.

Mientras, el profesor llamó por teléfono a su buen amigo.

― ¿Kota?.Soy Pedro... Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Mira, que te iba a comentar una cosita de nada...

-O-

― ¡Albin! ¡Chris! ¡poneros algo de vestir que nos vamos!

― ¡SI! ―dijo Christina encantada y yendose a su cuarto a cambiar su pijama por su ropa.

― Yo me quedo en casa. Estoy muy a gusto aquí.

― Albin, tira ahora mismo a vestirte que nos vamos. ¿Recuerdas que el director y yo somos amigos?

― Ajá...

― O vienes o te vas del club de fútbol.

― ¿No podrías hacer amigos normales verdad?

En el camino a casa de Pedro, Albin no sospechaba a donde irían, hasta que le dio por preguntar a donde iban. Cuando Kota le dijo a su hija que iban a casa de un amigo a comer, una suposición recorrió la mente de la ojiceleste.

No podía ser. ¿Sería qué iban a casa de Pedro?

Tras cruzar un par de calles, llegaron a la casa de Pedro. El español les abrió la puerta, pero el recibimiento no era muy agradable que digamos. Se escuchaba un estruendo, música de mala calidad, y luego gritos, muchos gritos.

― Esa es Sakura, y de mala leche. Sabes, me voy.

― Tú no te vas a ningún lado señorita.

Kota la cogió del gorro de la sudadera. Y, como Pedro y Kota iban a hablar, Albin y Christina se fueron a la sala de música donde estaban todos.

Al llegar, Sakura tuvo una idea. Miro a su amiga, con los ojos brillantes. ''¿Tocas un poco?''; le preguntó. Albin se negó, pero cuando todos, menos Yitan, la presionaron al recordar lo bien que tocaba la batería.

― No voy a tocar.

Y Sakura empezó a darle collejas hasta que, Albin, medio desnucada, dijo que apenas una canción y punto.

Comenzaron a tocar, mientras que Yitan cogió un bajo que tenía Pedro. Fue entonces cuando todos lo miraron,

― ¿Qué? También soy bajista.

No dijeron nada más al respecto, cada uno se puso en posición y comenzaron a tocar.

Lo que sonaba era mucho mejor que lo que había anteriormente, eso sin ninguna duda. La música pasaba or la sala, era parte de ellos. No sabían como ni como, pero aquello les hacía sentir vivos, completos. Y el tiempo que pasó fue muy rápido, ya que, enseguida, fue la hora del almuerzo, y la mayoría se tenían que ir.

Bajaron las escaleras, y al llegar a la planta baja, escucharon a Pedro hablar con Kota.

― Entonces, ¿lo haráss?

― Lo estoy haciendo, pero si no lo termino en cuatro semanas, me vuelvo para casa.

El resto estaba escuchando a traves de la puerta. Aquello les interesaba, estaban hablando y querían saber de qué. Allí estaban Albin, Sakura, Yitan, Christina y Nathan/Kazemaru. Sam estaba arriba recogiendo un poco. Una vez acabó fue abajo, para ver que hacían, y sin querer, pisó a Sakura, la que dio un grito de mil demonios. Pedro y Kota dejaron la conversación, y Sakura miraba a Sam con ganas de matarla. Había fastidiado el momento.

― ¡Sam! ¡Qué me has pisado mis zapatillas DC nuevas, y me han costado un ojo de la cara!

Sakura fue a pegarle, pero Sam fue más rápida y salió a correr. Y empezaron un corre que te pillo por toda la casa del profesor.

― Creo que Sam y Sakura han encontrado su juego particular ―reía Yitan, al recordar el accidente con las escaleras―. Menudas idiotas.

Sam y Sakura, al escuchar aquello, se miraron y asintieron, la víctima ahora era Yitan.

-O-

Tras la hora de la comida, los componentes volvieron a casa de Pedro, y allí aún estaba la familia Drago. Al percatarse de ello, Sakura puso en marcha el plan: _ser pesados a más no poder_.

Durante el trayecto a casa de Pedro, los jóvenes empezaron a pensar. Si Albin estuviese en la banda, todo sería más fácil e impresioannte, y serían un grupo como dios mandaba. Entonces, por eso, a Sakura se le ocurrió que, durante toda la tarde, le estuviesen diciendo a Albin _unete_. Para que se uniera.

Y así hicieron. En cuanto llegaron a casa de Pedro, no dejaron de molestar a la ojiceleste para que se uniera.

― Unete.

― Unete

― Unete.

― Unete.

― ¿Me queréis dejar ya? ―se quejó Albin.

― Unete.

Y así estuvieron toda la tarde.

-O-

Cuando la ojiceleste llegó a su casa y creía que podía estar en paz, su padre se acercó a ella para hablar un poco sobre el tema de la banda. Genial, seguro que Pedro le había comido el coco.

― ¿Por qué no te unes a la banda?

― Sencillo, porque prefiero el deporte antes que la música.

― Oye, ¿sabes qué mis amigos son los profesores verdad?

― Ajá...

― O te unes o hago que te saquen del club de fútbol, y olvídate de otra escuela y te juro que hasta que no volvamos a casa, es decir, España este verano, no vas a salir de aquí.

Albin se paró a pensar. Si no se unía, tenía a Sakura dandole la vara, a Sam, Hikari, Nathan/Kazemaru y Yitan también dando la vara, y a su padre. Además, seguramente esa banda no tendría futuro, así que, ¿qué podría perder?

― Vale, me uno... Pero... quiero que me subas la paga cuando estemos en España, en vez de cien euros al mes... ¿que te parecen quinientos?

-O-

Llegó el lunes, el primer y odiado día de la semana, donde todos tenían que volver a la rutina. El club de fútbol se reunió temprano para hacer un pequeño entrenamiento, y, después de saber que el próximo partido era contra el Alpino/Haruken, todos estaban más animados. Sam, que tenía muchas ganas de conocer al famoso Shawn/Fubuki, no dejaba de hacer a veces preguntas sobre él. Además de eso, nada estaba fuera de normal. Sin embargo, había algo que no dejaba de rondar por la cabeza de Celia/Haruna: volver a ver a su novio.

No sabía si iba a poder aguantar las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el y comérselo a besos, delante de quien fuese. Y solamente de pensar en eso, no paraba de sonreír. Y, de paso, no se daba cuenta de que sus amias le estaban hablando.

― ¡Celia/Haruna! ¿Se puede saber donde tienes la cabeza?

― Ah, perdón, estaba pensando en el partido del jueves, contra el Alpino/Haruken.

― ¿En el partido o en cierto jugador? ―dijo Nelly/Natsumi.

Celia/Haruna se ruborizó. La habían pillado, pero que le iba a hacer.

El entrenamiento acabó y todos se fueron a clase. A segunda hora en 3-2, es decir, la case de Mark/Endo y los demás, tenían Inglés. La profesora, Kaede, era una joven profesora, que explicaba bien y sabía como cautivar a sus alumnos, pero tenía un desastre en su clase. Tras ver que no faltaba ninguno de sus alumnos, pasó a repartir los controles que había echo la semana anterior. Casi todos los resultados era buenos, es más, apenas había un suspenso, y dos o tres cincos, por lo demás, todas las otras notas eran notables de buenos alumnos.

― Bien, voy a pasar a dar las notas de los controles ―dijo Kaede―: Jude/Kido, un nueve; Nelly/Natsumi, un ocho y medio; Mark/Endo, un seis; Albin, un seis con veinticinco; Axel/Goenji, un diez; Sakura, siete; Samantha, un diez; Nathan/Kazemaru, un tres y medio...

Siguió terminando de decir las notas, y cuando las dijo todas, miró fijamente a Nathan/Kazemaru. Su desastre. Millones de veces ese chico había suspendido inglés, y lo aprobaba normalmente por los pelos.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a casa, Nathan iba muy triste por el suspenso. Seguramente ahora sus padres le iban a liar las mil cuarenta.

Al llear a su casa, allí estaban sus padres, mirándolo con cara de resignación. Su hermano (en realidad medio hermano), Gabriel/Kirino, estaba jugando con su figuras de acción, y no se enteraba de nada, y su hermana mayor estaba, seguramente, en su cuarto, puesto que música reggeaton venía de allí.

Su padrastro lo miró, con cierta desilusión. Él quería a Nathan/Kazemaru como su hijo biológico, y desde que el joven tenía cuatro años lo había cuidado. Y como padre, el que su hijo suspendiera no le hacía mucha ilusión. Y su madre, su madre estaba igual. Ya no sabían que hacer para que su hijo se esforzara en Inglés como en las demás asignaturas.

― Nos ha llamado tu profesora, Nathan/Kazemaru. ¿Te parece normal todo esto? El curso anterior nos gastamos una fortuna en una academia para que aprobases, y lo hiciste por los pelos. ¿Piensas que esté año vamos a tener el cuento este año?

― No, papá, pero...

― ¿Pero? Mira, Nathan/Kazemaru ―prosiguió su madre―, con el fútbol hay pocas salidas, y lo que más queremos es que tengas una carrera de provecho. Si suspendes Inglés, va a ser imposible que te gradues.

Al padrastro de Nathan/Kazemaru se le ocurrió algo.

― Nathan/Kazemaru, ¿sabes qué? No vas a ir más al club de fútbol, al menos hasta que, en diciembre, te den las notas.

― ¿¡Qué!?

― Lo que has oido.

Sus padres no dijeron nada más, ni durante el resto del día dijeron nada sobre el tema. Nathan/Kazemaru se fue a su cuarto a terminar la tarea. Aquel día no podía ir a entrenar, y para colmo, estaba más aburrido que nunca, por lo que, al ver que el entrenamiento ya habría acabado, salió a comentarles eso a sus amigos.

Cuando llegó, ellos ya estaban allí, estirando para irse. Cuando las gerentes lo vieron, se acercaron para ver que le había pasado. Los demás también se acercaron, y cuando Nathan/Kazemaru les dijo que no podría ir más al club de fútbol, sus amigos se entristecieron. El club no sería lo mismo sin el peliazul.

― ¿Y si vas a clases?

― Mis padres no pueden. Mi hermana esta en la universidad, y con el dinero y todo eso, pues no me lo puedo permitir. Aunque... Jude/Kido, ¿me ayudas tu con la materia?

― Que va, hay alguien más listo que yo en Inglés.

― Es verdad, ¡Axel/Goenji! ¡Por el amor de Dios, ayudame!

― Que va, hay alguien muuucho más listo que yo. Bueno o lista. ¿Te tengo que recordar que Sam es Inglesa?

Nathan/Kazemaru abrió los ojos. ¡estaba claro! ¿Quién mejor para que le enseñasen inglés que una inglesa?

― Yo podría ayudarte a prepararte los siguientes exámenes. Pero... el siguiente es dentro de una semana, por lo que no podría ir al siguiente partido.

-O-

Era martes, es decir, el último día de la semana para el club de fútbol, porque aquella misma tarde salían hacia Hokkaido, para llegar a tiempo para el partido contra el Alpino/Haruken. La primera hora era música, y estaban con Pedro, que, para ser sinceros, ese día estaba algo... diferente. No estaba con ese buen humor que lo caracterizaba. Dio la clase en apenas tiempo, y se sentó a terminar algo que tenía entre manos.

La clase, al darse cuenta de que ese no era el Pedro de siempre, comenzaron a escribirse notitas.

La primera de todas fue Sakura, envíandole a Albin un papel que decía: _¿Sabes que le pasa a Pedro?. _

Albin la miró, con su típica mirada de: _¿te crees que lo se todo_?. Estaba claro que no. Pedro suspiró. Todos lo miraron, y el profesor, al darse cuenta de que todos estaban mirándolo, decidió levantarse y explicar ―al menos sin decir toda la verdad― lo que le pasaba.

― Ya se que estoy raro, pero es que estoy metido en un proyecto muy importante.

Los alumnos se conformaron con eso, y, cuando Pedro les dió el resto de la hora libre, todo fueron charlas y más charlas.

-O-

Por la tarde, todo el equipo ―menos Samantha y Nathan/Kazemaru―, estaban subiéndose al bus. Celia, junto a sus amigas, no dejaba de pensar en que hacer cuando viese a Fubuki, y su hermano a estaba comenzando a sospechar algo.

El bus salió de la cuidad, mientras que todos se despedían por teléfono de sus familias hasta varios días depués. El paisaje que veían por la venta, el de la carretera, era el típico. Estaban deseando ver el paisaje venado, aunque falta poco para ello.

-O-

Shawn/Fubuki estaba en su cuarto, preparando la maleta. Menuda sorpresa se darían sus amigos del Raimon. Sobre todo su querida Celia/Haruna. Aunque, al ser su último día, no iba a dejar que el Alpino/Haruken perdiese.

-O-

Sam llegó a casa de Nathan/Kazemaru sobre las seis. Llamó al timbre, y la hermana del chico le abrió.

― Hola, vengo para ayudar a Nathan/Kazemaru con Inglés.

La chica de cabello azul la miró. La dejó entrar y llamó a su hermano, el cual la estaba esperando.

― _Good afternoon_ Nathan/Kazemaru ―dijo Sam con una perfecta pronunciación―. _How are you? I hope you're all I asked you to do. Got it? _

Aparte de que Nathan/Kazemaru apenas había oído hablar a Sam en inglés, y escucharla hablar cosas que no eran de clase, pues afectaba, además, el acento inglés que tenía... La hermana de Nathan/Kazemaru también estaba con la boca abierta. Menuda chica, y eso que solo había dicho dos frases.

― Dios mío, ¿cómo has sacado el acento tan bien? ¡llevo años intentando que me salga tan bien y no lo consigo! ―exclamó la hermana de Nathan/Kazemaru.

― Es que es inglesa, Mariam/Izumi. Anda, vete con Kirino que está en el salón.

Mariam/Izumi, la hermana de Kazemaru, se fue al salón con su hermano pequeño, mientras Sam y y su otro hermano se fue a estudiar inglés.

-O-

Llegó el jueves, el día del partido. Adolescentes y no tan adolescentes estaban mirando el deseado partido del FF. Raimon no podía ver al equipo contrario hasta que comenzase el partido, y Celia/Haruna estaba muerta de los nervios. Y entonces, todo comenzó.

― ¡El partido contra el instituto Alpino/Haruken esta apunto de empezar! ―comentó eufórico Chester/Kakuma.

― ¿ Pe-perro como has llega hasta aquí?― preguntó confundida Silvia/Aki.

―Ah... es que os seguí en bicicleta. ― entonces miró a la chica con una sonrisa mientras levantaba el pulgar.

En la cancha los dos equipos se preparaban para que empezara el juego. Uno de los compañero de Shawn/Fubuki, miraba al de pelo plata lago extrañado, ¿desde cuando Shawn/fubuki estaba serio? El delantero lo tenia claro, no pensaba perder este partido, primero; por que no quería perder contra sus amigos, y segundo; este seria su ultimo partido como delantero en el Alpino/Haruken.

El pitido de inicio sonó por toda la cancha, tras ese sonido el segundo delantero le paso a Shawn/fubuki y este se adentró en el campo de Raimon a una gran velocidad, pasando a los delanteros sin que ellos pudieran hacer nadan Cuando Jude/Kido puedo reaccionar le dio órdenes a los defensas de que lo bloquearan, pero era inútil.

Desde que regresaron de la isla Lioccot estuvieron entrenando todos los días, para poder mejor tanto su velocidad como agilidad, y con solo unos pocos movimientos paso a los cuatro defensas y se quedó solo delante de Mark/Endo. El portero le echó una mirada entre desafiante y divertida. El de pelo plata le sonrió, recordaba bien esa sonrisa del portero. Pisó con fuerza al lado del esférico y saltó junto al balón cuando estaba en el aire, dándole una patada al balón y a este le aparecen unas marcas de arañazos y se pone a brillar de un tono dorado, cuando Shawn/Fubuki cae al suelo grita:

―¡Aullido de Lobo/Lobo Legendario!

Mark/Endo echa hacia atrás su mano derecha, la cual empieza a brillar. Cuando echa la mano hacia delante salta y al caer se apoya con la mano derecha, haciendo que una onda de color amarillo le rodee.

― ¡Mano ultra dimensional!

El balón pasó la barrera y entró en la portería, dándole un gol de ventaja al Alpino/Haruken.

Desde el banquillo de las gerentes, Celia/Haruna se puso en pie al ver que Shawn/Fubuki había marcado. Sonrió, lo que hizo que, cuando su hermano la miró, comenzase a sospechar que algo ocurría entre su hermana y el albino.

-O-

Al partido solo le quedaban unos pocos minutos para terminar, y Raimon pierde por un gol. En toda la primera parte, el Alpino/Haruken anotó dos veces, sorprendiendo al Raimon, el equipo del año pasado dependía de Shawn/Fubuki, tanto para el ataque como para la defensa, y hasta hora se la habían apañado para que los de amarillo y azul solo les marcase una vez. El árbitro mira su reloj, acaba de terminar los noventa minutos reglamentarios y añadió dos. Dos minutos que pueden significar la victoria del Alpino/Haruken, o el empate.

-O-

En la cuidad Inazuma muchos de los amigos de Mark/Endo y el resto no se perdían el partido por televisión. Estaban deseando que todo acabase bien, y con solo dos minutos de tiempo de todo podía pasar.

-O-

En un pase que hicieron los centro campistas del alpino/Haruken, Austin/Toramaru lo aprovechó para robar el balón. Pillando de improvisto a los componentes del alpino/haruken, con unas fintas consiguió deshacerse de los defensas, y poder utilizar su técnica junto a Axel/Goenji:

― ¡Tormenta del tigre N-2! ―gritaron los dos delanteros al unísono.

La técnica del portero no es rival contra la de los delanteros, haciendo que el balón entre.

El pitido del final sonó por todas partes. El resultado había sido dos a dos. Es decir, empate.

-O-

Por la noche, después del partido, todo el Raimon estaba reunido en su cabaña.

― El alpino/haruken a subido su fuerza, ¿os habéis dado cuenta?

― Si, Mark/Endo. ¡La próxima vez seremos más fuertes!

Entonces, la puerta sonó. ¿Quién sería a esas horas? Jude/Kido abrió. Era Shawn/Fubuki. En cuanto el joven tubo permiso para entrar, los saludó a todos por igual. Bueno, a todos excepto a Haruna. Entonces, a ella, la besó, delante de todos. Jude/Kido lo miró sin poder reaccionar. Asustado. ¡SU HERMANA Y SHAWN/FUBUKI, BESÁNDOSE!

_**En el siguiente episodio. **_

__―**_¿qué vas a Raimon?_**

__―**_Si, mis tíos van a vivir a cuidad Inazuma y quieren que valla con ellos. No tienen hijos y me consideran como suyo. _**

_** Todos sus amigos se alegraron, Shawn/fubuki, en el Raimon..**_


	15. Problemas de padres

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Drago y Sakura Uchiha, pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S, y tampoco Hikari Takaishi, que pertenece a mi amiga Laura (Shu_Lauriya_fanfiquera). **_

_**Solo me pertenecen Samantha Nanami.**_

_**También quiero dejar claro que en este y los demás capítulos, los partidos y entrenamientos no estarán escritos por mí, si no por Sakura ii Albin a.p.s **_

_**Aclaración; como en japones y español los nombres cambian pondré primero el nombre en español y luego en japonés. Así: Mark/Endo. Sí algún nombre no está bien solo diganlo**_

* * *

Jude/Kidou no se podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Vale, pensó, aquello solo era un mal sueño. Era imposible que su hermana hiciera aquello... Sin embargo las risas de las gerentes y Albin y Sakura lo despertaron. ¿Por qué reían? Aquello no le daba una buena espina. Justo cuando volvió a mirar a su hermana y Shawn/Fubuki, ya habían parado el beso, y el chico le pasaba el brazo por el hombro a la joven gerente.

― ¡Celia/Haruna!

Celia/Haruna miró a su hermano, también aguantándose la risa por la cara que tenía Jude/Kidou.

― ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara? Que yo sepa, no, así que... ¡EXPLICAME QUE DEMONIOS HACÍAS BESANDO A SHAWN/FUBUKI!

-O-

Nathan/Kazemaru estaba ya de los nervios. Llevaba media hora con un ejercicio de Inglés, y cada vez que lo acababa y Sam se lo corregía, lo tenía mal.

― ¡ME RINDO! El inglés no es lo mío, ¿vale? Le suplicaré a mis padres que me dejen volver al club de fútbol...

― Nathan/Kazemaru... _I assure you that as you give up, you're dead_.

El chico miró a Sam con cara de no haber entendido nada. En ese momento, la hermana de Nathan/Kazemaru llegó a la habitación del chico, diciendo que ya era tarde para que estuviese allí Sam. La chica se despidió diciendo algo en inglés que solo entendió Mariam/Izumi.

― ¡No he entendido nada! ¡Esto no funciona!

― Vamos, hermanito... Por cierto, hoy ha llamado tu profesora de Inglés.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del peliazul.

― ¿Y que ha dicho?

― Que quiere hablar con mamá y papá en cuanto vuelvan del viaje. Pero seguro que con la ayuda de tu novia dentro de nada ya hablas inglés con fluidez.

Nathan/Kazemaru se puso rojo como un tomate. Mientras su hermana se iba, el no pudo evitar gritar: ¡Sam no es mi novia!

-O-

Jude/Kidou estaba indignado, sentado en una silla, serio y de brazos cruzados, mientras que los demás hablaban dejándolo a el en su mundo de indignación. Y es que no podía creer que su hermana hubiese comenzado a salir con alguien sin decírselo... Aquello había sido un golpe bajo.

Mientras, los demás, dejando a un lado a Jude/Kidou, hablaban con su viejo amigo.

―¿Qué vas a Raimon? ―dijo Mark/Endou emocionado.

―Si, mis tíos van a vivir a cuidad Inazuma y quieren que valla con ellos. No tienen hijos y me consideran como suyo.

― ¡Que bien! ¡Tenerte entre nosotros será increíble! Además, al menos nos has alegrado a todos. La ida de Nathan/Kazemaru del equipo había dado un pequeño bajón.

― ¿Qué Nathan/Kazemaru se ha ido del equipo? ―se extrañó el albino.

― Si, como iba mal en inglés, sus padres le han dicho que nada de fútbol.

― Valla palo ―comentó Shawn/Fubuki mientras Celia/Haruna se abrazaba a él―. Esperemos que pronto pueda volver.

-O-

La mañana siguiente, mientras todos estaban terminando de guardar el equipaje en el bus, se acercaron la nieve para jugar un poco. Aunque ya eran algo más mayores y maduros, una buena pelea de bolas de nieve, un muñeco de nieve o un pequeño iglú a todo el mundo le gustaba.

Celia/Haruna y Shawn/Fubuki comenzaron a hacer un muñeco de nieve, a su bola, embobados el uno con el otro.

― ¿Se puede saber que te pasa Jude/Kidou? ―le dijo Nelly/Natsumi.

― Nada, ¿Por qué lo dic...? ―el joven se giró, y cuando lo hizo, una bola de nieve acabó en su cara― ¡Nelly/Natsumi! ¡Te vas a enterar!

El chico cogió varias bolas y salió detrás de Nelly/Natsumi, la cual también le lanzaba muchas bolas. A aquella guerra se unieron Silvia/Aki y Mark/Endou con la chica, y Sakura y Albin con Jude/Kidou.

Desde otro lado, Scotty/Kogure, Darren/Tachimukai, Kevin/Someoka y Jordan/Midorikawa estaban haciendo un iglú. La verdad es que les estaba quedando de maravilla, si no hubiese sido porque El grupo de Jude/Kidou se lo destrozó al intentar evitar al equipo enemigo, por lo que también se unieron a la batalla. Pero con un grupo todos juntos.

― ¡Eh! ¡No es justo! Vosotros sois cuatro, y en nuestro grupos somos solamente tres.

― Si no hubieseis roto nuestro iglú, hubiese cantando otr... ―Jordan/Midorikawa no pudo acabar la frase, porque Axel/Goenji le había tirado una bola en la boca―. ¡AXEL/GOENJI!

De nuevo, la persecución había comenzado, pero con Axel/Goenji en el grupo de Jude/Kidou. Las bolas salían disparadas de un lugar a otro, y poco a poco, todos se unieron creando tres grupos.

-O-

En la ciudad Inazuma, en una casa de uno de los barrios mas corrientes que había, Yitan y su hermana estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. En cualquier caso se hubiese dicho que era normal, pero no era así. El padre de los hermanos había llegado de nuevo a la casa, borracho. Se estaba liando en la planta baja, pero los hermanos Hamano no hacían ni caso, estaban ya acostumbrados. El padre de familia solamente era un desgraciado. Un bebedor compulsivo, maltratador físico y psicológico. Lo más normal era que llegara con rameras a casa, para pasar la noche, y le daba igual que sus hijos estuviesen allí. Y eso había comenzado siete años atrás, cuando Yuky, su hija tenía siete años y Yitan ocho. Aquello hizo que los hijos de la familia fuesen muy maduros. Mucho habían pasado ya los pobres. Pero el que peor estaba era Yitan. Yuky solamente se dignaba a escribir poesías algo satánicas, a tener un temperamento frío y a odiar a los hombres, pero Yitan... Yitan había caído en el alcohol. No es que fuese como su padre. Solamente es que cuando llegaban los días en los que no podía más, se iba de casa, y no volvía hasta la mañana siguiente. Su madre estaba algo preocupada por el. No quería que su hijo acabase con su vida, pero tampoco podía hacer nada por miedo a su marido. No podía decir nada a sus hijos, porque estaba amenazada.

Aquel día, el señor Hamano llegó a casa, pidiendo más dinero a su mujer para irse de putas. La mujer se negó obviamente, porque aquel mes estaban bajos ingresos, pero su marido, completamente borracho, empezó a darle guantadas en el brazo, y ante la negativa de su mujer, se enfado y le dio una patada a la puerta, la rompió, y lo mismo hizo con la mesa. Yitan, cansado de escuchar, cogió su cartera y salió por la puerta diciendo que se iba y que no sabía cuando iba a volver.

-O-

Joe/Genda estaba con su amigo David/Sakuma en el parque que normalmente visitaban. Estaban conversando, o mejor dicho, David/Sakuma hablaba solo. Joe/Genda estaba en su mundo. Es decir, en mundo Hikari. Desde que sabía que la chica estaba en la cuidad, más de una vez había ido a visitarla, o habían salido juntos. En aquel momento, tenía la imagen de Hikari en su cabeza. No se la podía sacar.

― Bien, me acabo de convertir en loco, porque estoy hablando solo.

― Perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

― ¿En la rubia pija esa del Raimon?

― No te metas con Hikari, David/Sakuma.

― Ya, ya. Lo que tu digas, sigo pensando eso. Tío, enserio, ¿cómo te puede gustar esa chica? ―le preguntó David/Sakuma.

― A mi no... ―el chico miró a su amigo, que lo miraba con una ceja levantada y con una risilla moscona―. Vale, me gusta, no solo esa, me tiene loco. ¿Y? Solo es una chica. Una chica linda, que me comprende, que sabe lo que me gusta, que sabe como hacerme reír, que sabe algunos de mis grandes secretos que no sabes ni tu... Cada vez que la miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes, que intentan disimular esa soledad... me siento fatal...

― ¿Soledad?

Joe/Genda le contó a David/Sakuma lo que le ocurría con Hikari, la bonica y Lucilda. Aquella extraña convivencia.

― Comprendo... Valla. Eso no lo sabía. A pasado de ser la pija del Raimon a la chica que te gusta. Joe/Genda, ¿Y por que no te declaras?

― ¿Quieres que me desintegre ahora mismo? No puedo. Me muero de vergüenza... Olle, anda mejor vámonos que se hace tarde.

-O-

Hikari estaba en su habitación, tumbada en la cama, mirando una foto que tenía en un portafotos nuevo que había comprado para poner una foto que se hizo hacía unos días. Ella y Joe/Genda salían en ella, riendo como buenos amigos. No apartaba la vista de ella, sin evitar poder, sonreír y tener una mirada brillante al ver la imagen.

En ese momento apareció Lucilda en la habitación de la rubia. Se sentó en la cama de su pequeña, mientras sonreía.

― Te gusta mucho ese chico, ¿cierto?

― Si, tanto que sería capaz de darlo todo por el.

Lucilda sonrío. Se levantó y puso bien algunos de los peluches que tenía la chica en la parte de arriba de su cómoda, y se fue sin antes mirar a la chica.

-O-

El día siguiente, por la mañana, por fin el Raimon llegó a la escuela. Era domingo, por lo que no debería haber nadie en el lugar, sin embargo, allí tenían a varios de sus amigos esperando. Para ser exactos, estaban solamente Samantha y Nathan/Kazemaru. Los chicos salieron del bus, con Shawn/Fubuki entre ellos.

― Good morning friends! ―gritó Sam al ver a todos los chicos ya abajo y yendo hacia ellos.

― Sam, deja ya el maldito inglés, ¡que estoy ya harto! ―dijo Nathan.

― _Speak nothing bu you in English._

― Y dale... ―se quejó el chaval― Hola chicos y... ¿Shawn/Fubuki que haces aquí?

Shawn/Fubuki le explicó a Nathan/Kazemaru que sus tíos habían pedido su custodia y que se quedaba en Raimon hasta que se graduase en Bachillerato.

― Más te vale cubrirme bien mientras no estoy ―dijo Nathan/Kazemaru.

― ¿Pero conseguirás aprobar? ―rió Mark/Endo―. Sabes que el Inlgés no es lo tuyo.

― ¿Y? ¡Tengo a Sam que me ayuda! Si no apruebo juro soy un imbécil.

― _Is that as you kill aprueves directly._

― Y dale, te gusta tu idioma materno ¿no? ―dijo ya un cansado Nathan/Kazemaru.

― _Yes. _

Mientras se sentaban en uno de los bancos que había en el patio de la escuela y algunos salían a jugar al fútbol.

-O-

Dos jóvenes, caminando a duras penas, estaban llegando a la calle donde se encontraba Raimon. Iban diciendo tonterías, de la borrachera que tenían encima.

Y cuando llegaron a la cancela del centro, uno de ellos, que estaba medio calvo, dijo que quería ir, y su compañero, un chico de su misma edad con ojos rojos y cabello castaño le dijo que iba también porque era su escuela. Y justo antes de cruzar la cancela, empezaron a cantar la canción de _Doraemon_ pero algo cambiada. Una canción infantil completamente destrozada.

― Ojalá mis sueños se hicieran realidad; y se han echo realidad porque tengo un gemelo. Mi gemelo puede hacer que se cumplan todos; con su bebida mágica mis sueños se hacen realidad. Quisiera poder ligar un montón. Ah Ah Ah.. esto es vodka... lalalala...

-O-

Mientras el resto estaban allí, en el patio, escucharon esa canción tan fuera de lugar. ¿Quien estaba cantando? Muchos se miraron, y el rostro de Camelia/Fuyuka estaba descompuesto. Ella sabía bien quien era.

― ¿Cammy/Fuyuppe?

Justo cuando Mark/Endo dijo aquello, aparecieron Caleb/Fudou y Yitan, como una cuba. Todos se alarmaron al verlos así. Aquello era insólito. ¿Qué hacían así? Los dos se acercaron al grupo. El olor a alcohol era notable, y su mirada estaba enrojecida de no dormir en mucho tiempo. Y las tonterías que decían concluían la teoría: estaban borrachos.

― ¿Se puede saber que haces así Caleb/Fudou? Me dijiste que dejarías la bebida ―dijo Cammy/Fuyuppe sujetando a Caleb/Fudou.

― Viva... Viva los gemelos ―decía Caleb/Fudou.

― ¡VIVA! ―le siguió Yitan―. ¡Pero será mejor que nos vallamos a seguir de juerga!

― ¡Wee! Nosotros nos unimos ―dijeron Sakura y Albin a punto de irse con los dos chicos que comenzaban a caminar.

― ¡VOSOTRAS AQUÍ!

Y es que, Perçy/Kudou y Pedro habían bajado para ver que sucedía, y al ver a Yitan y el otro chico de ese modo, no tuvieron otra que mejor callarse a ver que pasaba. Y cuando Sakura y Albin iban ha irse con ellos, las agarraron por la espalda para que no se fuesen. A Sakura fue Pedro quién la sujetó, a Albin el entrenador.

― Caleb/Fudou, ¿saben tus padres que estás así?

― No ―dijo riendo.

― _Caleb/Fudou... _―pensó Cammy/Fuyuppe.

― Joder, yo que me quería ir de borrachera... ―dijeron las otras dos chicas.

Pedro y Perçy tomaron una decisión en ese momento. Llevaron a todos los adolescente al salón de actos, donde ya se podían ver todos lo decorados de la obra de teatro, que tendría lugar en una semana y media. Todos se sentaron, mientras que el entrenador fulminaba con la mirada a ''los gemelos''.

Los dos jóvenes, que seguían bajo los efectos del alcohol, no podían dejar de reír y contar cuatro paparruchas, sin embargo, Cammy/Fuyuppe se moría por dentro de saber que Caleb/Fudou había vuelto a beber. Y es que, desde que ella y el joven habían entablado amistad, fuerte amistad, y había conocido la verdadera historia de su amigo, lo que le había llevado a la bebida. Al igual que Yitan, sufría problemas familiares, aunque claro, nadie sabía de Yitan más que su nombre y su apellido.

Entonces, la hermana de Yitan, Yuky si no recordaban mal nombre, apareció por la puerta del salón de actos con un humor de perros, pero también se podía divisar una enorme tristeza en sus ojos.

― Yitan ―dijo.

― Hoooolaaaa hermaniiiitaaaaa ―dijo el chico fingiendo estar a cámara lenta.

― ¡Hermano! ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? ¡Anoche en casa todo se fue de las manos!

Y como por arte de magia, Yitan se levantó, serio, como si la borrachera se le hubiese ido así porque sí. Se despidió de todos cordialmente, cogió a su hermana de la mano y tiró de ella para caminar más rápido.

― ¿Pero que ha pasado?

― Pues no se, Mark/Endou, pero parece que algo en casa de Yitan.

― Así que lo que nos dijo Yuky es verdad ―dijo Pedro algo entristecido.

― ¿Qué pasa, Pedro?

Pedro miró a sus alumnos, se podía ver en sus ojos la curiosidad.

― Os lo diré si prometéis no decir nada.

― Prometemos no decir nada ―dijo un convincente Jude/Kidou.

― Según tengo entendido, en casa de Yitan hay problemas. Sus padre no dejan de pelear ―cuando el profesor de música dijo aquello, Sakura sintió una presión muy grande en el pecho―. Y me temo que han llegado a violencia física.

― ¿Quieres decir que el padre de Yitan pega a su madre?

― Puede ser, Sam, puede ser.

Nadie dijo más sobre el tema. Mientras tanto, la noche iba cayendo, y todos se tenían que ir a sus casas. A Caleb/Fudou ya se le había pasado todo, pero ahora estaba con la resaca típica. Y para molestar, Cammy/Fuyuppe no dejaba de gritarle para que le doliese más y se aguantase.

Y Sakura estaba sentada en una de las sillas, pensativa. Lo que habían dicho de Yitan era muy fuerte, y a ella le afectaba más que a nadie.

-O-

Sakura llegó a su casa en cuanto todos se fueron. Hacía algo de calor pese a que estaban a finales de octubre. No quiso pasarse al salón, se podían escuchar las voces que venían de allí. Así que subió a su cuarto, abrió su cajón de la mesita de noche. Guardó la foto que se hizo con Harley/Tsunami le día anterior, y cogió su bajo para ensayar un poco.

La ventana estaba abierta, y en la habitación había poca luz. Entonces, Makoto junto a Justin, el "perrito", llegaron a la habitación.

― Sakura... ¿Puedo quedarme contigo hasta qué mamá y papá dejen de discutir?

La chica se lo pensó un poco, pero aceptó. No quería que su hermano sufriera más de lo que ya sufría. El apenas podía recordar los buenos momentos entre su padre y su madre. Solo tenía tres años cuando todo lo malo comenzó.

Makoto se sentó en la cama, junto a Sakura, y Justin también se subió junto a sus dueños, también tristón.

― Sakura... ¿Por qué pelean mamá y papá?

― El tiempo estropea las relaciones, y más si el amor se va apagando.

Sakura dejó el bajo al lado de su cama, mientras miraba por la ventana la luna en cuarto creciente.

― Sakura, ¿y tú por qué cambiaste? ―preguntó Makoto.

― ¿Cambiar, yo? ―dijo la chica sin comprenderlo.

― Desde que estás en este instituto has cambiado, ¡mucho más después de unirte al club de música! ¿Desde cuando sigues tocando el bajo?

Sakura se calló. Era verdad que ella había cambiado. Pero, ¿tanto? No podía creer que hasta su hermano pequeño se hubiese dando cuenta y ella no.

― Tampoco he cambiado tanto... ¿Verdad?

― Una cosa es cambiar un poco, y otra es convertirte en otra persona, como tú.

― ¿En que sentido he cambiado?

Makoto en ese momento no respondió, ya que los gritos de sus padres estaban muy presentes. Una vez terminadas las voces de sus padres, Makoto pudo continuar.

― Pues, para empezar, últimamente estás más alegre, no tan serie y severa como antes. También he notado que ya no sueles enfadarte tanto conmigo; tus notas han mejorado; vuelves a tocar el bajo...

― ¡Siempre lo toqué!

― Lo dejaste hará un par de años, y solo tocabas cuando estabas muy, muy, muy, muy...

― Ve al grano. ―dijo Sakura.

― Muy aburrida.

Sakura sonrió. Aquello era verdad. Entonces, como un pequeño _flashback_ recordó cuando solía estar con su hermano mientras sus padres peleaban en antaño. Solía tocar la armónica, una canción algo triste pero que alegraba. La chica no pudo evitar querer volver a coger su armónica. Abrió su cajón de los secretos. En él tenía de todo: desde su vieja muñeca de trapo que le regaló su abuela italiana, pasando por el diario que escribió cuando tenía nueve años, llegando a una foto de ella y Harley/Tsunami que había guardado momentos antes. Rebuscó un poco, mientras que la foto caía al suelo y la cogía Makoto, ella encontró su armónica.

Makoto miraba curioso la imagen. La verdad es que Harley/Tsunami le estaba comenzando a caer bien. Aunque prefería no decirle nada a su hermana, por si algún día hablaban él y el surfista, y dejar a Sakura con cara de idiota. Por eso, disimuló mirar la foto de su hermana con cara de asco.

La chica encontró el instrumento, se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a tocar la canción que siempre tocaba. Los gritos de sus padres parecían desaparecer cuando ella tocaba la armónica. Makoto apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana, mientras acariciaba a Justin, que también parecía triste.

― Sakura... ―se atrevió a decir Makoto.

Sakura no dejó de tocar, pero si miró a Makoto de soslayo para que contestara.

― ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche, como cuando era más pequeño?

La chica dejó de tocar la armónica y abrazó a su hermano pequeño.

― Claro que puedes, además, iba a pedírtelo yo. Este pequeño momento me ha dado muchos recuerdos.

-O-

Axel/Goenji estaba sentado en su escritorio, con un montón de papeles en la mesa. Los leía, y según como fuesen los tiraba o los guardaba. En ese mismo momento, Harley/Tsunami entró en la habitación. Al principio pensó que su amigo estaba estudiando, por lo que no lo molestó. Se tumbo en la parte de abajo de la litera, que era donde dormía, y se puso a jugar con su NintendoDS.

― ¡Mierda! Nada de esto me sirve... ―mascullaba Axel/Goenji.

Harley/Tsunami dejó su partida de Mario Kart en pausa, mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigías sigilosamente hacia su amigo. En un descuido del delantero, cogió varios papeles, y comenzó a leerlos en voz alta:

― Como confesarme a Albin – PLAN A. Como confesarme a Albin – PLAN B. … ―Harley/Tsunami dejó de leer mientras miraba a Axel/Goenji―. Axel/Goenji... Esto ya no es normal.

Axel/Goenji no dijo nada. Se puso rojo como un tomate. Mientras que al chico se le bajaban los colores, Harley/Tsunami alcanzó un papel que ponía planes fallidos.

― Plan fallido 1: No poder confesarme a Albin ni darle el regalo si aceptaba a ser mi novia por culpa de su prima pequeña.

― Vale, calla ―dijo Axel/Goenji mientras le arrebataba el papel a su amigo, lo arrugaba y lo tiraba a la papelera―. Jura que no vas a decir nada de esto.

― Vale, lo juro, no quiero que piensen que vivo con un loco.

― ¡Yo no estoy loco! ―se defendió el chico.

― Claaaro... no estás loco. ―dijo con sarcasmo Harley/Tsunami.

Axel/Goenji le lanzó a Harley/Tsunami una mirada asesina, y el surfista se calló. Cuando su el chico miraba así, daba bastante miedo.

-O-

Desgraciadamente, el lunes llegó. De mala gana, a las siete de la mañana todos se levantaron de su cama, se pusieron sus uniformes y se dirigieron a la escuela.

Sakura aquella mañana había quedado con Sam. Se dijo a si misma que, si quería ir bien en la banda, debería confiar más en sus compañeros. Y que mejor que Sam. Esa chica no se callaba ni debajo de agua, pero aunque tenía esa manía, era buena conversadora cuando se trataba de un tema que le interesaba.

― Buenos días, Sakura. ―dijo Samantha al llegar.

― Hola, Sam.

― Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar? ―preguntó al ojicastaña mientras iban hacia el Raimon.

― Ya sabes que estamos juntas en la banda de música y... bueno, creo que no tenemos mucha confianza pese a lo que formamos en casa de Hikari y los ensayos y entrenamientos.

― Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? ―dijo mientras se ajustaba bien su lazo del cuello.

― Pues es que resulta que me gustaría entablar más confianza. Me pareces maja, algo habladora, pero maja.

― Tú también me pareces maja ―dijo Sam―. Además, no se para que me llamas. ¿Esto es todo lo que tenías que decirme?

Sakura se paró y la miró, incrédula. ¿Decidía ir con ella hacia el instituto en vez de ir en el cómodo coche de su mejor amiga, y ella le decía eso?

― Sakura, la confianza no se gana en un día. Se gana cuando conoces a alguien, entablas amistad y la conoces bien. Mira, ¿qué opinas de Hikari?

― Antes pensaba que era una pija creída. Ya no lo pienso tanto.

― Porque empiezas a confiar en ella ―afirmó Sam―. ¿Piensas que podrías tener confianza en mi en tan solo una mañana? Eso no se hace así por la buenas. Pero... podríamos empezar.

― ¿Empezar?

― Dime algo que te guste.

Sakura vaciló un segundo, pero al final se convenció a decir algo.

― Dibujar. Me encanta dibujar.

― Pues bien, comenzaremos a hablar de dibujos, y todo eso. Pero cuidado, que yo no se mucho, y dibujar como mucho un monigote ―rió Sam.

― Podría ayudarte a dibujar mejor.

-O-

La clase estaba casi vacía cuando las dos chicas llegaron a ella. Era normal, puesto que solo eran las ocho menos veinte. Dejaron las bandoleras con los libros en sus mesas, colgaron sus chaquetas en las perchas y se sentaron juntas para seguir hablando. Sam se sentó en la mesa de Sakura, mientras que esta estaba en su silla. Al poco tiempo, Nathan/Kazemaru llegó.

―_ Good morning,_ Nathan/Kazemaru. ―dijo Sam.

― _Good morning, Sam. How are you?_

Sakura se quedó atónita. Si unas semanas atrás le hubiese dicho eso al defensa, el hubiese estado pensado un rato y luego habría contestado con una pronunciación pésima. Sin embargo, aquella vez era diferente. Tras dejar todas la cosas en el aula, el chico salió, mientras que Sam estaba con la mirada algo iluminada.

― Se nota que te gusta mucho.

― Sabes que Math...

― ¿Que no sabes si quieres a uno o a otro? Piensa en Matthew.

Sam pensó en el chico, pero nada en su rostro cambió.

― Ahora piensa en Nathan/Kazemaru ―Sakura rió un poco al ver la cara de su amiga―. Menuda cara de embobada tenías. Creo que haréis una gran pareja―rió.

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo...**_

_**Ambos estaban en el suelo. El camionero rápidamente se bajó de su camión y miró a los dos adolescentes que estaban en el suelo. Les preguntó si estaban bien, y el joven asintió. El hombre se fue, mientras que Joe/Genda ayudó a Hikari a levantarse. La chica seguía conmocionada, del susto. Pero en su mirada podía ver que había algo más. Entonces, Hikari rompió a llorar, y el joven portero no tuvo otra que llevarla a su casa para poder consolarla.**_

_**-O-**_

_** Mark/Endou estaba con el balón en las manos, mirando al techo. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto confesarse a la chica a la que más quería en el mundo? Durante esos momentos de pensamientos, su teléfono móvil sonó. Era Axel/Goenji, que quería hablar con Mark/Endou de algo importante. ¿Qué sería? **_


	16. Nombre de la banda - Idea de AxelGoenji

_**Nota de la Autora: Os lo dije, que de vez en cuando yo misma iba a dejar unos pequeños mensajes. El anterior fue para felicitar a una amiga, pues era su cumpleaños, pero esto no es así. Esta nota mía es para otra cosa. EN varios PM han preguntado sobre como son los personajes, puesto que aunque se hacen una idea, quieren saberlo más bien. Pues para eso escribo esto. Inazuma Music tiene, oficialmente, un correo electrónico. Toa persona que quiera saber algo sobre Inazuma Music solamente tiene que enviar un correo a la siguiente dirección. Inazumamusic hotmail . com (ya saben, unan los espacios.) **_

_**Según lo que quieran pedir, puede ser desde una foto de cualquier personaje, hasta alguna idea, o petición para el fic. Espero recibir algún correo. Por cierto, Inazuma MuSiC también tiene pagina en facebook. Se llama igual que aquí, y pueden comentar lo que les de la gana. Solamente busquen Inazuma Music, le saldrá. **_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Drago, Sakura Uchiha y Yitan Hamano; pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S**_

_**Solo me pertenecen Samantha Nanami y Hikari Takaishi. **_

_**También quiero dejar claro que en este y los demás capítulos, los partidos y entrenamientos no estarán escritos por mí, si no por la creadora de Albin.**_

_**Aclaración: Los nombres de los personajes, para que haya lío Japones-Europeo, se escribirán así: Mark/Endo.**_

* * *

**·VI·  
**

**Nombre para la banda · Una idea de Axel/Goenji  
**

* * *

― No digas tonterías, Sakura. Nathan/Kazemaru solo es... bueno, un buen amigo.

― Eso dicen todas. Tu, Albin, Silvia/Aki...

― ¿Albin? Se que Silvia/Aki ama a... ―Sam tuvo que callar, porque en ese momento el portero y capitán entró en el aula―. Bueno, a quien tu y yo sabemos... ¿pero Albin? ¡Eso quiero saberlo yo!

― Te lo digo si juras no decir nada.

― No prometo nada.

― Me vale. Ven acércate...

Sam se acercó para que Sakura lo dijera.

― A Axel/Goenji.

Sam se quedó en el sitio, aunque no tardó en reaccionar.

― Dios mío. ¿Y no haces nada por juntarlos?

― Con Albin, algo así... I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E.

-O-

La hora del recreo llegó. Albin estaba sentada bajo un árbol, jugando al _tetris_ en su teléfono móvil. Para estar a finales de Octubre, hacía algo de calor, y estar al sol significaba morir. El resto de los alumnos también estaban debajo de árboles, bueno... no todos. Mark/Endo y algunos de sus amigos estaban jugando al fútbol.

― ¿No juegas? ―dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

― Hace calor ―se limitó a contestar―. ¿Y tú?

― ¿Quieres que me desidrate? ―rió mientras se sentaba a su lado―. Este tiempo de calor no es normal.

― Lo sé. No me imagino como estarán allí en España ―confesó Albin―. Oye, Axel/Goenji, en la banda nos han puesto deberes. ¿Me ayudas?

La chica dejó su móvil a su lado, con la partida en pausa, y miró a Axel/Goenji.

― ¿Deberes?

― Debemos buscar un nombre para la banda.

― Pues ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguno... Si luego si se me ocurre, te lo digo.

Los dos callaron y vieron atentamente el pequeño partido que tenían montado en el recreo. De vez en cuando, Axel/Goenji miraba de soslayo a Albin, que miraba fijamente el campo. ¿Por que sería tan complicado confesarse? Vale que era una de sus mejores amigas y que le gustaba... Todo era complicado cuando la amistad se metía por medio.

-O-

Sam también estaba observando el partido desde el otro extremo del patio. Desde que estaba en el club de fútbol como gerente, el deporte le estaba empezando a gustar. Sin embargo, no sabía jugar para nada. Hikari estaba a su lado, también mirando, pero sin interés, sin comprender porque a su amiga le gustaba ese deporte tan absurdo. Ir detrás de un balón. ¿Qué tenía eso de divertido?

― Deja de pensar eso, Hikari.

― No he dicho nada ―dijo Hikari.

― Ya, pero la forma de mirar el partido lo dice todo. Al principio yo también pensaba eso, pero mírame ahora.

La rubia suspiró. Aquella forma de ver las cosas de su mejor amiga a veces la ponían de los nervios.

-O-

Las tres horas que quedaban de clases fueron eternas. Historia, Matemáticas y Literatura no eran el plan perfecto para ser exactos. Por eso, para matar el aburrimiento, los de la banda empezaron a buscar un nombre para su grupo. Ya estaban todos juntos. La banda completa. Bien, pues ahora llegaba la hora de ponerle nombre. Y aquello les ponía a todos de los nervios. Ya habían probado de todo. Hikari había dicho _Hikari y la banda_; Sam había dicho _Arpegio_; Nathan/Kazemaru _Música Raimon._.. Pero ninguno de los títulos le gustaban a nadie. Por eso, cuando acabaron las clases, todos quedaron en el cibercafé.

El cibercafé se encontraba al lado de los recreativos, por lo que Sakura no podía perder a Albin de vista. Se sentaron todos en una mesa, mientras que la ojiceleste, que era la que mejor usaba el ordenador de todos los de la banda, tecleaba nombres de bandas relacionadas con algo que a todos les gustase.

― ¿Qué os parece _El ojo de Picasso_? ―sugirió Hikari.

Todos la miraron tras decir aquello. ¿_El ojo de Picasso_?

― Bueno, sabiendo que un grupo español se llama _la oreja de Van Goh_...

Tras un segundo, todos se rieron. Es verdad, había un grupo español que se llamaba así. Después de escuchar eso la sugerencia de Hikari no pareció tan descabellada. Es más, parecía buena... pero entonces, Albin gritó:

― ¡JODER! ―se le escapó.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―dijo Yitan mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador― Joder, esto es raro.

― Leelo, Yitan.

Yitan asintió, y empezó a leer de la página WEB.

― Inazuma MuSiC: Inazuma MuSiC era un grupo muy conocido de Cuidad Inazuma. Nació el mismo año que el famoso Inazuma Eleven, y murió exactamente el mismo día que el Inazuma Eleven por causas desconocidas. El grupo constaba de un batería, dos bajistas, un teclista y dos guitarristas, con dos vocalistas principales y tres secundarios... Sus nombres, hasta el momento, quieres seguir en el anonimato. Sin embargo, la mayoría de la banda sigue viviendo en Cuidad Inazuma. Fueron muy conocidos, tanto, que hicieron una pequeña gira en Japón. Hoy subimos este pequeño artículo porque su líder desgraciadamente murió de un ataque al corazón.

El chico dejó de leer, y miró a todos sus compañeros de la banda, que estaban con los ojos como platos.

― Aquí hay un link de una canción... ¿La escuchamos? ―sugirió Albin.

― Vale.

Le dieron al Link, y una canción con ritmo, cantada por un chico y una chica. Era increíble, armoniosa, fantástica... Y todos pensaron en lo mismo.

― Inazuma MuSiC. ¿Qué me decís? ―dijo Sakura.

― Perfecto.

-O-

Hikari llegó a su casa, se fue a su cuarto y dejó allí su bolso. Desgraciadamente, su padre no estaba allí. Estaba en Francia arreglando unos papeles, y tampoco estaba Lucilda, pues estaba en el médico, ya que en apenas un mes daría a luz. Se tumbó en la cama, con el móvil en las manos mientras escuchaba una canción del nuevo Inazuma MuSiC. Miró al techo, mientras que la luz entraba por su ventana. Demasiada tranquilidad para estar sola en casa con _La __Bonica_, pensó.

La rubia se levantó, y se dirigió a la habitación donde tenía su piano. Comenzó a tocar su melodía favorita, mientras que por su mente la imagen de Joe/Genda aparecía en su mente.

― Tú, niñata.

Anakawa apareció, desgraciadamente.

― ¿Si? ―dijo con un evidente desprecio.

― A mi no me hables así. Quiero que dejes el dichoso piano.

Hikari hizo oídos sordos, y siguió tocando. Anakawa se enfadó, se acercó, y dió tan fuerte en las teclas, que una de las cuerdas interiores se rompió.

― ¿Eres idiota? ¡Lo has roto! ―dijo Hikari enfadada de verdad.

― Mira, estúpida niñata, quiero que dejes de tocar de una santa vez. Van a venir mis amigas y no quiero que una niña como tu este todo el día con el dichoso piano. ¿de acuerdo? Ale, ya puede irte de aquí.

― Yo no me voy. Es mi casa.

― Menuda estúpida. Mirame. Tu padre y yo nos vamos a casar en dos meses, y en ese tiempo podré echarte de aquí, a un internado o algo así.

― Me da igual, sabes que mi padre me quiere y no te dejará hacer nada.

― Mirame bien, Hikari. Te tengo asco. Eres un estorbo, un asqueroso estorbo. Ni siquiera tu madre te quería, por eso te dejó abandonada junto a tu padre. Para no ver el engendro que había traído al mundo. ¿Por qué yo si iba a aguantarte?

Hikari no respondió. Miró al suelo, conteniendo las lágrimas. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo. Demasiado bajo. Y salió corriendo, hacia cualquier lugar.

-O-

Joe/Genda iba por la calle con dos barras de pan que había comprado. Aquel fin de semana solo en casa iba a ser muy, muy largo. Aunque, por otro lado, tenía total libertad. Entonces, vió a Hikari correr un poco por delante. Iba a cruzar la calle, y entonces pasaba un enorme camión. El chico no tardó en reaccionar. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y empujó a Hikari. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y fue cuando el chico vio el rostro enlagrimado de la chica, que en ese momento estaba en shock. El camionero se bajó del camión.

― Chaval, ¿estáis bien?

― Si, gracias por preocuparse.

El camionero no preguntó nada más, se subió a su camión y se fue. Joe/Genda se aseguró que _su_ chica estuviese bien. Seguía conmocionada, pero parecía haber llorado antes.

― Hikari, Hikari... Ya pasó todo... ¿estás bi... ―el joven no puedo acabar, la chica se abrazó a él, llorando como antes.

― Joe/Genda... No me dejes sola por favor, no me dejes al menos ahora...

Joe/Genda respondió el abrazo, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que le podría pasar a Hikari.

-O-

Mark/Endo estaba tirado en su cama, con el balón en las manos, mirando el techo como un tonto, y con solo pensamiento en su cabeza. Silvia/Aki. Y una pregunta le rondaba la cabeza. ¿Por qué no se podía confesar a Silvia/Aki? Con lo fácil que parecía... Si Shawn/Fubuki ya se había confesado... ¿Por qué el no? Entonces, metido en sus pensamientos, su teléfono sonó. Miró el nombre: Axel/Goenji. ¿Qué querría el chico?

― ¿Axel/Goenji?... Nada... ¿En el parque de siempre?... Vale en quince minutos nos vemos.

-O-

Hikari ya estaba más calmada, pero aún no lo estaba del todo. Mientras estaba sentada en al sofá de la casa de Joe/Genda, el chico le preparaba una tila para bajar los nervios. Y el chico también estaba muy nervioso. No sabía que le podría pasa a Hikari, y tampoco podía preguntarle así por las buenas. Pasó la opción de que hubiese suspendido un examen y su padre la hubiese castigado, puesto que era muy aplicada. Otra opción era que se volviese a Francia. Y aquello era algo que ni quería pensar, no ahora que comenzaba a tener de nuevo roce con la chica.

― Joe/Genda...

Una voz detrás del chico hizo que este se sobresaltara. Quiso girarse, pero enseguida notó que la chica lo abrazaba por la espalda.

― Muchas gracias de verdad...

En ese momento, el chico pudo girarse, y miró a Hikari a los ojos.

― ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

― Tuve una discusión con Anakawa... e hizo un comentario sobre mi madre que... me afecto.

Joe/Genda se sorprendió. La rubia no solía hablar sobre su madre. Nunca lo había echo, y ahora... lo estaba haciendo.

― No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres ―sugirió el chico mientras la invitaba a ir al sofá―. Con saber que estás mejor me basta.

― Pero a mi no. Quiero desahogarme. Joe/Genda, por favor...

― De acuerdo, te escucho.

― Sabes que mi madre está muerta ―comenzó Hikari mientras Joe/Genda asentía―. Pues bien, no lo está. Mi madre nunca murió. Pero para esto es mejor comenzar desde el principio. Mi madre y mi padre nunca se casaron, por lo que podían marcharse siempre que se alguno quisiera, al menos así era el trato hasta que yo nací. Sin embargo, mi madre dejó de tener interés en mi padre cuando se enamoró de otro hombre. Para entonces yo tenía cuatro años. Poco tiempo después, mi padre se enteró que mi madre se había quedado embarazada de aquel hombre, y que se iba a ir. Y sucedió. Se fue sin ni siquiera decirme adiós a mí, su hija. Se fué el día del cumpleaños de Sam, lo recuerdo bien, porque cuando volví a casa cuando tenía seis años, ya no estaba. Ese día lo tengo el día de la muerte de mi madre, porque murió para mi y mi padre...

― No sabía... no sabía nada Hikari. Lo siento mucho de verdad...

― No pasa nada. Lo que realmente me hizo daño fue lo que me dijo Anakawa...

El portero abrazó a la chica, mientras que le acariciaba el cabello. Hikari cerró los ojos y se hizo caer en el sueño de morfeo que inundó la habitación.

-O-

Mark/Endo llegó al parque, donde Axel/Goenji le esperaba.

― ¿Llevas mucho tiempo Axel/Goenji?

― No, tranquilo.

― ¿Y para que me querías?

― Bueno, en resumen, tu quieres a Silvia/Aki, yo a Albin, y... ninguno de los dos se sabe declarar. En fin, que tenía pensado... ¿Y si nos ayudamos mutuamente?

― ¿Cómo?

-O-

Axel/Goenji le contó a Mark/Endo lo que tenía pensado. Después de la obra de teatro, invitaría a Albin a su casa a estudiar (**n/a: claaaroo... estudiar seguramente... -mente sucia a la acción- juajuajaujuajujajuuajuajuaju a!**), y poco después de hacer los deberes, se confesaría y le daría un pequeño regalo. Claro, que para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Mark/Endo.

El capitán ayudaría con una apuesta. Si, lector, una apuesta. Exactamente en una que como consecuencia al perder, el dinero se iba hacia el otro, pero no a la inversa. La apuesta era la siguiente: Axel/Goenji debía declararse cuatro días después de la obra de teatro. Si no lo hacía ese día, perdería cincuenta euros.

A Mark/Endo le pareció una buena de ganar dinero fácil, así que accedió. Pero claro, también tenía algo que decir:

― Te ayudo a eso con una condición.

― Te escucho.

― Yo también quiero confesarme. Es algo que quiero hacer, y ya ves como me va a mi por mi cuenta. Como siga así, Silvia/Aki se olvidará de mi.

― ¿Y tienes algo pensado?

El castaño negó con la cabeza, y ambos amigos se pusieron a pensar en alguna idea para que el portero se confesara.

― Lo tengo ―dijo Axel/Goenji―. Declaración a contra-reloj.

― ¿A... contra-reloj?

― Ajá. Tienes cuarenta y ocho horas para confesarte o perder cincuenta euros a partir de... ¡Ya!

― Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?

― Las bromas para Scotty/Kogure ―afirmó el delantero.

-O-

Sakura, Albin, Yitan y Sam fueron a casa de Pedro para decirle el nombre de la banda. Cuando llegaron a la residencia del profesor, este estaba con más papeleo que un perro con artrosis. Aún así, dijo que tenía tiempo para_ sus alumnos favoritos_. Los chicos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del salón, mientras Pedro les servía unos zumos y unas pastas.

― Ya lo tenemos. ―dijo Sakura.

― ¿Qué tenéis? ―preguntó Pedro.

― El nombre para la banda.

Pedro puso todos los sentidos en lo que sus alumnos le decían. Si hubiese dicho, de no ser que si la decía se jugaba su puesto de trabajo, la opción de _Inazuma MuSiC_ para la banda, lo abrían descubierto en un santiamén.

― ¿Y bien?

― Se llamara Inazuma MuSiC ―dijo Yitan, tajante.

El profesor sonrió.

― ¿Cómo la legendaria banda?

― Sí. ¿Usted sabía de ella? ―quiso saber Sam curiosa.

― Sí, la conocía. Un viejo familiar mío era parte de la banda. Y sí, tengo familia japonesa, aunque no lo aparento ―aclaró al ver la cara de desconcertados de sus alumnos―. Bueno... ya tenéis el nombre, ahora buscad un logotipo.

-O-

La noche yacía sobre toda la ciudad. Serían las once de la noche aproximadamente, y entonces, Hikari despertó. No estaba en su habitación. Ni siquiera estaba en su propias casa. Seguía en la de Joe/Genda, y el chico seguía dormido, aún abrazándola. Entonces la rubia lo recordó todo. Se habían quedado dormidos hacía ya mucho tiempo, y la noche había llegado. Hikari miró su reloj, y se dió cuenta de que era demasiado tarde,y que si iba a casa, Lucilda le liaría la de Dios y _la bonica_ le contaría a su padre que había llegado muy tarde. Sin embargo, la idea de quedarse en casa de Joe/Genda le parecía acogedora, aunque claro, si él no quería, no podía hacer otra cosa que irse a su casa. Entonces, el chaval despertó de su sueño.

― Buenas noches, _bello durmiente_. ―bromeó Hikari.

― Ho-Hola Hikari... ¿Q-Qué hora es?

― Ahora mismo casi las doce.

― ¿Llevas mucho despierta?

La chica negó con la cabeza, mientras se apartaba un poco para que Joe/Genda se incorporara.

― Tu padre me mata, y luego te mata. Es muy tarde.

― Qué va, hoy no está en casa. Además, me da igual si me mata, mientras a ti no te haga nada...

No dijeron nada más del tema, ya que se levantaron para comer algo, ya que sus estómagos estaba rugiendo.

-O-

Sam estaba en su casa, pero no estaba sola. Albin y Sakura se habían quedado a dormir aquella noche para pensar en el logotipo para Inazuma MuSiC. Los chicos también habían quedado, pero en casa del peliazul. Y allí, alrededor de varios folios en blanco, lápices y rotuladores, estaban las tres chicas pensando en el logotipo. No tenían nada pensado, y debían al menos tener algo para cuando iniciaran el _video-cha_t con sus amigos a las doce y media.

― No se me ocurre nada, y esta vez va en serio.

― A mi tampoco, Sakura. Y Sam, tu enviciada al móvil no ayudas tampoco. ―dijo Albin.

― Es qué estoy preocupada por Hikari. A estas alturas ya debe haber respondido todos mis mensajes y no lo ha echo con ninguno.

― Deja el maldito móvil y ponte a pensar de una vez.

De nuevo, seguían mirando los papeles, sin inspiración alguna **(n/a:como yo en algunos momentos -.-''**). Entonces, en un momento, Albin se inclinó y se puso a dibujar.

― ¿Qué tienes pensado? ―se interesó Sakura.

― Pues... Nada, para ser sinceros. Pero me aburro, y por eso me he puesto a pintar el logotipo de Raimon, lo que llevamos en el uniforme y todo eso, el rayo...

― Sabemos muy bien lo que es.

Sam miró un segundo el dibujo de Albin, y una idea se le cruzó rápidamente por la cabeza.

― Sakura, dibuja sobre el dibujo de Albin una _I _de_ Inazuma _y una _M_ de _Music_.

Sakura asintió y dibujó las letras (pese a que Albin se quejó porque decía que le había quedado muy bien el dibujo). Una vez acabado, las tres miraron el resultado a la vez.

― A mi me gusta, la verdad ―dijo Sakura.

― Y a mi ―dijo Sam.

― Aunque habéis destrozado uno de mis dibujos, si, está la mar de bien. ¿Qué dirán los otros.

Ni media palabra más. Sam cogió su portátil ―color morado y brillante―, lo encendió y lo puso en el suelo para que todas pudiesen ver a los chicos de la banda.

― ¿Tenéis algo? ―preguntó Yitan al otro lado del video-chat.

Las tres enseñaron a la vez el logotipo que habían planificado, y ellos le dieron la enhorabuena por el trabajo. Les había quedado de fábula.

Dejaron el video-chat sobre las una de la madrugada, porque la hermana de Nathan/Kazemaru tenía que usar el ordenador para un trabajo. Sam dejó su ordenador al lado de la cama, mientras que después las tres miraban a la nada como idiotas.

― Me he dado cuenta de una cosa―dijo Sakura.

― ¿De qué?

― Parecemos las supernenas. Fijaos, tu Sam, Burbuja, la rubia, porque es una cría, Albin Cactus, por la forma de ser esa que tiene y el gusto, y yo, Pétalo, la madura y líder.

― ¿Cómo que líder? Aunque si quitas eso, es una buena comparación.

Las tres soltaron una carcajada por la idiotez de la que acaban de hablar. Sin embargo, el padre de Sam apareció por la puerta para avisar de que ya era tarde y que no debían hacer tanto ruido. Pos eso, las tres chicas buscaron algo en que entretenerse. Albin cogió el ordenador de Sam con unos auriculares y se puso a navegar en la red, Sakura a dibujar fijándose en algunas de las fotos que tenía Sam en su corcho, y la anfitriona se puso a leer un libro que le habían prestado.

-O-

Nathan/Kazemaru estaba leyendo un libro que Sam le había prestado, mientras Yitan tonteaba jugando con una canica. Era la primera vez, desde que llegó a Japón, que se quedaba a dormir en casa de alguien. Y la verdad, que ese alguien fuese alguien de su misma banda le pareció bastante bien, porque así podría ganar amistad en el terreno.

― Me abuuuurrooooo ―decía Yitan por millonésima vez.

Nathan/Kazemaru dejó el libro, al parecer también algo aburrido.

― ¿Y qué propones? Porque no hay nada mejor que hacer, y el sueño no viene todavía.

― ¿Hablamos de algo?

― ¿De qué?

― Yo ya he dicho algo, no pienso hacer todo el trabajo.

Nathan/Kazemaru puso cara de agotamiento, pero dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

― Chicas.

― Vale. Pero a lo mejor no me respondes bien las preguntas que te hago, al estar saliendo con Samantha...

― Yo no estoy con Sam, solo es una de mis mejores amigas.

― Escusas, pero una cosa, Nathan/Kazemaru. Si tu pudieras, ¿te la follarías verdad?** (N/A: Y bien, aquí se puede demostrar que Yitan Hamano es otro chico salido como la mayoría de los chicos españoles de 15 años)**.

Nathan/Kazemaru no respondió, pero si se puso rojo como un tomate nada más de pensar un poco en lo que el bajista había dicho.

― Lo sabía, a ti te gusta mucho, y te la follarías. ¿Pero sabes que? Cuidaito que me parece que todavía no ha echo nada relacionado con el sex...

― Yitan, eres un salido, ¿Lo sabías?

― Oh, Nathan/Kazemaru, eso es una alago para mi.

-O-

La mañana del sábado estaba, como siempre tranquila. Hikari se despertó, algo confundida por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Pero de algo estaba segura. Si su padre se enteraba, ella y Joe/Genda, morían. Pero en ese momento le daba igual. Miró a Joe/Genda, que dormía con carita de ángel sobre su pecho desnudo, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

Cuando la noche pasada ambos terminaron de cenar, sin saber por qué ni como, empezaron un juego de besos tontos que, con el paso de los minutos, llegó a algo más. Y ese algo más se había convertido en al primera experiencia de la chica, y posiblemente la del chico también, aunque de eso no estaba segura. Y, aunque eso había pasado, no estaban saliendo, ni se habían confesado, pero Hikari tenía claro una cosa, en cuanto su chico despertara, se confesaría sin más.

-O-

Mark/Endo salió temprano de casa, esperando encontrar a Silvia/Aki por alguna parte la ciudad, para confesarse. La idea de meter presión que había tenido Axel/Goenji hacían mucho, y tenían bien claro como debía hacerlo. O al menos, así era en teoría. Pero, de lo que no constaba el chico, es que aquel mismo día Silvia/Aki estuviese de mal humor a causa de un examen de matemáticas suspenso.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo...**

_**Mark/Endo logró encontrar, ya entrado el anochecer. Se encontraba en donde solía entrenar el chico con el neumático colgado del árbol. El chico estaba agotado, el sudor se le podía notar a distancia, y la respiración agitada. Subconstiente de Silvia/Aki, penso que era muy... sexy... **_

**―_Silvia/Aki... _**

―**_¿Mark/Endo? Mira, no tengo ganas de hablar, y menos contigo. No me parece normal tu forma de hablar conmigo. _**

_** Mark/Endo no se lo pensó dos veces. Se acercó a la chica, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, y no dijo nada. Miró a la chica a los ojos, mientras está se sonrojaba de ver por primera vez a Mark/Endo con aquella expresión en los ojos. Y entonces, el portero la besó. **_

_**-O-**_

_** La obra de teatro, hasta el momento, estaba quedando muy bien. Pero Pedro tenía algo en la cabeza. Y no tenía nada que ver con la obra para ser precisos. Y es que, la siguiente semana era la semana de la música en la ciudad, y aún faltaba tener un grupo que fuese el telonero. Eso era algo que tenía que hablar con el nuevo mánager del Inazuma MuSiC. **_


	17. Endo y Aki Obra de teatro

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: _**Para comodidad, ¿me dejáis poner los nombres solo en un idioma? Y si es así, elegid entre Japones y Europeo.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Drago, Sakura Uchiha y Yitan Hamano; pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S**_

_**Solo me pertenecen Samantha Nanami y Hikari Takaishi. **_

_**También quiero dejar claro que en este y los demás capítulos, los partidos y entrenamientos no estarán escritos por mí, si no por la creadora de Albin.**_

_**Aclaración: Los nombres de los personajes, para que haya lío Japones-Europeo, se escribirán así: Mark/Endo.**_

* * *

**·VII·**

**Endo y Aki · Obra de teatro**

* * *

Joe/Genda no tardó en despertar. Nada más abrir los ojos, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza como un _boom_. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que Hikari estaba despierta, así que no podría estar mucho tiempo lleno de remordimientos.

― Joe/Genda... ―musitó la joven―. Buenos días.

El chico seguía sin decir nada, pero se sentó bien en la cama, mientras que la chica usaba la sábana para taparse.

― Hikari yo... lo siento mucho no... yo... Madre mía que complicado es hablar cuando ha ocurrido algo como esto. Hikari yo solamente quería pasar un buen rato con la chica a la que amo pero no me di cuenta de que a lo mejor tu no querías todo fue muy rápido...

Hikari había dejado de escuchar cuando el joven dijo la chica a la que amo. Se había quedado en el séptimo cielo. ¡Qué séptimo ni que diantres! En el más alto de todos. Ahora sabía que era correspondida podía hacer algo libremente. Se abalanzó sobre el joven y lo besó.

-O-

Yitan y Nathan/Kazemaru se habían levantado a la misma hora que cuando iban al instituto, y fue así porque Nathan/Kazemaru había dejado la alarma del móvil encendida. Al principio se quedaron en la cama remoloneando un poco para no levantarse, pero después afrontaron su duro destino y se levantaron de la cama.

― Te juro que la próxima vez que me quede en tu casa y me levante a las seis y media, te mato. ―Aseguró Yitan.

Tras las amenazas, ambos llegaron a la cocina. Mariam/Izumi estaba ya allí con una taza de café y leyendo las últimas novedades en Twitter. Cuando vió a su hermano y al amigo de su hermano, les miró como forma de saludar.

― Hermano ―dijo Mariam/Izumi―. Ha llamado Sam, dice que cuando podáis que valláis a su casa. Algo urgente de la banda.

Yitan y Nathan/Kazemaru se miraron. ¿Urgente? ¿Qué podría ser?

-O-

Cuando los dos miembros masculinos de la banda llegaron a la casa de Sam, las chicas ya estaban allí junto con varios amigos del club de fútbol. Eran Harley/Tsunami, Jude/Kidou, Axel/Goenji y Willy/Megane.

Todos estaban alrededor de la mesa del salón, repartidos entre sofá y sillas. Sam estaba con un libro, esperando la llegada de los chicos, Sakura con un bajo que la anfitriona le había prestado y Albin apoyando la cabeza en la mesa y quejándose que era muy temprano y tenía sueño.

― ¿Qué sucede?―dijo Yitan cojiendo una silla y sentandose.

― Pues algo muy sencillo ―dijo Jude/Kidou mientras abría un cartel delante de todos.

El cartel anunciaba que la semana de la música se iba a celebrar en la cuidad Inazuma. Es decir, una semana en la que cada día un estilo de música se potenciaba. El lunes música clásica; martes heavy metal; miercoles pop; jueves flamenco; viernes rap; sábado reggeaton; y domingo una mezcla. Todo ello con una banda telonera que acturaría todos los días. Y cuando leyeron el nombre de la banda, todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa.

― ¿A qué es fantástico? ―dijo Willy/Megane.

― ¿Quién... hizo esto? ―dijo Sakura mirando boquiabierta mientras miraba el nombre de la banda en el papel―. Si apenas ayer decidimos el nombre.

― La voz a corrido por todas las redes sociales, y tras mover unos cables, mirad donde estáis ya ―afirmó Willy/Megane―. Y ahora ya es la hora de que consigáis un mánager, alguien que os guíe como banda. Alguien inteligente y serio, con contactos... alguien como...

― ¡Como Jude/Kidou! ―dijeron todos.

Aquello fue como un montón de ladrillos cayendo sobre el chico. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo ser el mánager de la banda, y ahora... adiós sueños.

― Pero pero pero... ―decía Willy/Megane mientras se iba a una esquina a estar desolado.

-O-

Pedro estaba en su estudio. Estaba rellenando un folleto sobre la banda, mientras que algunos recuerdos de su antigua vida le llegaban a la cabeza. Recuerdos de su esposa, de su hija, de su antiguo trabajo... Anteriormente, Pedro había trabajado como profesor de música en Granada, en un pueblecito con un extraño nombre, ya que se llamaba Peligros. Los alumnos de allí también eran amantes de la música, pero la enseñanza no daba para mucho. Sin embargo, tras entrar en la agencia donde estaba ahora, le dieron el poder de hacer más cosas. Y ahora, que se había convertido en uno de los mejores cazatalentos de la agencia de jóvenes talentos, y la vida le había llevado a Japón. El país de sus bisabuelos.

Hechó el cuerpo hacia atrás, mientras pensaba en la semana de la música. ¿Abría echo bien en hacer que Inazuma MuSiC fuese el grupo telonero? Esperaba que si, de lo contrario, no sabría muy bien que haría en adelante.

Entonces, una llamada de un número español le llegó.

― ¿Diga?

― Pedro, soy Leandro. Ya tengo todo para el concurso, tras la semana de la música, serán convocados grupos de música de todo Japón, pero solo grupos que lleven miembros de la agencia.

― ¡Perfecto! ¿Cuándo es?

― En dos semanas, después de la semana de la música.

― Ahí estaremos, Pedro, ahí estaremos.

-O-

Mark/Endo estaba algo dudoso en su hablar con Silvia/Aki. La chica estaba de muy mal humor, y aquello iba a ser complicado, sobre todo porque no encontraba el momento en pedir la palabra.

Silvia/Aki estaba sentada en el banco, hablando, mientras que Mark/Endo escuchaba. No dejaba de quejarse sobre que no había suficiente intimidad en el instituto con las chicas.

― ¿Mark/Endo? ¿Me estás escuchando?

― Eh... para ser sinceros, no. Estaba pensando en una cosa. ―respondió sincero.

― ¿Y puedo saber que cosa es?

― Pues... hice una apuesta con Axel/Goenji para confesarme a una chica, y es muy díficil porque no se como comportarme, y quisiera que me ayudases ya que nunca me he...

Silvia/Aki lo miraba furiosa. ¡Una apuesta! Aquello era indignante. Hacer una apuesta para confesarse a alguien. Y además, seguro que ella no era la afortunada, y eso fue lo que más le dolió.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó el portero cuando vio que la chica se levantaba y se iba.

― No pienso hacer nada con un chico que tiene que acudir a una apuesta para confesarse. Nos vemos cuando hayas perdido.

Y sin decir nada más se fue, intentando aparentar irse firme pero con un dolor que le rompía el alma.

-O-

Sakura no podía pensar en otra que en la fama. Ropa de lujo, chicos siempre junto a ella, dinero a rebosar... Pero no todo era su mundo multicolor. Fuera de su cabeza, los demás comentaba algo serio. Si aquello no les salía bien, la fama que tenían la perderían sin ates tenerla.

― ¿Y solo somos nosotros los teloneros?

― Sí ―afirmó el nuevo mánager―. Una cosa, Axel/Goenji y Harley/Tsunami, podrías hacerme un favor de nada, ¿verdad?

― Claro que podemos, dinos que es.

― Axel/Goenji, ¿por qué no te encargas de las luces mientras todos cantan? Es mejor que tener que contratar a alguien. Y se que te se dan bien.

EL chico de pelo parado asintió.

― Y Harley/Tsunami, tu de segurata. Había otros grupos que querían ser los teloneros, y pueden atentar contra Inazuma MuSiC.

― No problem, Jude/Kidou.

― ¡DEJAD EL MALDITO INGLÉS! ―dijeron ya alterados Nathan/Kazemaru y Albin.

-O-

Mark/Endo estaba por todos lados alterado. Estaba buscando a Silvia/Aki, pero no por la apuesta en cuestión. En realidad, si tenía que ver un poco con ello, pero no del todo. Estaba buscando a la chica porque tenía que solucionarlo todo, decirle que la apuesta era para darse a si mismo un achuchón y poder confesarse a la chica a la que quería, es decir, a ella.

Ya había buscado por el barrio de la chica, y había preguntado en su casa, pero no estaba. Entonces, al girar una esquina, se encontró con Sakura, Albin, Yitan y Sam que iban a casa de Pedro para hablar sobre lo de la semana de la música. Sakura estaba todavía en su mundo de colores, y Sam y Albin hablando sobre las canciones que podrían cantar.

― ¡Hey, chicas! ¿Habéis visto a Silvia/Aki?

― No, desde ayer no. ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Sam.

― Nada, si la véis decidle que es urgente por favor.

Y el chico salió a buscar a su chica de nuevo.

-O-

Silvia/Aki estaba en casa de Nelly/Natsumi, llorando como una magdalena en el hombro de su amiga sobre la conversación con el portero. Estaba muy afectada por que lo que Mark/Endou le había dicho, y no tenía otro lugar al que ir que a casa de su amiga.

― Vamos, que seguro que no es para tanto ―intentaba consolar la castaña.

― Pero... Nelly/Natsumi... Yo lo quiero tanto...

-O-

Mark/Endo seguía buscando a Silvia/Aki. Ya se había recorrido la mitad de la ciudad, preguntado a quien conocía ―topándose dos veces con Sakura y las demás y siempre preguntado―. Ya apenas tenía lugar donde mirar, se estaba haciendo tarde y lo que más le dolía era que no podía poder confesarse, no perder el dinero. Por una vez que se armaba de valor... Entonces, agotado, se sentó en el bordillo de una acera. Estaba furioso, furiosos consigo mismo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía perder tampoco la amistad de Silvia/Aki. Entonces, noto como una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

― Silvia/Aki ha venido a mi casa ―dijo una voz femenina―. Estuvo llorando durante horas. ¿Y sabes por qué?

El chico se quitó la lágrima y miró a Nelly/Natsumi, que estaba detrás de él.

― ¿Llorando? ―se extrañó.

― Resulta ser que el chico que le gusta está enamorada de otra, o eso cree.

Mark/Endo tenía la mirada llena de curiosidad.

― Parece que no te enteras de nada, memo ―dijo la chica con tono de hermana mayor―. Silvia/Aki lleva enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho mucho tiempo. Y ahora vas tu y le saltas con aquello, pues le dolió. ¿Una apuesta? ¡Por dios! ¡Ni que estuviésemos en la guardería.

― Me quiere... ―musitó el castaño―. ¡ME QUIERE!

No tardó ni medio segundo en levantarse y salir a buscar de nuevo a Silvia/Aki, ahora lleno de energía.

― ¿Habéis visto a Sil/A...?

― No, y ya nos has preguntado dos o tres veces ―dijo Albin ya cansada.

― En realidad han sido seis ―saltó Sam.

―Y la lista...

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el chico ya se había ido.

-O-

Hikari llegó junto a Joe/Genda a su casa. Dejaron la moto del chico en el porche, y entraron en la casa sin hacer mucho ruido. Pero nada impidió que Lucilda llegase corriendo y abrazara a la chica que consideraba su hija. Hizo un pequeño examen para ver su niña estaba bien y en perfectas coindiciones, y luego miró a su acompañante, con la típica mirada de madre interrogando al novio de su hija.

― Esto... el es Joe/Genda.

― ¿A qué instituto va? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Qué juntas tiene?

― Lucilda, las preguntas de una en una...

― Da igual, Hikari. Voy a La Royal/Imperial, tengo quince años como su... como Hikari, y mis amigos son Jude/Kido de Raimon, David/Sakuma...

― ¡HIKARI! ―gritó un hombre de unos treinta y ocho años―. ¿Se puede saber donde estabas?

― Yo... papá...

― Lo que te dije, Hiroaki, deberías hacer que tu hija valla a un internado...―dijo la bonica apareciendo

― Señor Takaishi ―intervino Joe/Genda―. Me gustaría hablar con usted, si me permite.

-O-

Mark/Endo aún no lograba encontrar a Silvia/Aki. Ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pero el sentimiento que estaba dentro de su pecho le hacía continuar.

― ¿Habéis visto a Silvia/Aki?

― ¡POR MILLONESIMA VEZ! ¡NO! ―gritaron Sam, Sakura y Albin a la vez.

― ¿Seguro?

― ¡SEGURO!

― Ve a la torre, seguro que desde esa altura algo puedes ver ―aconsejó Yitan, que se encontraba en ese momento con las chicas

-O-

Mark/Endo logró encontrar, ya entrado el anochecer, a Silvia/Aki. Se encontraba en donde solía entrenar el chico con el neumático colgado del árbol. Estaba agotado, el sudor se le podía notar a distancia, y la respiración agitada. Después de haber estado todo el día corriendo, era normal que estubiese de aquella forma. El subconsciente de Silvia/Aki pensó que era muy... sexy...

―Silvia/Aki...

―¿Mark/Endo? Mira, no tengo ganas de hablar, y menos contigo. No me parece normal que tengas...

Mark/Endo no se lo pensó dos veces. Se acercó a la chica, haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, y no dijo nada. La miró a los ojos, mientras está se sonrojaba de ver por primera vez a Mark/Endo con aquella expresión en los ojos. Y entonces, el portero la besó.

― Valió la pena que nos pusiera de los nervios ―dijo Sakura mirando la escena escondida junto a los demás tras un arbusto.

― A mi me artó, ¿y que hacemos aquí? Dejemosles solos ¿no?

-O-

Anakawa iba con las maletas, a duras penas, salía por el porche de la que hasta estonces había sido su casa. Cuando Joe/Genda habló con Hiroaki, le contó todo acerca de la bonica. Y como estaba claro, Hiroaki salió en busca de su hija y Lucilda. Y ellas lo confirmaron. Y Anakawa estaba yéndose de la casa.

― Anakawa ―dijo Lucilda.

― ¿Si? ¿Qué quieres?

― Esto.

Y dicha la última palabra, le dió una bofetada.

-O-

La noche de la obra llegó. Las butacas eran ocupadas por los familiares y amigos de los alumnos, alumnos y profesores. Detrás de bambalinas, los que iban a participar estaban ocupados recordando el papel, ensayando algo y arreglandose.

Hikari salió del camerino de las chicas vestida con su traje de princesa, el pelo arreglado y maquillada.

― ¿A qué estoy guapa? ―dijo acercándose a Sam.

― Si, muy guapa ―contestó sin mirarla―. Anda, será mejor que ensayes un poco más.

― Envidiosa ―dijo la rubia―. Cómo Sakura sale como Erika, es decir, la pareja de Nathan/Kazemaru, estas celosa.

watch?v=gbyF0_9YYXM No lo estoy ―mintió Sam.

Sakura, que lo había visto todo desde otro lado, se quedó pensando un poco en ello. Aunque Sam estaba indecisa entre su novio, o exnovio inglés y entre Nathan/Kazemaru, no podía evitar pensar que el defensa peliazul era mejor partido, entre otras cosas porque era al único chico que al que Sam amaba que conocía.

Cuando vio que Hikari se iba del lado de la ojicastaña, se acercó para hablar sobre el posible cambio de papeles.

― Sam ―la llamó Sakura―. ¿Te gustaría hacer mi papel? Eres mi suplente a fin de cuentas.

― No puedo. A no ser que estés lesionada o algo así no puedo hacer nada.

Entonces a Sakura se le pasó una idea fugaz. Llamó a Harley/Tsunami, y le dijo que, delante de Pedro, la pisara ''sin querer'', haciendo que no pudiese actuar.

― No pienso pisarte.

Sakura siguió pidiendo aquello, aunque solo lo fingiera.

― Que no ―contestó el otro tajante, mientras ordenaba algunas cosas―. No puedo hacerte eso.

Y cuando el chico quiso girar, su pie se lió con unos cables, dio un traspiés y calló encima de Sakura, montando un jaleo enorme.

Adornos cayeron, junto con muchos papeles. Pedro se acercó para un ver como estaban los chicos, y también para comprobar que nada del decorado se había roto.

― ¿Estáis bien?

Los dos asintieron y se levantaron, y al ponerse en pie, Sakura sintió un gran dolor en el tobillo.

-O-

En la butacas, Masahiro, Hiroaki y Kota hablaban mientras la obra empezaba. A Kota le habían encasquetado a su sobrina, Christina, la cuál estaba entretenida con el Iphone 8 de su tío (n/a: el iphone 8 no existe, por si algún cateto se lo cree).

― Menuda era la tal Anakawa, Hikari lo tuvo que pasar fatal.

― Si, resulta que Lucilda me contó todo sobre lo que pasaba. Nunca pegó a mi hija, pero la maltrataba psicológicamente.

― Buenas noches ―interrumpió Joe/Genda―. ¿He llegado tarde?

― No, no, anda, muchacho, siéntate. Amigos, él es mi yerno, Joe King/Genda Koujirou.

-O-

Pedro, tras comprobar que Sakura no estaba en condiciones de salir a actuar, decidió que su suplente la sustituyera, por lo que en aquel momento Sam ahora vestía un vestido azul de estilo de la edad media.

― Aún así estoy más guapa que tu ―dijo Hikari mientras se miraba en el espejo―. ¿A qué si, Nathan/Kazemaru?

El joven, que pasaba por allí, vestido de príncipe, se paró y observó a las dos chicas. O mejor dicho, a Sam.

― Sam está mejor ―dijo al fin―. Hikari, demasiado rosa para mi gusto.

-O-

Pedro repasaba el guión por última vez, para comprobar que aún se podía incorporar una idea. Y í, s se podía. Por lo que llamad a Hikari y a Axel/Goenji.

Y cuando anunció que durante la escena en la que se confesaban tenían que besarse, ambos saltaron a quejas.

Aún así, Pedro logró hacer que lo hiciesen con un diez seguro en la asignatura de Música.

-O-

El telón se abría poco poco, mientras las luces apenas alumbraban el suelo para que la gente no se cayese al suelo. El escenario se veía, pero apenas solo la mitad estaba iluminada, donde Hikari aparecía junto con otros compañeros y empezaron el guión, junto con la canción que hacía que se presentara a todo. Y pocos instantes después de aquello, la parte que estaba oscura se ilumnó y apareció Sam, donde empezó su canción junto a su amiga.

― ¿Quién diriía que nuestras hijas acabrían juntas en una obra – musical? ―comentó Hiroaki.

― ¿Cuándo sale Axel/Goenji? ¿Tio Kota? Tito tito tito tito tio tio tio ¡tito! ―decía Christina molestando a Kota, el cual le metió palomitas en la boca para que se callase y decirle que no en mucho.

-O-

La obra estaba a punto de acabar, apenas quedaban las escenas finales. La declaración de la princesa y el amigo de esta, una pequeña persecución y la boda final. Y en esa escena, todo se lió. Sakura, sujetada a Harley/Tsunami y con hielo en el tobillo, empezó a joder a su amiga.

Algunos comentarios eran en broma, pero otros, eran golpes bajos. Y es que algunas de las cosas que decían eran verdad, como por ejemplo, que se moría de celos nada más de saber que Hikari y Axel/Goenji iba besar a Hikari en vez de a ella.

Y cuando en el escenario los dos se besaron, un vacío enorme llenó a la chica de pelo corto, haciendo que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, las cuales se quitó enseguida y se decía si misma que no era nada, que fuese fuerte.

Salió de detrás del escenario, y se dirigió a su padre para pedirle que se fuesen ya.

― Viejo, viejo, ¡viejo! ―repetía una y otra vez― Venga vamonos ya...

―Albin... ―se escuchó detrás de ella.

Era Pedro, con cara de enfadado. EL joven profesor la tomo de la capucha de su sudadera y se la llevó a rastras a su puesto, mientras que Christina empezó a reirse de su prima y a hacerle burla.

-O-

Ya era la escena final, y Sam y Hikari, vestidas con un vestido de novia, junto con Axel/Goenji y Nathan/Kazemaru.

Pero lo que pasaba en el escenario no era lo que quiero contar, si no lo que pasaba en los asientos. Masahiro y Hiroaki, como magdalenas, no podían dejar de llorar diciendo idioteces que Kota grababa sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta.

― Nunca imaginé ver a mi hija de blanco tan pronto ―decía Hiroaki.

― El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido.

― Si hace nada iba al instituto...

― ¿Están bien, tío Kota? ―preguntó Christina.

― Mejor que nunca ―reía su tío.

-O-

La obra acabó, y todos se reunieron en los camerinos. El estreno era un éxito, y lo iban a ir a celebrar cenando fuera.

**― **Nosotros no podemos ir. Es que... bueno... ―decía Mark/Endo algo rojo, mientras pasaba el brazo por el hombro de su novia.

― No pasa nada, adiós, pareja ―rió Sam mientras despedía a Silvia/Aki y Mark/Endo.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo...**

_** Nunca antes habían estado con tanto público, nunca. Ni siquiera durante la obra. Y si lo hacían mal adiós fama. Por eso, Sam no pudo hablar, y Sakura tomó el micró y empezó a presentar a todos. **_

_** Aún así, alguién el público no estaba muy contento cuando Sakura hizo cierto comentario. Fue nada más verle, y pensó que no sería un buen chico para su hermana pequeña. Y cuando se acordó de hermanas pequeñas, la otra se le había perdido.**_

_** .o.**_

_** Axel/Goenji llamó a Albin para hacer los deberes. Estaban en mitad de la semana de la música, pero eso no significaba que dejasen los estudios de lado. Los hicieron rápido, pero aquella situación no era cómoda.. **_

_** Y cuando Axel/Goenji quiso hablar...**_


	18. Semana de la Música Goenji y Albin

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Drago, Sakura Uchiha y Yitan Hamano; pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S**_

_**Solo me pertenecen Samantha Nanami y Hikari Takaishi. **_

_**También quiero dejar claro que en este y los demás capítulos, los partidos y entrenamientos no estarán escritos por mí, si no por la creadora de Albin.**_

_**Aclaración: Los nombres de los personajes, estarán escritos en **_**japonés****_. Si quieren que vuelva a ponerlos como antes, decidlo. _**

_** Enlaces de las canciones en YouTube (Ya sabéis, unid los espaciios en blanco):**_

_**Si no estás – El Sueño de Morfeo: www. youtube watch?v=mZhBZJrjCDk**_

_**Adolescentes – Kiko y Sara: www . youtube watch?v=bS7ChXTXx50  
**_

_**Congelado – Pignoise: www. youtube watch?v=OQAlynNzdhk  
**_

_**Am I Evil? - Metálica: www. youtube watch?v=G3QX2aMdeI0**_

* * *

―Vale, nos vemos mañana. ―dijeron la pareja mientras se iban.

El resto se quitó ya las prendas que les quedaban, y se pusieron la suya de calle.

Salieron a la calle para avisar a sus familiares que se iban a comer todos juntos. Sam iba hablando con Kido y Goenji, y detrás de ellos estaban los demás hablando sobre como fue la obra. Albin iba muy callada, más que de costumbre, y absorta en sus pensamientos. Mas bien en los recuerdos, en uno no muy lejano: el beso de Hikari y Goenji.

Cuando sus ojos vieron aquello, un enorme vacío llenó su cuerpo en apenas unos segundos. Ver aquello hizo que el mundo en el que se estaba se deshacía en mil pedazos. Los colores se iban, hacía frío y no había nadie.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―le preguntó Sakura.

― ¿Yo?

-O-

En el restaurante de Hibiki, todos los presentes ocupaban el local. Entre mesas y barra, hablaban sobre el éxito de la obra, la semana de la música y el que Raimon pasaba a la semifinal del TFF.

Albin estaba en una mesa junto a Tsunami y Sakura. Pese al jaleo que había detrás suya, no hablaba. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su brazo izquierdo mientras movía los fideos sin ganas.

― Vale, ¿tienes fiebre?

Sakura, la cual no comprendía el estado de ánimo de su amiga, se estaba empezando a preocupar.

― Que no me pasa nada... ―contestó Albin con desánimo.

― ¡CHICOS! ―gritó Sam de pie en la silla para llamar la atención―. ¡Mensaje de Pedro!

Nada más escuchar eso, todos prestaron atención, en especial los componentes de la banda.

― El lunes, Inazuma MuSiC, no valláis a clase. Mañana id directamente al parque de la ciudad, donde está el anfiteatro. Y al resto, como no estaré para dar clase de música durante esta semana, podréis hacer lo que querais. ―leyó Sam.

― ¡Un día sin clases! Esto es el paraíso. ―gritó Yitan.

Todos exclamaron que tenían mucha suerte, y empezaron a picarse.

-O-

El parque, como todos, tenía una parte para los niños, pero aquel en particular tenía un gran anfiteatro con aforo para casi diez mil personas. El Inazuma MuSiC no podía creer que, en su poco tiempo de ser banda, fuesen a tocar en un sitio tan grande.

Pasaron por un camino, cuyos lados eran un sendero de rosas rojas y blancas, mezcladas con tulipanes amarillos. Tras el camino había un cruce, donde había una fuente y tres caminos, y un cartel que ponía a donde llevaba cada uno. El camino que ellos debían seguir era el que estaba en mitad, y en poco tiempo después, llegaron al anfiteatro.

Pedro, junto con Tsunami, Goenji y Kido, esperaba debajo de la sombra de un almendro. Llevaban muchas bolsas. Cuando la banda se acercó, Pedro dijo:

― Chicos, me alegro que de que viniéseis todos. Espero que os guste este lugar, y recordad que solo tenemos hoy y mañana para ensayos normales, porque a partir del lunes os quiero aquí desde las diez hasta las siete de la tarde, ¿entendido?

― ¿Es que las actuaciones acaban a las siete? ―preguntó Kazemaru algo dudoso.

― No, empiezan a las siete. Y acaban a las doce o las una de la mañana, así que teneis que estar preparados. Mañana os daré una lista de los cantantes del lunes, el lunes la lista del martes y así sucesivamente. ¿De acuerdo?

― Si. ―dijeron todos al unísono.

― Ah, por cierto, probaros la ropa que os hemos traido.

-O-

En los vestuarios, que se encontraban en la planta -1 del anfiteatro, se dividieron en dos grupos (chicas y chicos, está claro). Las chicas, mientras se probaron la ropa, se dieron cuenta que todas eran más o menos iguales para todas, y que no variaban en el modelo según el conjunto. Cada uno era de un color, y ponía para que día era. El del lunes era color rosa, algo que a Hikari le encantó.

― ¿Este vestido no es de muy puta? ―preguntó Sakura.

El vestido que llevaba era rosa, osea, el del lunes. Tenía solo una manga, escotado y muy corto, y, además, ajustado.

― ¿Quieres la mentira o la verdad? ―contestó Sam.

― La mentira.

― No es de puta.

― ¡Me encanta! ―dijo Sakura―. Así ligo. Por cierto, Sam, tienes el mismo vestido que yo solo que cambia muy poco. El tuyo tiene algo de vuelo pero también es corto, y en vez de ser de una sola manga tiene dos tirantes muy finos. Por lo demás son igual.

Hikari se miró al espejo mientras que las otras dos hablaban. Ella tenía una ropa muy distinta. Tenía unos mini-short rosas, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y una torera rosa de manga corta, junto con unas sabrinas rosas brillantes y una boina rosa, que le daba un aspecto francés.

― ¿Por qué yo no llevo vestido? ―preguntó la rubia.

― Pregúntale a Pedro ―contestó Albin mientras se ponía bien los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

La chica tenía una camiseta de tirantes de un rosa roto, con unas mayas por las rodillas negras y unas zapatilla converse rosa chicle.

― ¡Hey, hey! ¡Foto tuenti! ―dijo Sakura―. Y Albin, sales si o si en la foto.

― ¿Y si la hecho yo? No me gusta salir en las fotos.

― Que o sales, o sales. ¿O quieres que hable con cierto chico cuyo dorsal es el diez?

― No, gracias.

-O-

Yitan y Kazemaru se terminaron de vestir con la ropa que Pedro les dió. Yitan tenía unos vaqueros negros con una camisa salmón, mientras que Kazemaru tenía unos pantalones blanco con una camiseta salmón de manga corta.

― ¡Con esto ligo yo seguro!

― Ya claro, Yitan, salido, lo que tu quieres es llevarte a una chica a la cama ―rió Kazemaru―. ¿O no?

― Como me conoces, amigo mío.

-O-

Salieron ya con su ropa y le dieron las bolsas a Pedro. Goenji, cuando el chico se acercó para hablar con Albin, la chica se puso a hablar con Sakura para evitarlo.

― ¿Pero que te pasa? ―le preguntó Sakura.

― Que nada.

― ¿Es que no han subido un nuevo capítulo de _Naruto Shippuden_?

― No, no es eso.

― ¿Entonces?

-O-

Más tarde, cuando el ensayo había acabado, cada uno tiró por su lado. Sam y Kazemaru tiraron por le mismo camino, ya que sus casas estaban más o menos por la misma dirección, Albin se fue con Sakura, Yitan solo, y a Hikari la recogió Genda en moto.

― ¿Cómo era la ropa que os llevo Pedro? ―preguntó Kazemaru.

― No estaba mal, algo rosa para mi gusto. Prefiero el azul.

― ¿Cómo mi pelo?

― Se podría decir que si ―dijo la chica antes de quitarle la goma del pelo y salir corriendo.

-O-

Llegó el lunes por la mañana, y la banda se reunió, algo soñolienta por los nervios de la noche anterior. Aún así, todos iban con mucha energía y ganas de darlo todo.

― ¿Empezamos ya, Pedro? ―preguntó Yitan.

― Id al escenario. Luego os diré como va todo. Por cierto, Hikari, ¿te gusta tocar música clásica?

― Si, suelo tocar mucho a Mozart.

― Bien, prepárate una pieza para tocar sola, Sam, ¿tú sabes tocar Alla Turca de Mozart con la guitarra verdad?

La chica asintió, intuyendo lo que quería el profesor.

― Pues bien, quiero que toques esa canción. Ahora os quiero en el escenario tocando canciones y ensayando, y cuando acabéis os pasais por el instituto a recoger la tarea que os han mandado. ¿De acuerdo?

Los chicos respondieron con un ''si'' largo y monótono. Se subieron al escenario, como siempre, y empezaron a ensayar su nueva y larga lista de canciones.

-O-

El descanso fue anunciado a las doce. Mientras tomaban un tentempié, Goenji se acercó a Albin. Sabía que a su amiga le pasaba algo, de eso no había duda. Se sentó a su lado y la miró, mientras que ella esquivaba su mirada.

― ¿Te pasa algo?

― No ―dijo tajante.

― Pues si no te pasa nada... ―hizo una pausa―. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa esta tarde para hacer los deberes? Así me ayudas con mates, que sabes que soy un completo desastre en mates.

― Vale. ―dijo ella sin pensar.

― Chicos, se acabó el descansó. A ensayar.

Justo después de que Pedro dijese aquello, Albin se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo a Goenji. Encima de que estaba tan mal, tendría que estar con Goenji toda la tarde. Aunque a lo mejor... no era tan malo como ella creía.

-O-

Albin esta tirada en el suelo de su cuarto, mirando el techo con la mirada perdida. Dentro de poco Goenji llegaría para hacer los deberes. Desde el día de la obra, en cuanto vio como Hikari y Goenji se besaban, se dio cuenta del verdadero sentimiento que sentía hacia él. Y a lo mejor ya era demasiado tarde, o no.  
A escuchar como llamaban a la puerta, la chica corrió para abrir la puerta, lo tenía decidido. Era o declararse hoy, o declararse hoy, y aunque seguramente no la correspondía le daba igual.

Ambos subieron al cuarto de la chica y se pusieron con los deberes, y aunque terminaron enseguida a Albin le contó mucho concentrarse. No entendía las mayoría de las cosas, así que Goenji tenía que acercarse más a ella para explicárselo, y si no era eso, se quedaba mirando embobada al chico. Si alguna de sus amigas (Sakura, o la reciente Sam por poner ejemplos) viese aquello, hubiesen saltado con alguna frase bobalicona.  
Tras terminar, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio muy incomodo, si entramos en detalles. Goenji intento hablar pero una acción inesperada de la chica lo dejo sin palabras y sonrojado. Albin se había tirado encima suya para abrazarlo.  
― ¿A-albin...? ―dijo confundido el chico.  
― Goenji... por favor... no vuelvas a besar a Hikari... es que... yo... bueno... te quiero...

Al acabar la frase, la chica se abrazó aún más al chico. Este se quedó sin palabras, Albin, la chica a quien quería le correspondía. Se le juntaron muchas emociones a la vez, demasiadas tal vez, haciendo que la única acción que pudo hacer fue corresponder al abrazo y susurrarle al oído:  
― Yo también te quiero.

-O-

Cinco minutos antes de que los ensayos antes de que todo comenzase fueran a dar comienzo, Albin y Goenji entraban corriendo, tomados de la mano y riendo, por la entrada del parque. Algunos tropiezos en el camino, ser perseguidos por un perro que daba miedo y un señor gritándoles daba mucho que contar, y además, daba risa en la juventud en la que vivían. Cuando llegaron donde estaban todos, Pedro los miraba con los brazos en jarras.

― Albin, vete a vestirte, las demás ya estarán acabando. Un pequeño ensayo y a luciros.

En ese momento, el resto de la banda llegaba de los camerinos en dirección al escenario, cuando Goenji y Albin se despedían momentáneamente con un leve roce de labios.

― ¿Perdona? ―dijo Sakura con los ojos como platos―. ¿Desde cuando...? ¡GOENJI SHUUYA!

― ¿Si, Uchiha Sakura?

― ¿Tú, Albin, beso, labios..? ¡¿Whats?!

― Ah... es que estamos saliendo. ―dijo el chico con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

― Sa... ¿qué?

― ¡Dejaos de cháchara y a ensayar!

-O-

Comenzaron a ensayar, está vez más concentrados que nunca. En apenas cinco minutos empezarían a llegar músicos y tendrían que dejar el escenario. Aquel era el ahora o nunca.

Pedro les llamó cuando acabaron la canción que solían cantar Kazemaru y Sam. El mánager tenía que elegir a alguien para que hablase en público, presentar a la banda y todo lo demás.

― Que lo haga Sam ―dijo Sakura.

― ¿Yo?

― Si.

-O-

Cinco minutos, cinco escasos minutos para que su debut comenzase. Yitan estaba tranquilo, con su móvil y flirteando con alguna chica por WhatsApp, cosas que el resto no podía ver la parte normal. Sakura estaba apretándole el brazo a Tsunami, incándole las uñas y haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del chico.

Todo cambió cuando Pedro salió al escenario, para ir anunciando lo que se avecinaba. Aquello significaba una cosa, menos tiempo para salir a escena.

― Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, lector que lea esto, algún animal que esté por ahí... Quiero darles la bienvenida a la semana de la música, aquí, en la ciudad Inazuma. Muchos músicos de todo el mundo, famosos, no tanto, desconocidos e incluso novatos, vienen a tocar estos días. Y yo, como presentador de la gala, se los presentaré uno a uno. Pero comencemos. La banda que entra a escena en cuanto me valla se llama Inazuma MuSiC, y está compuesta por alumnos de tercero de secundaria. Llevan mucho tiempo trabajando, y espero que no seáis muy duros con ella. Veréis a esta banda durante toda la semana, puesto que no vienen como incitados, si no como grupo telonero. Sin más dilación, que Inazuma MuSiC entre a escena.

Pedro salió del escenario, mientras que todos los componentes ni se atrevían a asomar la nariz. Fue Kido quien les tuvo que empujar para que salieran.

Mientras el público, un gran público aplaudía, cada uno tomaba posición. Sam tomó el micrófono, puesto que tenía que hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Ella había cantado, si, y tenía un poco más de experiencia que el resto, pero aquel aforo era increíble. No estaba segura de hacerlo bien, y ese miedo le hacía no poder hablar.

Sakura, la cual se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amiga, cogió el micrófono y presentó en su lugar.

― ¡Buenas noches, gente! ―empezó animada―. Espero que se lo pasen bien, y como dijo nuestro profesor y amigo Pedro, no seais muy duros con nosotros. Empezaré presentándome. Me llamo Sakura Uchiha, y si, para algún que otro gracioso que haya por ahí, es Uchiha, como el de Naruto. ¿Y qué? Es un apellido como cualquier otro. Bien, pues ya me he presentado yo, y ahora tocan mis amigos. La rubia es Hikari, teclista y hace los coros, aunque a veces cante. El bajista que tengo a mi lado es Yitan, si chicas, aún está disponible. La batería es Albin, y aunque no canta ―tras ese comentario Albin le lanzó una mirada asesina―, debería. Y los dos guitarristas son Samantha, que también es nuestra compositora, y Kazemaru. Un detalle, si los veis, os los habéis visto, andando por ahí, muy juntitos y eso, no son novios, ¿pero a que deberían?

― Creo que te vas del tema, Sakura ―dijo Sam ya sin ese miedo―. Es hora de empezar, que la noche tiene fin, y no, no somos novios, somos amigos, ¿entiende señor? ―dijo mientras miraba a un hombre de la primera fila―. Bueno, se acabó lo que se daba señores y señoras. Chicos, ¿listos para tocar?

La banda asintió, y la música empezó a sonar por todos lados. Sakura tomó el micro, sabía que la primera canción la cantaban ella y Sam, y que debían estar preparadas para brillar.

―

(Sakura y Sam)

Si no estás me traiciona el subconsciente.  
Si no estás me descubro de repente nombrándote  
y me siento tan pequeño.  
Si no estás te deseo en tu camino lo mejor.  
que unos nuevos brazos te den el calor  
que en los míos no encontraste,  
que en los míos no encontraste.  
(Sakura)  
Ojalá pudiese odiarte, ojalá fuera tan fácil olvidarte,  
ojalá que tengas suerte, ojalá no duela tanto no verte  
y los días me hagan mucho más fuerte.  
Ojalá que tengas suerte, ojalá no duela tanto no verte  
y los días pasan lentos.  
(Sakura y Sam)  
Si no estás todo pierde su sentido.  
Si no estás y ya no encuentro motivos para continuar,  
y me siento tan perdido.

Si no estás acaricio tu recuerdo sin querer  
y deseo que el destino te vuelva a traer  
y ya no puedas marcharte,  
y no vuelvas a marcharte.

-O-

Pedro estaba mirando como el trabajo daba sus frutos. Le había cogido mucho cariño a aquellos chicos, y podría ser que pronto dejasen de verse por mucho, mucho tiempo. Y si eso llegaba a ocurrir, tenía que aprovechar lo que le quedaba con ellos.

― ¿Qué sucede, Pedro? ―le preguntó Goenji al adulto.

― Nada, Goenji, nada de nada...

-O-

(Sam)  
Ojalá pudiese odiarte, ojalá fuera tan fácil olvidarte,  
ojalá que tengas suerte, ojalá no duela tanto no verte  
y los días me hagan mucho más fuerte.  
Ojalá que tengas suerte, ojalá no duela tanto no verte  
y los días pasan lentos, si no estás.  
Los días pasan lento, si no estás.  
Si tú no estás.

Ojalá pudiese odiarte, ojalá fuera tan fácil olvidarte,  
ojalá que tengas suerte, ojalá no duela tanto no verte  
y los días me hagan mucho más fuerte.  
Ojalá que tengas suerte, ojalá no duela tanto no verte  
y los días pasan lentos, si no estás.

-O-

Hubo un pequeño descanso mientras que algunos de los artistas invitados actuaban. El Inazuma MuSiC estaba ya más relajado, pero no del todo.

― Si habéis estado muy bien ―intentaba relajar Goenji―. ¿No habéis escuchado los aplausos?

― Soy famosa... famosa... ―decía Sakura, volviendo a su mundo de colores.

― Sakura, aún no lo eres, este solo es el primer paso. ―dijo Sam.

― ¿Cuál es la siguiente canción? O canciones. ―dijo el mánager (n/a: para los que no se hayan enterado, es Kidou/Jude)

― Creo que ahora toca _Adolecentes_, que cantamos Kaze y yo, y creo que luego va Yitan cantando _Congelado_. Después la actuación y de nuevo nosotros.

-O-

Volvieron de nuevo al escenario, y los micrófonos ahora los llevaban Samantha y Kazemaru. La música empezaba, sus labios se abrían y las voces salían de sus gargantas mientras un público admiraba como unos chavales podían tener tanta confianza en que lo harían bien, se notaba que todos, pese a las diferencias, eran amigos, algunos menos que otros, pero todos lo eran.

―

Mucho más que el agua y mas que el aire,  
te necesito y no sé como decir, que sin ti no soy de nadie.  
Más que darle a Dios un juramento te necesito para sobrevivir  
y tus labios de alimento y es que no puedo pensar si te doy  
por perdido y vuelve a vencerme el olvido.  
Te buscaré hasta que cieguen mis ojos y te encontraré  
para darte un sonrojo.

Es una pena sufrir la condena con esta distancia y quererte  
fue tan bonito que en este ratito nos vieran culpables  
de un beso inocente.  
Dicen que el viento vendrá más contento y nunca lo tendremos  
de frente que no hay castigo si Dios fue testigo de vernos  
culpables por adolescentes.

Más que ver el Sol y ver el día te necesito y donde quiera que  
estés el arte tiene alegría, daremos el salto a la frontera,  
hasta mañana si Dios quiere mi amor, mi vida y mi compañera.  
Pondremos puertas al mar y ventanas al río, lo nuestro será  
tuyo y mío.  
Te buscaré hasta que cieguen mis ojos y te encontraré  
para darte un sonrojo.

Es una pena sufrir la condena con esta distancia y quererte  
fue tan bonito que en ese ratito nos vieran culpables  
de un beso inocente.  
Dicen que el viento vendra más contento y nunca lo tendremos  
de frente que no hay castigo si Dios fué testigo de vernos  
culpables por adolescentes.

Bendito fué el conocerte y maldita la suerte que ahora no estés tú,  
a ver si el cielo removiera el suelo juntando tu norte y mi sur.

Es una pena sufrir la condena con esta distancia y quererte  
fue tan bonito que en ese ratito nos vieran culpables  
de un beso inocente.  
Dicen que el viento vendra más contento y nunca lo tendremos  
de frente que no hay castigo si Dios fué testigo de vernos  
culpables por adolescentes.

Hubo un pequeño receso para que Yitan dejará el bajo y se tomará un micro. El chico lo tenía todo bajo control, puesto que en la escuela en la que estudió en Inglaterra durante un año le enseñaron algunas cosas relacionadas con el escenario. Y sobre todo, al menos para el, el escenario atraía a las chicas.

―

Con los rayos y los truenos bajo el brazo  
los colmillos afilados con los puños preparados..porque  
soy el malo de los malos todo el mundo se quiere apartar  
el con la misma piedra se tropieza por bandera la tropieza con la manta en la cabeza  
porque soy el raro de los raros y es que nadie me puede aguantar..

Y tengo un congelador donde guardo el corazón  
para solo hacer el mal para no sentir dolor..  
tampoco sentir calor..porque tengo el corazón congelado..

Con los rayos y los truenos bajo el brazo  
los colmillos afilados con los puños preparados..porque  
soy el mago de los magos..hago trucos para despistar..

Y tengo un congelador donde guardo el corazón  
para solo hacer el mal para no sentir dolor..  
tampoco sentir calor..porque tengo el corazón congelado..

soy el malo de los malos todo el mundo se quiere apartar..

Y tengo un congelador donde guardo el corazón  
para solo hacer el mal para no sentir dolor..  
tampoco sentir calor..porque tengo el corazón congelado...

Y tengo un congelador donde guardo el corazón  
para solo hacer el mal para no sentir dolor..  
tampoco sentir calor..porque tengo el corazón congelado...

-O-

A las una de la madrugada acabó todo. El parque se fue despidiendo de todos sus ocupantes, y sus puertas se cerraban hasta otro día. El grupo de Raimon salía a duras penas, con un sueño de tirarse al suelo y dormir.

― Chicos, mañana iréis a clase ―dijo Pedro como si nada.

Los jóvenes lo miraron con cara de _¿estás loco?_. Después de haber tocado toda la noche, esperaban irse a casa y dormir hasta la tarde al día siguiente, y no despertarse a las siete de la mañana para el día siguiente el instituto.

― No me miréis así, no quiero que perdáis clase. Si puedo os saco para que ensayéis un poco, pero no puedo hacer nada más.

-O-

Martes; ocho y media de la mañana. La profesora hablar y habla y hablar, pero no todos escuchan. Yitan esta con la mirada perdida, a punto de dormirse en la silla, Sakura con unas ojeras que le llegaban al suelo, Kazemaru soñoliento y bostezando cada dos por tres, y avisando a Sam cada vez que cerraba mucho tiempo los ojos, y Albin durmiendo con la cabeza apollada en la mesa.

― Albin, ¿se viene a clase a dormir o a estudiar? ―dijo la profesora mientras la chica se despertaba un poco.

― Si te has tirado toda la noche tocando la batería, se viene a dormir.

― No, y como vuelvas a dormirte te vas al despacho del director.

-O-

― Pero que bien he dormido ―dijo Albin en el recreo.

― ¿Dormir? ¿No estabas en el despacho del director? ―preguntó Yitan.

― El directo ya me toma como caso perdido y me ha dejado dormir.

― ¡EEEH! ¡YITAN! ―dijo Fuyuppe mientras se acercaba a la banda.

― ¿Hum? ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Sabes algo de Fudo? Sakura y Genda y yo llevamos tres días sin saber de él.

― Pues no, no se nada.

― Vale, gracias de todos de modos.

-O-

Por la noche la música continuaba. Aquel día tocaba heavy metal, para contrastar con el clasicismo de la noche anterior. Prácticamente llevaban la misma ropa que llevaron anteriormente, pero esta vez en color negro y con algunas modificaciones.

― Estas gente es rara ―decía Sam mientras se agarraba a Kazemaru algo asustada―. Y da algo de miedo.

― Eres como una niña pequeña, te da miedo todo. ―dijo Sakura.

― Disculpe señorita ―dijo un señor con muchos pircing, el pelo con una cresta enorme y completamente extraño.

― ¿Si? ―dijo Sakura, y al darse la vuelta, dio un grito al ver al hombre.

― ¿Te asuste? Valla... mejor me voy.

― ¿Con que solo yo se asusta? ―rio Sam―. Por cierto, ¿Y Albin?

― ¡SAKURAAAA! ―gritó Albin mientras llegaba como una loca a donde estaban todos― ¡ME HAN FIRMADO LAS BAQUETAS! ¡MIRA MIRA MIRA!

― ¿Quién te a firmado las baquetas?

― ¡CHIIICOOS! ―dijo Yitan haciendo lo mismo que la chica―.¡ME HAN FIRMADO EN EL BAJO! ¡EN EL BAJO!

― ¿Quienes?

― METÁLICA ―dijeron a la vez―. Espera, ¿te gusta metálica?

-O-

En uno de los descansos de la banda, la mayoría no se podía relajar. EL cambio de música clásica a aquello era enorme. Desde donde estaban se podía escuchar la música del escenario, y aunque no estaba mal del todo para algunos, no era lo mejor para relajarse.

―

My mother was a witch, she was burned alive  
Thankless little bitch, for the tears i cried  
Take her down now, don't want to see her face  
All blistered and burnt, can't hide my disgrace  
Twenty seven, everyone was nice  
Gotta see 'em, make 'em pay the price  
See their bodies out on the ice  
Take my time  
Am i evil?  
Yes i am  
Am i evil?  
I am man  
Yes i am  
As i watched my mother die, i lost my head  
Revenge now i sought, to break with my bread  
Takin' no chances, you come with me  
I'll split you to the bone, help set you free  
Twenty seven, everyone was nice  
Gotta see 'em, make 'em pay the price  
See their bodies out on the ice  
Take my time  
Am i evil?  
Yes i am  
Am i evil?  
I am man

Yes i am  
On with the action now, i'll strip your pride  
I'll spread your blood around, i'll see you ride  
Your face is scarred with steel, wounds deep and neat  
Like a double dozen before ya, smells so sweet  
Am i evil?  
Yes i am  
Am i evil?  
I am man  
I'll make my residence, i'll watch your fire  
You can come with me, sweet desire  
My face is long forgot, my face not my own  
Sweet and timely whore, take me home  
Am i evil?  
Yes i am  
Am i evil?  
I am man  
My soul is longing for, await my heir  
Sent to avenge my mother, sleep myself  
My face is long forgot, my face not my own  
Sweet and timely whore, take me home  
Am i evil?  
Yes i am  
Am i evil?  
I am man  
Am i evil?  
Yes i fucking am  
Am i evil?  
I am man, yeah!

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Era la clase de música, y como siempre, pensaban los chicos, darían algo de historia de la música y algo de práctica de aquella é embargo, Pedro llegó diciendo que la banda entera, más algunos más de la clase (voluntarios), harían canciones para la fiesta de fin de curso antes de navidad. Y por supuesto, valdría para nota. Sin embargo, era cantar, cosa que cierta batería tendría que hacer obligatoriamente. **_

_**.o.**_

_**No le hacía ninguna gracia que su hermana se juntara con aquel chico. No le hacía ni pizca ni gracia. Kazemaru le caía fatal, y sabía que hacía daño a su hermana pequeña.**_

_** ―Arnaud, vamos, que llegamos tarde a los ensayos ―dijo Luna**_

_** ―Ya voy, Luna. Además, hay que preguntarle eso a Sam. **_


	19. aceptados

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Drago, Sakura Uchiha y Yitan Hamano; pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S**_

_**Solo me pertenecen Samantha Nanami y Hikari Takaishi.**_

* * *

-O-

Un accidente había hecho que la mayoría de los profesores no pudiera asistir a dar clase. Había sucedido en una autopista de la ciudad, donde un borracho había entrado en el carril contrario y había sucedido un choque masivo. Por eso, las clases por niveles se habían juntado.

― Bonjour enseignant ―dijeron todos los alumnos de tercero al ver a la profesora entrar por las puertas.

La profesora de Francés era una cuarentona rondando los cincuenta, con el pelo teñido para que no asomaran ya las canas y con una voz de pito que alejaba al que estuviese cerca.

― Vous pouvez parler, mais de courte durée, j'ai beaucoup de choses à corriger. ―dijo ella mientras se sentaba.

― ¿Qué ha dicho? ―preguntó Kazemaru, ya que él no acudía a clase de Francés.

― Ha dicho que podemos hablar, pero bajo, porque tiene que corregir.

Todos los conocidos se sentaron alrededor de dos mesas que juntaron, y en el centro tenían un bolsa con chucherías, chocolates y otros dulces. Estaban hablando sobre las relaciones amorosas que se estaban dando en Raimon.

― Joo... ―se quejó Endo.

― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Que perdí mi apuesta.

― ¿Cuál era la apuesta? ―preguntó Albin.

― Que si Goenji no se confesaba después de la obra, me daba cincuenta euros, si no, se los daba yo.

― Pero... si me confesé yo. ―aclaró Albin.

Goenji la miró con cara de: ''pero calla niña''. El rostro de Endo se iluminó al saber que tendría dinero seguro. Sin embargo, su disfrute de pensar que tendría dinero no le iba a durar mucho, ya que Aki le dijo que fuese un buen amigo y que no le pidiese ningún pago. Y claro, Endo no podía decir a Aki que no. No porque fuese su novia, aunque fuese una de las razones. Era porque si se negaba, iba a tener a Goenji algo mosqueado y a los demás igual. Así que se negó a aceptar ningún dinero. Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Tsunami asomó, diciendo que todo el equipo de fútbol salieran fuera, que había entrenamiento para aprovechar el tiempo.

-O-

En el campo, Kudo los miraba serios, más serio que de costumbre. Y sobre todo miraba a Tsunami, Sakura, Albin, Goenji, Kido y Sam. Desde que la semana de la música había comenzado tenían la mente en otro sitio, y apenas iban a los entrenamientos.

― Albin, Sakura, como no vengáis a los entrenamientos mañana, estáis fu era del club.

Hubo una oleada de quejas. No solo ellas no iban a entrenar, si no que también los otros también faltaban. Y como si Kudo leyese la mente, se dirigió a ellos.

― Y lo mismo os digo. Si mañana no venís, fuera del club.

Después de las amenazas, les dio un balón y dijo que todos tenían que jugar, gerentes incluidas. Sam, que en su vida había jugado a ese deporte, no tocaba ni el polvo que dejaba el balón. Y aunque Sakura no dejaba de decirle lo que tenía que hacer para indicar un poco, no podía evitar reírse al ver la torpeza de esta.

-O-

En la clase, Kazemaru miraba el entrenamiento. Las clases de Inglés con Sam le había echo mejorar bastante, pero no quería demostrarlo porque se acabarían las tarde junto a ella. ¿Por que le pasaba aquello?

― ¿Qué te pasa, Kaze? ―dijo Hikari.

― Dèjame, pija.

― Eh, que no te he hecho nada para que te pongas así.

― Lo siento, es que... no se lo que me pasa?

― ¿No será, querido Kazemaru, que estás enamorado? ―y tras decir aquello se fue.

Kazemaru siguió mirando por la ventana, sin evitar sonreír al ver a Sam de aquella forma. ¿Acaso Hikari tendría razón sobre el que estaba enamorado? No... ¿o si? Sam era una buena chica, y podría decirse que en el poco tiempo que se conocían se había convertido en su mejor amiga pero... ¿tanto como amor?

-O-

Sam se rindió. Estaba claro: el fútbol no era para ella. Se fue a una de las bancas para descansar un poco, y entonces recibió un WhatsApp de Kazemaru.

_Conversación del chat: _

_ Kaze: Hey, Sam, que te pasa que no juegas? Te cansaste ya de no tocar el balón?_

_ Sam: Jaja ¬¬ yo también te quiero Kazemaru. Lo que pasa es que no se jugar, ok? Y cmo va tdo por arriba? _

_ Kaze: aburrido -.- Ojala pudiese bajar y jugar con vosotros._

_ Sam: Pues ya sabes, a estudiar ingles. Además se t da bn y con solo un poco mas de esfuerzo conseguirias sacar mejores notas. _

_ Kaze: Pero... bueno, ya vere. Bueno Xao, q dice la profesora q vamos a bajar al patio, ahora nos vemos. _

-O-

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad se bajaban, de un avión salido de Inglaterra, dos personas. Uno era un chico de pelo negro con los ojos castaños y una chica rubia con los ojos del mismo color. Llegaban con varias maletas, como para pasar en Japón unas semanas. Fuera del aeropuerto, un coche con su cochero les esperaba. La chica no podía esperar el volver a encontrarse con su hermana, y el chico estaba con sus auriculares y su móvil escuchando su música. Pero a ninguno de los dos se le olvidaba que tenían que convencer a su hermana para que cantase con ellos en la semana de la música, aunque solo fuera un tema.

― Oye, Arnaud, ¿podríamos parar en la peluquería?

― ¿Para qué?

― Me gustaría hacerme un cambio.

-O-

Kazemaru y el resto bajaron al patio. Allí ya estaba Raimon entrenando, si es que se le podía llamar así.

― Hey ―dijo el peliazul―, ¿me dejáis jugar?

― Claro, Kaze. Así sustituyes a esa patosa ―rió Sakura―. Dios... ¿pero como puede ser tan mala?

― ¡Te e oído! ―le gritó Sam mosqueada mientras se giraba la cabeza.

Entonces, unas manos cálidas le taparon los ojos.

― ¿Quién soy? ―dijo una voz.

― ¿Luna?

― ¡La misma!

Sam se levantó cuando su hermana le quitó las manos, y se sorprendió al ver que su pelo ya no era rubio, si no que se lo había tintado en color negro. Ahora si que eran iguales.

Raimon se quedó mirando a las dos hermanas.

― Oh, no... dos Sam no... no soportaría a dos que no se callan ni debajo de agua... ―dijo Sakura.

― Te hemos oído ―dijeron las dos hermanas a la vez.

― ¿Y siempre habláis a la vez ? ―preguntó Yitan.

― ¿Nosotras ? ¡Nunca !

― Claro.. nunca habláis a la vez ―dijo Yitan con una cara de tonto―. Las gemelas y sus cosas ―comentó en voz más baja.

― ¡que te seguimos oyendo !

― Tras que la mayoría de los profesores faltantes llegasen, los alumnos tuvieron que volver a sus respectivas aulas. Y como si nada hubiese ocurrido, dieron la materia e hicieron exámenes.

Aún así, en la clase de lengua donde se encontraba Inazuma Musica. Pedro hizo presencia, buscando a toda la banda. Tenía que contarles lo de Leandro, lo del concurso y sobre que hacer esa noche en la semana de la música.

Los chicos, encantados de la vida de que el profesor les ahorrase escuchar una clase entera sobre cuantificadores, adyacentes y complementos circunstanciales. Salieron de clase, y siguieron a Pedro hasta la clase de música.

― Chicos, tomad asiento. Esto puede ser el inicio de vuestro triunfo, si conseguís hacerlo bien, claro.

Ellos, vencidos por la curiosidad, se sentaron en los asientos de las primeras filas.

― Está noche va a ser vuestro pasaporte al éxito.

― ¿Ser famosa ? ―interrumpió Sakura.

― Si, ser famosa. Aunque antes de nada, os lo explicaré por encima. Hay un concurso musical, y el premio principal es hacer un disco. Un cazatalentos os valorará esta noche, y os dirá si sois aptos para participar. También estará con vosotros todo el tiempo, por si lo necesitáis.

Pedro, en ese momento, no sabía si Sakura le prestaba atención, ya que no dejaba de musitar : _Soy famosa, soy famosa_. Una y otra vez.

― ¿Pedro ? ―dijo al entrar un hombre no muy mayor ―. ¿Puedo pasar ?

― Claro, Leandro. Chicos, él es el cazatalentos. Su nombre es Leandro, y podría decirse que es un gran amigo y ex-compañero de la facultad.

Leandro, un hombre de unos veintisiete años, alto, ni muy delgado ni muy relleno, con algo de músculo, pelo castaño y ojos mieles. Además, tenía un acento argentino que enamoraba a cualquiera.

― ¿Has visto como está ? ―le susurró Sakura a Sam.

― SI, ¡es guapísimo ! ―le contestó la otra.

Kazemaru miró a Sam, con algo de celos de como hablaba del _magnífico_ que acababa de entrar en la sala.

― Me encanta su acento...

― ¿Has visto que mirada ?

― Y que rasgos...

― Chicas, ya , a callar ―dijo Pedro―. Leandro, ya puedes hablar.

― Bien, como a dicho antes Pedro, yo me llamó Leandro. Soy de Buenos Aires, en Argentina, pero estudié secundaria, bachiller y la carrera en Madrid, en España. Y, aunque no lo parezca, soy muy serio cuando se refiere de trabajo. Así que antes de empezar a trabajar diré los puntos que me parecen más importantes. El primero durante esta noche, os jugáis el puesto en concurso. El segundo si conseguís pasar, yo seré vuestro portavoz. A ver, ¿Quién es mánager ?

Kido levantó la mano.

― Bien, pues tú, Pedro y yo actuaremos como portavoces. Por cierto, la compositora de aquí es...

― Yo ―dijo Sam.

― Valla, la hija de Masahiro Nanami. Menudos elementos hay en esta banda...

Tras decir eso, empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de los chicos y se paró junto a Albin.

― La hija de Ko...

― No hace falta que lo digas, se quien es mi padre.

― Bien, no lo aré. Pero debo decirte que si quieres un puesto en el mundo de la música tienes que mejorar tus notas. ¿Es qué no te gusta lengua ?

― Ni geografía, ni historia, ni biología, ni inglés, ni francés... Además, yo no quería meterme en esta banda. Ella me obligó ―acabó de decir Albin mientras señalaba a Sakura,

-O-

Gracias a que Pedro y Leandro habían pedido ―mejor dicho suplicado― al director que la banda saliera para poder ensayar, Inazuma MuSiC cogió sus cosas y se fueron. De paso, habían pasado por sus casas para poder cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo que el uniforme. Quedaron en la plaza principal para poder ir todos juntos hasta el anfiteatro.

― A buenas horas llegas, Yitan ―dijo Sam con los brazos en jarras―. Para esto hubiese estado más tiempo en mi casa con mis hermanos.

― Sam, es que una belleza como la mía no se consigue tan rápidamente ―contestó mientras ponía una pose sexy―. ¿Ves ?

― No veo.

Una vez todos, fueron a la parada del autobús. Compraron sus tickets y subieron al vehículo, donde ocuparon todos los asientos del final. Desde donde estaban a donde tenía que ir había una larga distancia.

― ¿De verdad que no tienes frío ? ―preguntó Sam a Albin.

La ojiceleste llevaba unos pantalones cortos, unas converse negras y una camiseta de hombro caído que dejaba el vientre al descubierto. Y eso, en mitad de Noviembre, no era normal.

― No, ¿por qué iba a tenerlo ?

― Dios... si estamos a mitad de noviembre...

Llegaron al anfiteatro justamente a las once y cuarto, y allí, Pedro y Leandro en una animada conversación, les aguardaban. Tras acabar unas cervezas que habían empezado, los chicos conectaban los micrófonos e instrumentos, y comenzaron a tocar una de las canciones. Pedro miraba curioso. Nunca antes hubiese pensado que Leandro tuviera tan buena mano con los adolescentes, y lo bien que disimulaba no haberles estado estudiando. Y Leandro miraba curioso el escenario. Pese a tener todos quince años, parecían a gusto, como si el escenario fuese su casa. Al acabar la canción, se dirigió a ello:

― No está mal, chicos, vosotros podríais ganar el concurso.

― Pero, Leandro ―comenzó a decir Hikari―, ¿con solo vernos aquí no estaríamos ya en el concurso?

― No, porque debo ver como hacéis para ganaros al público,como os jugáis las cartas frente a tanta gente. ¿Comprendes, Hikari?

―Sí ―dijo la chica.

-O-

Durante uno de los descansos, sobre las una y media cosa así, un mensaje llegó a los móviles de los chicos.

_Se cancela el entrenamiento de esta tarde. Attm: Kudo._

― Valla, nos salvamos de que puedan echar del equipo, ¿Eh, Albin?― dijo Axel guardando su móvil en su bolsillo.

―Pues si, la verdad. Con esto de la semana de la música vamos ajetreados a todas partes.

―Si. Oye, ¿Te importaría venir esta tarde a la granja de mi tío? Es que al pobre se le a roto una pierna y no puede ir.

― Claro ―contestó la chica― ¿A que hora?

-O-

A Sakura y Sam se les caía la baba con solo mirar a Leandro. Era tan lindo, tan varonil tan... tan hermoso.

― Me encanta...

― Y a mí...

Leandro estaba apoyado en una farda, mientras que charlaba con Kido sobre algo de las canciones.

Aún así, no a todos le hacía mucha gracia la llegada de Leandro. A Kazemaru y Tsunami aquello no les gustaba nada. Pero nada de nasa. Eso de que la chicas de las que estaban enamorados estuviesen detrás de un tipo de veintisiete años y atractivo no gustaba para nada.

― Tampoco es de otro mundo.

Decían ambos.

― Chicos, acercaos― llamó Leandro― Tengo que daros las pautas para esta noche. Tenéis que cantar todos vosotros. Hacer dúos y sobre todo sacar provecho a vuestras voces. Por eso, primero cantarán Sakura y Yitan un dueto, luego Sam y Hikari otra, después los dos chicos. Más tarde lo hacéis por solitario cada uno. ¿De acuerdo?

―¡Sí!― Dijeron

―Venga, pues se acabó el descanso.

-O-

Por la tarde, Goenji y Albin quedaron en la casa del joven delantero. Pero antes de salir de su casa, a Albin le ocurrió una pequeña anécdota que en un futuro a lo mejor se enlaza. Christina,unos quince minutos antes de que Albin saliera de su casa, estaba en el cuarto de baño arreglándose demasiado más de la cuenta, llevaba un vestido amarillo y unos leggins naranjas, y el pelo se lo a rizado un poco.

―¿Donde vas, mocosa?― le dijo Albin

―No soy ninguna mocosa, que ya tengo diez años. Y no te interesa a donde valla.

A Albin aquello se le quedó grabado, pero no le dio importancia. Poco después..

-O-

Sakura estaba en la cocina preparando un bizcocho de chocolate, ya que había quedado e eso con la banda. Aún así, cuando fue a la alacena a por la levadura, vio que Makoto se había puesto muy "pintoresco" como para salir solo con sus amigos.

―¿Quién es la desafortunada "amiga" de Makoto Uchiha?― Preguntó.

― Déjame, Sakura.― Dijo Makoto― No es asunto tuyo.

Y justo cuando Sakura volvió a la cocina para seguir con su pastel, sonó el timbre Sakura se puso a espiar, y cuando vio a Christina, tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca para no decir nada. ¿Su hermano y la prima de su amiga? Cuando Makoto y Christina salieron de la casa, Sakura se acercó al teléfono para llamar a Albin y contarle la noticia. Sin embargo, el móvil de Albin estaba fuera de servicio.

-O-

―Así que esta es la granja de tu tío― dijo Albin

―Si.―mira una lista― Según esto, primero hay que recoger los huevos de las gallinas.

Ambos fueron hasta el corral donde el tío de Goenji, tenía las gallinas. Aquello no parecía complicado.

Entró en el corral, y justo cuando iba a recoger los huevos, una gallina le picó la mano. Al principio Goenji no le dio mucha importancia, pero después de recoger algunos huevos una avalancha de gallinas cabreadas iba a por el chico.

―¡Aaaah!― gritó mientras salía todo correr del corral.

―¿Te dan miedo unas simples gallinas?― dijo Albin riendo.

―Calla ¡Eso eran gallinas asesinas!

Albin suspiró y cogió la cesta. Después entró en el corral y a los cinco minutos salió con todos los huevos cogidos.

― No era tan complicado.

-O-

―Y por qué demonios me llamas a mí?

Sakura había llamado a Sam como segunda opción. Como Albin no había contestado a la llamada Sakura había la iniciativa llamar a Sam. Y ahora ambas estaban siendo detectives en busca de espiar. Y cuando me refiero a detectives, digo detectives. Las dos iban vestidas con gabardinas, algo cortas al ser de chica, pantalones color mostaza, botas negras y gafas de sol.

―Porque Albin no tiene el móvil disponible

―¿Y por qué no llamaste a Hikari?

Sakura con la cara de "¿_En serio?"._

Llegaron al parque, donde vieron a Makoto y Christina en un banco sentados y hablando, y para vista de Sakura, demasiado juntos.

-O-

―Vale, que las gallinas y los pájaros vallan a por tí es mala suerte, pero tío, al menos ve a echarles el eno a los pobre conejos.

― Que no. Que a mí los animales me tienen manía.

Goenji, que tras pasar unos minutos horribles en el área cerrada de los pájaros, se negaba a entrar a echarles el eno y el pienso a los conejos. No quería pasar otra mala pasada. Y si seguía así, la sorpresa del final se fastidiaría. Por eso, cogió

―Tras pensarlo más de una vez― todo lo necesario para poder arreglar el lugar. Entró, cerró la puerta, y enseguida desde fuera Albin pudo escuchar el grito de Goenji. Seguramente los animales fueron de nuevo a por él.

Unos cinco minutos después, Goenji salió con "mini-conejo" en la cabeza y con la cara de pocos amigos.

―Ni una palabra de esto.

―Tranquilo jajaja no jajaja tengo intención jajaja de hacerlo ―reía Albin

-O-

Sakura seguía espiando a Makoto. Aún no podía creer que su hermano estuviera enamorado de la prima de su mejor amiga.

― Joder, Albin coge el dichoso teléfono ―mascullaba Sakura.

― ¿Nos podemos ir ya?― dijo Sam.

― No. Y tu mueve un solo dedo y te juro que te puedes considerar muerta.

Sam suspiró y volvió a mirar la pantalla de su móvil. Sakura, la cual ya comenzaba a aburrirse, miró también al móvil de Sam. Estaba en el WhatsApp hablando con su hermana nada del otro mundo.

―¿Se puede saber que rayos hacéis ahí? ―preguntó Kazemaru

―¡Si! ―dijo Sakura mientras le tapaba la boca y lo agachaba a la fuerza― ¿Ves esos dos críos? El chico es mi hermano y la niña la prima de Albin. Y estamos espiando.

― ¿Tú has querido o te han obligado? ―se dirigió a Sam.

― Obligada.

-O-

Arnaud miraba todas las fotos que tenía su hermana colgadas en el corcho. Fotos antiguas, de cuando aún vivían en Londres, y fotos nuevas. Salía junto a Hikari, o junto a Sakura, Albin, Yitan, Kazemaru, o con cualquiera de Raimon.

― ¿Qué pasa, Arnaud? ―dijo Luna al entrar en el cuarto de Sam.

― Solo miraba algunas fotos.

― Si, tiene muchas. La mayoría las tiene con ese chico, Kaze...

― Más le valdría no juntarse con ese chico. Lo veo una mala influencia,

Luna se encogió de hombros y antes de salir del cuarto de su hermana, con solo mirar a Arnaud a los ojos supo que iba enserio.

-O-

Después de varia humillaciones (gallinas, conejos, pájaros, vacas, cerdos, gatos, caballos...), solo quedaban los perros, y Goenji estaba de los nervios. Abrió la cancela que daba paso al área canina, donde había unos cinco perros y tres cachorros. Y mientras el chico les echaba el pienso a los perros, le dio una orden a uno de los cachorros.

― ¿Qué le has ordenado?

― Que valla a por una cosita.

― Es un cachorro muy pequeño, no te hará caso. ―respondió Albin.

― Te sorprendería ver lo que sabía hacer con dos meses.

Al cabo de un rato, el cachorro se acercó a la chica, y empezó a la ladrarle para que le hiciera caso. Cuando Albin se agachó para acariciarlo, se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando algo. Era un estuche de joyas. Goenji miró de soslayo y disimulaba seguir con su tarea. Albin abrió la caja y se encontró con un collar de un corazón con las iniciale grabadas con un Te Quiero justo debajo. Tras observarlo bien de cerca, se sobresaltó cuando Goenji se acuclillaba junto a ella.

― ¿Te gusta? ―le dijo.

― Si, pero... ¿por qué tanto humilllarte?

― Lo de humillarme no estaba en el plan. Y por cierto, será mejor que nos volvamos para la ciudad, el concierto empieza ya mismo. ―y tras decir eso, le puso el collar.

Justo antes de salir del corralito, aquello cachorro les siguió. Y pese que intentaron de todo para guardalo, el perro le había cojido un cierto cariño a los dos chicos.

― ¿Te lo quieres llevar?

― ¿Tu tío no dirá nada?

― De todas formas iba a regalarlo ―dijo mientras llamaba a su tío.

Albin empezó a acariciar al cachorro. Sin duda era un labrador, y su color crema lo hacía irresistible.

― Albin, todo tuyo. Por cierto, el cachorro se llama Kyuuk.

-O-

Leandro y Pedro estaban esperando a que llegasen los chicos, y mientas empezaron a tocar una canción que, anteriormente, había sido la sensación de su facultad.

Tras acabar, unos aplausos hicieron que el profesor se ruborizara. Eran Sakura y Sam, que habían llegado junto a Kazemaru antes de tiempo.

― ¿Usted tocaba en una banda?

― Sí, Sam, si ―dijo Pedro―. Pero dejaros de cháchara y empezad a vestiros. En cuanto vengan los demás os ponéis a ensayar ¿entendido?

― Si.

-O-

El resto no llegó muy tarde. Apenas tardó unos quince minutos. Se vistieron y subieron al escenario. Allí, Leandro dió las canciones que iban cantar aquella noche, y poco después, el público fue llenando el lugar.

― ¿Quienes vienen hoy? ―preguntó Albin a Kazemaru, el cual tenía una lista de los artistas invitados.

― Pues _Despistaos, Alex Ubago, Pignoise_...

― ¿PIGNOISE? ―gritó Albin.

― ¿Si por?

― ¡Es PIGNOISE!

Tras decir eso,la chica se puso como loca entrando y saliendo y buscando a artistas conocidos. Al igual que le paso la noche anterior con Metálica, aquella noche estaba igual pero con Pignoise.

-O-

― Joder que cansancio... ―dijo Albin después de un par de horas estar como una loca.

― Normal, si te pasas tres horas detrás de unos famosos que no te...

Pero cuando del escenario se escuchó al presentador anunciando que iba a entrar a escena Pignoise. Enseguida Albin se levantó, y tomó unas baquetas nuevas que había traído. En cuanto la banda nombrada estaba punto de entrar, Albin salió al pasillo detrás de ella.

― HECTOR! ¡HECTOR! ―Gritaba.

El batería se giró tras ser nombrado. Albin pidió que le firmase las baquetas, y este lo hizo.

-O-

Tras que Leandro les dijese que tenían que salir a escena, la banda salió más nerviosa que nunca, y comenzaron con la canción a dúo de Sakura y Yitan

― Gente, esta canción va dedicada a todos aquellos que son amigos y no deciden dar el siguiente paso. ―anunció Sakura tras después mirar a Tsunami.

Pasaras por casa  
Sin llamar sin avisar  
No somos nada en especial  
Reiremos juntos y me contaras mil cosas que prefiero no escuchar

Y aquí estoy otra vez aguantándome un beso  
Y aquí estas, y no puedo callar

Quien dijo amigos dijo amor que quede claro  
Si ya eh perdido la inocencia de jugar

Sera mejor aceptarlo  
Hay un paso mas allá y para darlo  
Que tal si no te vas

Quien dijo amigos...

Se me va la vida  
Cuando sufres me pregunto para que tu soledad  
Mire bien ahora  
Yo soy la que mientras lloras te comprende de verdad

Y aquí estoy no lo vez aferrado a este sueño  
Frente a ti esperando una señal

Quien dijo amigos dijo amor que quede claro  
Si ya he perdido la inocencia de jugar

Sera mejor aceptarlo  
Hay un paso mas allá y para darlo  
Que tal si no te vas

Quien si no, solo yo, en las buenas y malas  
Dejame sin tus ganas de amar

Leandro miró la escena. Ellos dos hacían un buen dueto juntos, pero faltaba algo. Aunque compaginaban bien, lo que faltaba era algo sencillo, que Yitan no dejara de hacerse el chulo mientras andaba por el escenario. Aún así les daba por aprobado.

Quisiera besarte y el miedo lo impide  
Quiero ser el hombre que siempre te cuide  
Esperando el momento a ver quien decide  
En ese día que en mi tu te fijes  
Como explicar lo que me pasa contigo  
De solo hablarme t me ases sentir vivo  
Yo te prometo q siempre te amare  
Aunque por el momento solo seamos amigos

Quien dijo amigos, dijo amor que quede claro  
Si ya eh perdido la inocencia de jugar

Sera mejor aceptarlo  
Hay un paso mas allá y para darlo  
Que tal si no te vas

Quien dijo amigos

Los siguientes fueron Sam y Kazemaru, con una canción que compusieron juntos, y mezaclaba el castellano con el inglés.

― Hola, espero que os guste esta canción.

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
Beautiful melody, when the nights so long

Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy (Yeah)  
When my world is falling apart,  
when there is no light to break up the dark  
That's when I (I) look at you  
Te miro a ti  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) Te miro a ti (I look at you)

Solo en tus ojos veo la verdad  
me quieres tal como soy,  
como el viento ama el mar  
besandolo al pasar  
And I know I´m not alone.

Nada mal, pensó Leandro. Pero tenía claro que les costaba mirarse a los ojos mientras cantaban. Y tenía dos teorías; que se llevasen mal, o bien; que se gustasen pero que no se atevieran a confesarlo. Por lo demás, estaba bien.

When my world is falling apart,  
when there is no light to break up the dark  
That's when I (I) look at you  
Te miro a ti  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) Te miro a ti (look at you)

You appear just like a dream to me  
Tu luz, cada color que hay en ti  
All I need (sobre mi) every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful (aaaah, Yeah)

When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) look at you (te miro a ti)  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me.

Tras las canciones de Hikari y la de los chicos por su cuenta, hubo un descanso para IM, y así salía una banda conocida.

― ¿Cómo nos ha salido? ―preguntó Hikari.

― Bien, pero aún no habéis acabado ―comentó Leandro.

― Hemos cantado todos.

― No todos ―y tras eso, miró a Albin―. Drago, más te vale cantar o la banda se queda aquí.

― ¿Por qué yo?

― Tengo que evaluar a toda la banda.

Albin suspiró, y preguntó a la banda si en la hora que quedaba hasta que saliera, podrían aprenderse una canción. Pidió que Yitan ocupara la batería, y que le dieran un micro.

Tras pasarse una hora ensayando, la banda tuvo que salir a tocar. Albin no fue como el resto, solo tomó el micro y solamente cantó.

―

Todo se apagó nuestra llama se encendió  
solo quiero lo mejor y sentirme bien  
perdemos el control no perdemos el valor  
solo quiero lo mejor para estar con él  
(y volar, volar, volar) siempre junto a ti (venga) juntos a vivir  
esto es lo que siento y lo que me hace sonreír

cielo azul, mirar al mar, no hay soledad , no estamos mal  
es el lugar mirar atrás volvemos a empezar  
ya aprendí ha estar sin ti  
y a no parar de respirar nuestro lugar una vez más  
volvemos a empezar

cielo azul, mirar al mar, no hay soledad , no estamos mal  
es el lugar para perdernos más

solo somos dos  
un camino a seguir  
no tenemos que parar para repostar

solo hay color ahora todo es ilusión  
vivo por y para ti si tu estas aquí

y volar ,volar, volar siempre junto a ti (venga) juntos a vivir  
esto es lo que siento y lo que me hace sonreír

cielo azul, mirar al mar, no hay soledad , no estamos mal  
es el lugar mirar atrás volvemos a empezar…  
ya aprendí ha estar sin ti  
y a no parar de respirar nuestro lugar una vez  
más volvemos a empezar

cielo azul, mirar al mar, no hay soledad , n estamos mal  
es el lugar para perdernos más

pierdo la razón..  
Cuando te tengo al lado…  
siempre quiero más de lo que he soñado…  
cielo azul, mirar al mar, no hay soledad , no estamos mal  
es el lugar mirar atrás volvemos a empezar  
ya aprendí a estar sin ti y a no parar de respirar  
nuestro lugar una vez más volvemos a empezar

cielo azul, mirar al mar, no hay soledad , no estamos mal  
es el lugar mirar atrás volvemos a empezar  
ya aprendí a estar sin ti y a no parar de respirar  
nuestro lugar una vez más volvemos a empezar

cielo azul, mirar al mar, no hay soledad , no estamos mal  
es el lugar para perdernos más

-O-

Leandro se dirigió a los chicos muy serio. Ellos sabían que ahora sería el si o el no.

― Estáis dentro. ―afirmó Leandro.

Tras esas palabras, todos se abrazaron como nunca antes celebrando que en nada su vida daría un cambio de tuerca.


	20. Estos son los oponentes del concurso

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco cualquier otra serie, o libro, marca o canción que se nombre.**

**Tampoco me pertenecen Albin Drago, Sakura Uchiha y Yitan Hamano; pues pertenecen a Sakura ii Albin A.P.S**

**Solo me pertenecen Samantha Nanami y Hikari Takaishi.**

_**-XX-**_

_Pelea · ¡Estos son los oponentes del concurso! (1ªParte)_

Aquella mañana todo iba a ir como la seda. Ya era viernes, es decir, que apenas en dos días más la semana de la música acabaría. Y justo después era el concurso. Nervios, nervios nervios y más nervios. Y aunque su participación en el concurso no estaba confirmada oficialmente, el Inazuma Music sabía que lo conseguiría, escuchar los aplausos, los gritos y la animación del público, el encontrarse con niños, adolescente, e incluso mayores, pidiendo unos autógrafos aunque no fueran nada conocidos por ahora, y sobre todo, porque ellos tenían confianza en si mismo y sabían que conseguirían entrar en el concurso.

Por la tarde del concurso, unas horas antes, la banda quedó para celebrar que habían entrado, y así empezar a pensar en que hacer. Se sentaron en una de las mesas interiores, y comenzaron su charla. Y mientras ellos hablaban, Sam no dejaba de mirar por la ventana algo perdida, mientras que por su mente no dejaban de pasar imágenes y otras cosas.

Entonces, entraron en el restaurante un grupo que a simple vista no gustaba nada.

Parecía estar liderado por una chica cuyo cabello era color rosa pálido y ojos fucsias, ropa toda de los mismo tonos y un acento de lo más refinado. El resto del grupo era más normalito. Una chica de cabellos morados y ojos del mismo color, ropa común y no tan empalagosa como su amiga, y un chico rubio de ojos negros muy galán, vestido como todo un chico bien, pero dando a conocer que ese no era su estilo, ya que se veían pequeños detalles góticos que no cuadraban mucho.

El grupo aquel pasó cerca de Inazuma MuSiC, y sin querer, la líder tropezó con la mochila de Sakura.

― ¿Se puede saber que haces, niñata? ―dijo la pelirosa.

― A mi no me llames niñata. Y no es por nada, pero tu has sido torpe. ¿Es que no has visto mi mochila o qué?

― ¿A quién llamas torpe? ―la chica miró el vaso de chocolate caliente de la chica, lo tomó y se lo echó encima.

Sakura se levantó de inmediato. El vestido que tenía puesto, aparte de ser blanco, era un vestido que su abuela le había regalado antes de fallecer, cual antes le había pertenecido. Completamente furiosa, la bajista de IM cogió a la pelirrosa por el pelo y la tiró al suelo, mientras ambas empezaban una pelea que no dejaba de lado mordiscos, arañazos e insultos.

Amigos de ambas chicas tuvieron que separarlas, pese a que se opusieron con bastante fuerza.

― ¡Soltadme! ¡dejad que le parta la cara!

Sakura estaba más que furiosa, pero la otra chica se relajó y simplemente salió del local.

― Disculpad a mi amiga ―dijo la pelimorada―. Es algo... bueno, es algo ella.

― No te preocupes ―dijo Tsunami―. Nosotros calmaremos a esta loca.

-O-

Sakura no dejaba de dar vueltas por el escenario del instituto mientras que intentaba relajarse.

― Ah... como odio a esa tipa...

― Sakura, llevas así media hora... ¿cuando vas a dejarlo?

― ¡Nunca! Bueno, después de martala a lo mejor, Sam.

Pedro entró en la sala con los trajes de la noche y las indicaciones. Al ser el último día, tenían que esforzarse más que nunca, y sobre todo, relajarse.

― Chicos, iros a clase. Los ensayos a la hora de siempre.

Ya en clase, todos estaban atentos a la explicación del profesor. Sin embargo, en una hojeada que hizo Kazemaru a toda la clase, se dió cuenta de que Sam no estaba muy pendiente de la explicación, y que estaban haciendo garabatos en su libreta con la mirada perdida. Por eso, le escribió una pequeña nota: _«__¿Qué te pasa?__»_. Sam la leyó, y miró a Kazemaru. Después le respondió. Al darse la profesora cuenta de que la explicación no les era nada interesante, les echó al pasillo durante el resto de la hora. Al llegar el cambio de clase, ambos entraron, pero a Kazemaru le siguió extrañando su comportamiento.

-O-

Se notaba que, al ser el último día, la gente estaba muy emocionada y aplaudía más, esperando una buena actuación.

El Inazuma MuSiC espera con ansias su salida al escenario, pero antes el presentador quiso hacer una pequeña reseña de algo especial que iban a hacer. Un recuerdo de antiguas cantantes o músicas a lo largo de la historia, japonesas y no japonesas, conocidas o no conocidas, y vivas o no. Iban a recordar el echo de que la música no solo es para hombres, si no que las mujeres pueden ser algo más que una bonita voz en un grupo.

Comenzaron con unas imágenes en la pantalla grande, algunas fotos de ellas y familiares, y sobre todo, un comentario del presentador.

La primera en salir bien presentada era una mujer de cabellos verdes muy oscuros y ojos verdes muy claros. Una dulce canción, cuya voz era la suya, empezó a entonarse. Era triste, y cantada en inglés. Sam miraba la pantalla con una triste sonrisa y los ojos cristalizados.

― Su voz me recuerda a ti, Sam ―dijo Kazemaru.

Sam miró a su lado, y vio al chico. Después, su mirada se posó en la pantalla, mientras que sus dedos y los del chico se rozaban hasta enlazarse.

Tras pasar por la difunta, salió en la pantalla una mujer española y percusionista. Albin miraba a la pantalla, y poco a poco un sentimiento de ira hacia si misma, odio a quien había puesto aquello y tristeza, la inundaron por completo. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio para no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Y justo cuando se iba a ir a otro lado para no ver más aquello, Hikari la sujetó del brazo.

― ¿Dónde vas? Salimos en cuanto quiten a esa de la pantalla

Albin apretó aun más los puños. ¿Había llamado _esa_ a su madre?

― Dejame en paz. Si quiero irme pues me voy.

― Que salimos en diez minutos... ―insisitió la rubia.

― ¡QUÉ ME DEJES JODER! ―gritó.

Sakura se quiso meter por medio, pero sabía que era mejor callarse. Sin embargo, los gritos que soltaba su amiga estaba ya fuera de la raya.

― Albin, calmate.

― ¡Yo no me calmo! Joder, ¿es que aquí tengo que hacer todo lo que me digáis? ¡Pues no, coño! No me de la gana!

― ¡Qué te calmes digo!

― ¡No me calmo! ¡_TU_ no sabes nada! ¡No sabes lo que se siente!¡Joder me cago en la madre que te parió y en el padre que te hizo! ¡Dejame! ¡Ni siquiera quería entrar en esta dichosa banda! Lo hice por que me obligaste, pero me he cansado, ¡me voy! Ojalá no te hubiese conocido nunca, ¡así no estaría así en este momento!

Lo único que se escuchó tras aquello, fue el sonido que hizo la mano de Sakura sobre la mejilla de Albin.

― Idiota... ¡no me dirijas la palabra en tu vida!

Sakura salió corriendo, mientras que por su mejilla corrían dos lágrimas.

― Ya me encargo yo.

Tsunami siguió a Sakura, y mientras Albin miraba el camino por donde Sakura se había largado, con su mano puesta donde le había pegado.

-O-

― ¡Sakura! ¡Por favor espera! ―gritaba Tsunami.

― Tsunami... ―dijo la chica mientras se paraba―. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Solo quería ser una buena amiga...

― Y lo has sido, de verdad. Estas peleas son normales en amistades tan fuertes como la vuestra.

Los dos se sentaron en el bordillo de una fuente, y Tsunami tomó sus manos.

― Eres una chica estupenda. Con algo de mal genio e impulsiva, pero estupenda. Ahí a pasado algo, pero seguro que lo superais.

― Me ha dicho que preferiría no haberme conocido...

― Se le pasará, tranquila... ―dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba.

― Tsunami...

Tras eso, Sakura correspondió el abrazo, y cuando se separaron, Tsunami no pudo evitarlo y la besó, con la sorpresa de que ella le correspondió.

-O-

El resto de la banda estaba más que nerviosa. Le tocaba salir en nada de tiempo, y para colmo ni Sakura ni Albin estaban allí. ¿Qué iban a hacer?

― Chicos, os toca salir ya. ¿Qué pensáis hacer?

― Solo nos queda... ¡contar chistes! ―dijo Hikari.

― ¿Enserio? ―dijeron los otros.

― Vamos, Sam, ¡no será tan complicado! ¡Tú y yo podemos!

Sam negó como veinte veces, ganando ella.

― Podríamos hacer otra cosa. Como... no se, Sam, ¿tu y yo, cama y noche loca? ―propuso Yitan.

― Ni muerta.

― Pues... Hikari, ¿tú y yo, cama y noche loca?

― Pierdete.

Estando así, hablando y discutiendo sobre tonterías, Leandro llegó completamente enfadado y diciendo que o salían al escenario o no harían nada en el concurso.

-O-

Tsunami y Sakura volvían al escenario, tomados de la mano, por el camino de rosas y claveles. Sakura estaba algo entristecida, pero no se iba a dejar ganar por las palabras. Tsunami tomó una rosa rojo oscuro y fuerte, le quitó las espinas y se la dió a Sakura. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, y cuando iban a continuar, se encontraron con Albin en el camino. Tsunami se retiró, ya que quería dejar intimidad entre las dos amigas.

― Hola... ―dijo Albin.

― Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Venía a pedirte perdón. Entre que mi madre estaba saliendo en la pantalla y que Hikari la llamo _esa_ pues... No estaba muy bien que digamos. Lo dije sin pensar, de verdad...

― Tranquila, te perdono. Se que cuando te entra el venazo te entra ―sonrió Sakura―. Pero... no vuelvas a decirme eso o te llevarás más que una hostia, ¿estamos?

― Si.

― Por cierto... Albin... ¿puedo irme a tu casa hoy a domir?

― Claro, ¿pero pasa algo?

― No, nada. ―mintió.

-O-

Al llegar al escenario, el resto de la banda ya estaba en el escenario, pero en cuanto acabaron aquella canción se metieron en el escenario. Aquella era la última noche de la semana de la música, pero no la última en sus carreras como músicos.

-O-

Las puertas del edificio se abrieron por la tarde. Muchos adolescentes, de distintas edades y de diferentes bandas, entraron en él.

Las paredes eran blancas, con grafittis y dibujos abstractos. Cada puerta de un color, y el techo con extrañas lámparas. Fueron todos al salón de actos, donde empezaron a llamar a los concursantes por categorías.

Leandro era el que nombraba, y cuando llegó al momento de Inazuma MuSiC, todos ellos se pusieron muy nerviosos.

― Magical Stage, Inazuma MuSiC, BroTher, Tomoyo y compañía y Japan's taltent. Esos son los clasificados de grupos.

Los nombrados salieron al escenario, y cuando Sakura vio a la chica que le echó el chocolate en el vestido, tuvo que contenerse más que nunca para no saltar encima suya y darle la paliza de su vida.

Fueron todos a una sala donde los instrumentos estaban colgados de una pared, asientos de formas extrañas y un ambiente de lo más bueno.

― Hola, nosotros somos Inazuma MuSiC ―dijo Sakura presentandose.

― Y nosotros Tomoyo y compañía. Por favor, los autógrafos los daré luego ―dijo la pelirrosa echa chocolates.

Las otras bandas era buena gente, pero la tal Tomoyo era muy... engreída. Ni siquiera los chicos de Raimon sabían como hacer para soportar a una pija aún más insoportable que la suya.

**En el siguiente capítulo...**

** ― Sakura, me estás contando ya que lo que te pasa. ¿Acaso ya no confías en mi? ―dijo Albin.**

** ― No me pasa nada. ―decía su amiga mientras se secaba las lágrimas. **

**-O-**

** La fecha de la final del TFF fue fechada, y cuando les dijeron el contrincante, se alegraron. Iba a ser Teikoku, el cual también había conseguido pasar. **


	21. Estos son los oponentes del concurso (2p

Toda la categoría de grupos, en su sala concretamente, estaban presentándose poco a poco.

Masical Stage era la banda de música creada por tres amigos: Asuka, Koyoko y Kanaria. Estaban bastante unidas y salían saber lo que pensaban mutuamente. Asuka era la batería, Koyoko la bajista y Kanaria era guitarrista y cantante.  
Aquel primer grupo que se le había acercado a Inazuma MuSiC eran claramente estilo Sam habla que te habla y pregunta tras pregunta.  
― Wow... Vosotros fuisteis los teloneros en la semana de la música. ¿Qué se sintió? ¿Cómo os fue? ¿Y cómo llegasteis? ¿Y..?  
― Alto ahí. ¿Estamos? Las preguntas de una en una.―dijo Yitan.

El bajista masculino de la banda de Raimon había causado tal impresión que todas las chicas del concurso ―bueno, casi todas―, babeaban por él.  
Llegó la hora de la merienda, y todos salieron al patio trasero allí, Leandro, Pedro y algunos otros adultos estaban hablando muy tranquilamente.  
La merienda no fue nada del otro mundo. Un par de bocadillos y latas de refrescos. Cada uno se fue por su lado, yéndose Albin Y Sakura al lado de una pequeña estatua de un lobo.  
Mientras la batería ya había acabado de comer; Sakura apenas llevaba dos bocados.  
― Oye, ¿Qué te ocurre? ―dijo Albin,  
― No me pasa nada, de verdad. ―musitó Sakura.  
― A mi no me engañas. Vamos, ¿Qué ocurre? Anoche estabas rara, y hoy igual.  
― Que no me pasa nada, de verdad. Oye, no tengo mucha hambre, ¿Quieres mi bocadillo?

-O-

El martes, mientras estaba en clase, todo era un manojo de nervios. Aquel mismo día le iban a decir quienes serían sus contrincantes en la final del Fútbol Frontier. Sin embargo cuando la profesora de inglés llegó a clase con una montón de folios fotocopiados, tanto la banda entera como todo exclamaron:  
―¡No me acordaba del examen!  
Entre unas cosas y otras, se habían olvidado del examen, por lo que no había estudiadon nada. Aun así, lo hicieron esperando una mala calificación.  
-O-  
Al acabar las clases, justo cuando iban a salir del instituto, la profesora de la lengua inglesa llamó a Kazemaru. Quería hablar con sus padres en aquel mismo instante, por lo que quería que la llevase a su casa.  
A Kazemaru aquello le pareció mal, ya que de a seguro que iba a hablar a sus padres sobre su examen. Mientras la profesora recogía, Kazemaru salió a la puerta del centro, donde se encontró con Hikari, Genda y Sam.  
― ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ―dijo Kazemaru tras chocar la mano con Genda, en plan colegas.  
― Yo te esperaba para acordar lo de la canción ―dijo Sam.  
― Y nosotros ta nos vamos ―comentó Hikari mientras se ponía un casco de moto―. Aur revoir chicos.  
Tras aquello, Hikari se subió a la moto de Genda, y tomaron rumbo a la cercana playa para buscar conchas y hacerle un regalo a Lucilda.  
Kazemaru, el cual le contó lo de la profesora a Sam, se puso muy nervioso al ver salir a la docente. Su castigo, según él, estaba cerca. Sam decidió acompañarlo hasta su casa, y de paso decirles a sus padres que en la signatura había progresado mucho.  
Por el camino, Kazemaru y Sam iban aventajados, mientras que tarareaban la canción que estaban componiendo.  
― Hay, la juventud... ―dijo la profesora―. Ya quisiera estar yo con quince años.  
―Bueno pero nosotros también crecemos. ―dijo Sam mientras se apoya en Kazemaru.  
― Ains... pero que buena pareja hacéis.  
― No somos pareja.―dijierón los adolescentes rojos como un tomate.  
Llegaron a la casa del peliazul, y, mientras él y Sam estaban en su cuarto, intentando escuchar la conversación, abajo la profesora tomó asiento y se puso bien seria. Tras decir que, pese a que creía que Kazemaru era un negado en los idiomas, había cambiado en poco de opinión.  
Los padres de Kazemaru preguntaron el por qué, y la profesora sacó un viejo examen del chico, cuando estaban a principio de trimestre. El resultado era un pésimo 2'1, y los padres exhalaron un poco pero cuando sacó el examen que había hecho el mismo día; y para colmo donde no había estudiado. La nota era un 9,7 una enorme diferencia.  
Cuando la profesora se fue, Sam y Kazemaru bajaron y se encontraron con los dos padres del muchacho abajo.  
― Bueno Kaze, yo me voy ¿Vale? ―dijo la chica.  
― Kazemaru ―dijo su madre―. Tenemos que hablar.

-O-

Sakura llegó a su casa, escuchando los gritos de su madre y su padre. Subió a su cuarto y se tiró a la cama, tapándose los oídos.  
― Sakura...―dijo Makoto.  
― ¿Estas cansado?  
Makoto asintió.  
―Anda, coge a Justin con la correa, nos vamos.

-O-

Llegaron a casa de Albin pronto, y mientras que Makoto y Christina estaban jugando con Kyuk, el perro que Goenji le había regalado a la española.

Sakura y Albin estaban en su cuarto hablando.  
― Oye Sakura... ¿ Por qué no me cuentas que te pasa? ―dijo Albin―. Y no me vengas con polladas que te conozco.  
Sakura bajó la mirada y acarició a Justin quien también emanaba tristeza, y a Sakura se le cayeron unas lágrimas.  
―Sakura, ya me estas contando lo que te pasa ¿Acaso no confías en mi?  
Sakura se secó las lagrimas.  
― Mis padres... no, nada.  
―No, ya has empezado, ahora acabas.

-O-

Por la tarde noche todas las bandas volvieron a reunirse para presentarse bien. Bothers parecía el nombre de yba banda de dos hermanos, pero era la banda de dos amigos que sus nombres curiosamente comenzaban así: Bro (Brodway, un chico con padres americanos) y Thers (Therdek, un chico japones cuyo nombre es igual el de un dios griego). Ambos eran guitarristas y vocalistas, y solían contar muchos chistes. Y Japan's Tallent eran cuatros chicos de diecisiete años y con un talento para cantar reseatos que sin ordenador, del desafino caerían todos los cristales en japón.  
― Chicas ―dijo Brodway―. Un placer conoceros.  
Brodway, aparte de ser un chico guapísimo, tenía el acento latino, y eso a las chicas le encantaba.  
― Hay que lindo... ―comenzó Sam.  
― Se me cae la baba...―continuó Sakura.  
Tsunami tosió para hacer _acto de presencia_  
―Aunque claro, yo prefiero a Tsunami...―se corrigió la chica.  
Aunque estaban todos juntos cada uno hacia algo diferente. Cada banda estaba con sus tareas, y dentro de cada banda ca uno con lo suyo.  
Y mientras ellos estaban con su musica. Pedro esta en el despacho de Leandro y otra mujer. El papeleo era nulo, pero los problemas eran varios. Aquel concurso había tenido truco, y si Inazuma MuSiC no ganaba, Pedro sería despedido de Japón para volver a su oficina en la central española.  
―¿Y qué ocurre si me niego? ―dijo Pedro de los nervios.  
― Te despedirán, y para siempre ―afirmó Leandro―. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer que mantengas todo si tu grupo no gana. Pero Pedro, te avisamos. En este trabajo no puedes encariñarte con nadie.  
Pedro suspiro. Él no quería irse, le gustaba ser docente en aquella escuela, y, a la vez, un cazatalentos juvenil. Y si aquel concurso no lo ganaban "sus chico", el se iría para siempre.

Salió del despacho y miró donde estaban los grupo: La sonrisa de Sakura, pese al momento que pasaba, emanaba felicidad; la loca de Albin que era calmada solamente cundo estaban con músicos; el despertar de nuevo la voz de Samantha tras tantos años; el que Hikari no fuera tan Hikari en los ensayos y conciertos; el dejar las grosería de Yitan; la amistad que había tomado todo; el descubrimiento del talento de Kazemaru; la protección de Tsunami; la ayuda de Kido y Goenji como manager; todo sumado... Pedro no quería dejar aquello por nada del mundo.

-O-  
― Oye, ¿crees que tu y yo podríamos salir algún día? ―dijo Tomoyo al acercarse a Yitan―. Yo soy guapa, tu eres guapo, yo soy divertida, tu eres guapo, yo tengo talento, tu eres guapo, yo soy rica, tu eres...  
― No pienso salir contigo. ―la cortó el bajista―. Yo tengo prioridades, y no pienso salir con un chicle de fresa gigante.  
Y tras decir eso, volvió con su banda, se sentó en el sillón donde estaba Kazemaru y se puso a hablar con él.  
― Joder, todas las tías solo quieres salir conmigo porque estuve en la semana de la música. Odio, y a la vez me encanta, ser famoso

― A ti al menos te pide, yo soy un cero a la izquierda ―dijo Kazemaru―. Aunque ciertamente lo profiero.  
― A ti no te piden por que creen que estás con Sam. Ah, una duda, ¿estáis juntos o no?  
―Claro que no ―confirmó Kazemaru―. Aunque... no, nada, vallámonos ya.

-O-

Como nunca antes había corrido, Endo llegó a los entrenamientos con una sola cosa en la cabeza: Decir que Teikoku iba a ser su contrincante en la final.  
― Vamos Endo, sueltalo, ¿Quién es es el contrincante? ―quiso saber Midorikawa.  
― Pues, es... Teikoku.

Todos hicieron acto de sorpresa. ¿Teikoku?  
― Vamos, a ganarle, y sobre todo a divertirnos. ―dijo Endo  
― Espero no suponer un problema, Endo.  
Justo detrás de ellos, una voz masculina y conocida sonó. Todos se dieron la vuelta, y al ver a Kazemaru vistiendo el uniforme de Raimon se sorprendieron.  
― ¿Kazemaru? ―dijo Goenji.  
― ¿Vuelves al equipo? ―siguió Toramaru.  
― Si, la profesora fue el otro día a mi casa y resulta que ahora soy un talento en Inglés, por lo tanto mi castigo a concluido.  
A Endo se le iluminó la cara.  
―¡Que bien! Ahora la defensa sera más fuerte.

-O-

El concurso constaba de tres partes o rondas. Las primera era para clasificarse, y lo había hecho aquello grupos, y luego la fase de descalificación, donde el público, jurado y espectadores (por televisión), dirían quien serían los tres grupos finalistas. Y por ultimo, la final. Donde solamente público y jurado pueden votar sobre el ganador.  
El jurado estaba formado por cinco jueces; Leandro, el jefe y amigo de Pedro; Francesca, una mujer profesora de arte dramático en Italia; Lion, un mexicano con un asombro talento con la percusión; Arturo Valls, presentador, y actor español; y por ultimo Ling-Ling una china amante de la naturaleza y sencillez en la musica. Además, el presentador de la gala era el padre de Kido, que había ayudado además con el presupuesto del concurso.  
Con todo aquello preparado, solo una cosa por hacer la segunda fase la eliminación.

-O-

Todos los alumnos de la clase de música están alborotados pensando en que el instituto, si ya era de prestigio, lo iba a ser aun más. Si Raimon ganaba el siguiente partido ganarían de nuevo el TFF: y también estaba el concurso de música. En eso montos, ser miembros de aquella escuela era lo más prestigioso.  
Pedro entró en la clase, y nada más el pensar que su trabajo dependía de un hilo, su autoestima bajo. Pobre de el si Inazuma MuSiC no ganaba.

_**En el próximo capitulo...**_

―Chicos, a Pedro le ocurre algo, y vamos a descubrir el qué ¿trato? ―dijo Sakura.  
―Si

-O-

Ya era hora de salir al escenario y darlo todo, solo quedaba aquello y la final. Nada podía salir mal... Excepto una cosa. A vente minuto de actuar, Hikari había desaparecido, y las reglas claramente decían que o estaba todo el grupo, o nadie del mismo saldría al escenario.


End file.
